


Ошибка выжившего

by Arasi



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Genderswap, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasi/pseuds/Arasi
Summary: Возможно, после всего случившегося людям Франклина было проще умереть, чем выжить. Но для тех немногих, кто дождался эвакуации, путь домой только начинается.Космо-АУ, в котором Крозье вывел "на большую землю" последнюю десятку выживших.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Системати́ческая оши́бка вы́жившего (англ. survivorship bias) — разновидность систематической ошибки отбора, когда по одной группе («выжившим») есть много данных, а по другой («погибшим») — практически нет, в результате чего исследователи пытаются искать общие черты среди «выживших» и упускают из вида, что не менее важная информация скрывается среди «погибших».

_____________________________________________________________

 

_ Из предварительного отчета доктора Джона Рэя по делу экспедиции Джона Франклина. _

_ Фрагмент интервью Р. Ферье (матрос, “Эребус”). _

 

Было что-то в районе полудня, когда мы вышли к реке. Солнце висело над горизонтом, вода лежала меж холмов стальной полоской. Открытая вода, понимаете? Безо льда. И вода звучала. Не было воя ветра. Не было скрежета зажатого торосами корабля. Поток несся на юг с тревожным перезвоном, и на какую-то секунду в нем мне почудилась весна. Даже не весна, а ожидание весны. Или предчувствие ожидания. Или надежда на предчувствие ожидания весны — вот как. Четыре года зимы, понимаете? Но капитан вывел нас к реке. Река звучала и пахла надеждой.

Наш берег спускался к воде пологим склоном. Противоположный — нависал неприступной гранитной глыбой, и на нем громоздился форт. Не знаю, как это описать. Под ногами серые окатыши, бесцветные клочки пожухлой травы, слепящие пятна снега, черная вода, черная скала и самый край стены над ней. Понимаете?

Осмер, как стоял, так и сел. Капитан Крозье скинул капюшон своей парки и застыл — будто дикарь при виде нашего “Эребуса”. Кенли, Уилкс и за ними Армитаж рванули к воде. Но оттуда не видно форта, понимаете? Берег спускается, утес наползает, стена прячется за ним. И вот представьте, трое идиотов, на цыпочках, оскальзываясь на гальке, пятятся задом, вытянув шеи, — высматривают чертов форт.

Все молчали, вот что странно. Никто ни слова из себя не выдавил. Хотя, могу поспорить, коммандер подумал: зря спалили плот. 

Плот плохо горел, кстати. Капитан аж взвыл, когда увидел. Ринулся тушить — да что толку. Коммандер Фитцджеймс сказал: “Под мою ответственность”. И мясо закоптилось как надо. Только воняло потом — плотом.

На большой земле не то, что на острове. Там уже есть растительность, какая-то. Мох, лишайник. Летом, наверное, трава пробивается. Кустарники — по колено высотой, цепкие и крепкие, плохо ломаются и быстро горят. Изредка можно встретить деревца, но они тоже карликовые, скрюченные и как будто переломанные. Плот из них не собрать, мы все думали об этом, наверное. И молчали.

У меня вот в голове крутилось, что когда-то давно какие-то совсем первобытные племена делали лодки из шкур: обтягивали ими деревянный каркас и сплавлялись по течению, попутно рыбача и обдирая кокосы с пальм. 

Вот только их речушки — не чета нашей. Наша была широкой, бурной и холодной, понимаете? Пить из такой — как лед жевать, зубы ноют и сводит щеки. Опустишь руку — через десять секунд уже не чувствуешь пальцев. И если каяк даст течь, если хилое суденышко из кривого полярного кустарника развалится, ты замерзнешь раньше, чем успеешь подумать о береге. 

Солнце прилипло красным боком к горизонту. Форт слился со скалой и все-таки пропал из виду. Осмер с кряхтением поднялся, Армитаж и Кенли так и стояли навытяжку. Капитан Крозье повернулся к нам и объявил привал. 

Вот тогда Ходжсон побрел вниз по склону. У него походка всегда была деревянная, а в тот момент — и вовсе неживая. У кромки воды он поскользнулся и плюхнулся на колени, проломил прибрежную наледь. Сразу вскочил и так же деревянно потопал дальше. Вильямс заорал.

Ходжсон, как робот, шагал вперед по колено в воде, не оборачиваясь. Река звенела. Капитан рявкнул: “Стоять”. Коммандер — он успел отойти к волокушам, — в три прыжка скатился по гальке и замер. Это его спасло.

Ходжсон покачнулся, заваливаясь вбок; плюхнуло, булькнуло, брызги вспыхнули на солнце. Данн подлетел к воде, на ходу стряхивая с плеч шинель. Ходжсона закрутило, подхватывая течением, потащило по мелководью. Его голова на пару секунд показалась над водой — и снова пропала.

Данн дернулся следом, коммандер его отпихнул. 

Снова страшно и на одной ноте завыл Вильямс — прямо над фортом в воздух взвилась алая сигнальная ракета. Следом за ней, рыча двигателями, поднимался поисковый шаттл. 

_ (пауза) _

Джон Рэй : Шаттл капитана Росса?

Робин Ферье: Так точно.

Дж.Р.: С чем была связана задержка?

Р.Ф.: Какая задержка?

Дж.Р.: Если я правильно понимаю, лейтенанта Ходжсона еще можно было спасти? 

Р.Ф.: Вы не понимаете, доктор. Нет, нельзя.

Дж.Р.: Поясните, мисс Ферье. Не понимаю.

 

Медблок форта рассчитан от силы на экипаж флаера. Но нас всех — девять человек — туда запихнули. И спустили с орбиты, наверное, весь медперсонал с “Энтерпрайз” и “Инвестигейтор”. В этой толкотне меня сунули к офицерам. Капитана Крозье сканировали, я ждала своей очереди, когда пришел капитан Росс. 

Он, наверное, поначалу изумился больше нашего и еще не понимал, что произошло. И он все спрашивал: Куда лететь? Где корабли? Где все? Что с сэром Джоном?

Коммандер вскочил, как будто хотел одновременно убежать и накинуться на кого-то с кулаками. Глаза у него были бешеные и больные. Капитан Крозье оттеснил его к сканеру, а Россу сказал: “Кораблей нет, и сэра Джона нет. Все погибли, их больше нет. И нас нет — вы опоздали”.

Капитан Росс опоздал. И вы, доктор, опоздали. Понимаете? 

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  


На панорамном экране обзорной палубы бескрайняя чернота пестрела звездами. Вид привычный и знакомый Фрэнсису Крозье с детских лет. 

Звездный горизонт пластичен и изменчив в четырех измерениях. В зависимости от точки наблюдения меняются не только углы и расстояния, но и видимый спектр. Альфа Дорадо сквозь Магеллановы облака кажется почти алой. Млечный путь из галактики Волопаса отливает медным купоросом, как полярное свечение над снежными просторами Баффиновой Земли.

Какой бы чистой не была атмосфера планеты, как бы скрупулезно не настраивались внешние камеры орбитальной станции, ни с планеты, ни со станции космос не прочувствуешь. Не окунешься в зияющую пустоту его просторов, не догонишь ускользающий свет погибшей звезды, не пройдешь по касательной вдоль кремниевого субгиганта, прорываясь сквозь взбесившиеся гравитационные потоки парной системы. 

Не почувствуешь себя частью системы, галактики, вселенной.

Космический корабль — будь то военный крейсер, круизный лайнер, частный транспортник или исследовательский шаттл — дает ощущение принадлежности. Собственный корабль этим ощущением щедро одаривает.

На обзорной палубе чужого судна капитан Крозье гнал от себя воспоминания о потерянном собственном. Мысли о “Терроре” наваливались привычной уже тоскливой усталостью. На мостике и в инженерном отсеке суетилась бета-смена. Звезды за бортом висели как приклеенные, хотя на самом деле “Энтерпрайз” неслась, обгоняя свет. Крозье смотрел в вечно молодые Глаза Девы и чувствовал себя стариком.

 

Первая волна колонизации стартовала до изобретения сверхсветовых двигателей. На орбитальных станциях собирали гигантские транспортники, команда и несколько тысяч пассажиров ложились в анабиоз и отчаливали в неизвестность за лучшей жизнью. Прошло полтора века, и с далеких звезд посыпались приветы первых переселенцев. Тогда считалось, что достигли цели лишь единицы. Сейчас выясняется, что лишь единицы сгинули без следа.

С освоением скорости света осторожные попытки расширения границ обернулись агрессивной экспансией и формированием межпланетных альянсов. Там, где раньше речь шла о выживании, теперь вступила в игру политика: гонка технологий, территориальные претензии, первые вооруженные конфликты в космосе, первые межгалактические конвенции и статуты. Идеологические разногласия, экономические решения и технологические новшества. Меньше гаджеты, мощнее реакторы, выше скорости.

А потом появились скачковые двигатели, позволившие кораблям проходить пространственно-временные тоннели — и вся логистика во вселенной оказалась привязана к ним. Однажды ученые найдут способ провешивать тоннели самостоятельно, пока же приходилось стабилизировать самородные червоточины.

Проход в системе Этрии-Сабика обнаружили больше пятидесяти лет назад. Прямой путь из центра Сегарской империи к ее ресурсной базе сулил неслыханную выгоду, но первые попытки освоения обернулись крахом.

Фотосфера Этрии генерирует переменный электромагнитный импульс: автоматические исследовательские станции выходят из строя, зонды за пару секунд превращаются в космический мусор. Случайный корабль может полностью лишиться управления и зависнуть на несколько месяцев, дрейфуя на периферии системы.

И “Эребус”, и “Террор” были специально подготовлены для своей миссии. Усиленные защитные экраны, запасы продовольствия и топлива позволяли переждать вспышку на дальней орбите. Но неустойчивое гравитационное поле сыграло злую шутку: два практически беспомощных судна вынужденно опустились на единственную заселенную планету Сабика. 

Системы двойных звезд редко стабильны. Орбиты ближайших астероидов — если таковые вообще имеются — постоянно трансформируются под действием гравитационных полей. Даже попадая в приемлемый для человека температурный диапазон и обладая кислородной атмосферой, планета в такой системе считается пригодной для жизни лишь условно, потому что с каждым оборотом смещается к более активному солнцу, чтобы в итоге слиться с ним — через несколько миллионов лет.

У первых колонистов не было выбора. Скорее всего, оставшись без автоматики, они попросту упали на ближайший объект и даже построили какое-то подобие цивилизации — без технологий, без связи с внешним миром, без малейшей перспективы развития. Выжили, обустроились, укоренились и, вот парадокс, в меру возможностей пришли на помощь самонадеянным сегарским исследователям.

Тот факт, что через несколько миллионов лет Баффинова Земля исчезнет со всех астрономических карт, вызывал смешанные чувства. Планета давно скрылась из виду — “Энтерпрайз” покинула систему Этрии-Сабика почти корабельные сутки назад. 

 

Старшему офицеру положена одноместная каюта. По двое селят энсинов, по трое-четверо — уоррант-офицеров. Матросу достается одна треть койко-места в трехметровом закутке без удобств. Гостей на переполненном нетранспортном судне распределяют обычно вне зависимости от ранга в общие отсеки, но для лучшего друга и его помощника капитан “Энтерпрайз” Джеймс Кларк Росс сделал исключение.

Впопыхах освобожденная типовая каюта казалась необжитой и заброшенной. От стены до стены — три метра, у изголовья двух одинаковых коек — тумбочки, между ними проход в санузел. В ногах — встроенные шкафы и голубоватая панель управления: кондиционер, вентиляция, часы, общая и экстренная связь. 

Давно, как будто в другой жизни, была своя, родная (точно такая же) двухместная каюта на “Гекле”. Джеймс Росс — молодой и самоуверенный энсин — приползал чуть живой с восьмичасовой бета-вахты, и, если не отрубался еще до ужина, мог часами говорить обо всем. А впрочем, даже если и отрубался, храпел так, что находиться подле него в замкнутом пространстве становилось решительно невозможно.

Джеймс Фитцджеймс во сне не издавал ни звука. Из лихорадки ночных кошмаров Крозье раз за разом выдергивала душная безжизненная тишина: обогрев на максимум и ни вздоха, ни шороха.

Спать после такого пробуждения не хотелось, говорить — не получалось. И Крозье уходил в кают-компанию или на обзорную палубу. Звезды на панорамных экранах тоже молчали, но их молчание не давило, не пугало и не напоминало о Баффиновой Земле.

 

***

 

Коммуникатор на запястье несколько раз мигнул зеленым и выключился — то ли медики считывали показатели, то ли кто-то любопытный с капитанским допуском запросил данные о местоположении.

Долго ждать разгадки не пришлось. 

На “Терроре” — непрошенная ассоциация — коридоры были гулкими, и отголосок шагов как будто накрывал волной и давил. “Энтерпрайз” звучала сухо и шелестяще: форменные ботинки как будто стрекотали по полу. Джеймс Росс влетел в обзорную, обгоняя беспорядочное чирканье своих шагов. 

Палубой это место называли скорее по традиции. Проходной холл продолговатой формы, ни амфитеатра со столиками, как на пассажирских судах, ни даже откидных стульев. Данные внешних камер выводились на экраны без контекстных меню и сервисной информации. Бесполезно, зато красиво.

— Мы отправляемся завоевывать космос, хотя на самом деле хотим лишь расширить Землю до его границ, — задумчиво протянул Крозье.

Росс рассеянно кивнул и тоже встал у экрана:

— Откуда это? Какая-то докосмическая фантастика?

— Наверное. Мы отправляемся в космос, приготовленные к борьбе, но в итоге нашей готовности не достаточно.

— Там про разумный океан, я вспомнил.

— Разумный и враждебный.

— Грандиозно.

— Ты не улавливаешь параллель?

— Ну же, просвети меня, Фрэнсис.

Росс нетерпеливо шаркнул каблуками, в коридоре чирикнуло полушепотом эхо. Формулировка не шла на ум. Разумный океан копировал сны астронавтов. Самый страшный враг — приснившийся монстр из-под кровати. Встреча, к которой невозможно подготовиться — встреча с самим собой.

— Мы осваиваем глубокий космос, побеждаем его и считаем себя героями. Человек обогнал свет и подчинил гравитацию, но перед собственными демонами он беззащитен.

— Это опять цитата?

— Личное наблюдение.

Росс коротко кивнул, но вряд ли понял. Помолчал, выжидая приличествующую случаю паузу, потом сменил тему. Рассказал, что семерым выжившим выделили отсек на грузовой палубе. Штатный психолог настоял на том, чтобы Тэйлор Армитаж получила личное пространство. Осмер от привилегий уоррент-офицера отказался.

На самом деле информация устарела. В альфа-смену Крозье побывал в грузовых отсеках. Семь одинаковых коек были отгорожены друг от друга складными ширмами из непрозрачного пластика. Энсин, руководивший их установкой, не слишком уверенно сослался на рекомендацию доктора Рэя. 

Четверо женщин и трое мужчин сидели каждый в своем закутке в одинаковых форменных куртках без знаков различий, равнодушно наблюдая за окружающей суетой. 

Панель управления показывала температуру в двадцать один градус по Цельсию — на два градуса выше положенных уставом девятнадцати. На столе, разложенном у противоположной стены, ровными пирамидками расположились банки консервов и энергетические батончики. 

Его подчиненные не мерзли и не голодали. Экипаж “Энтерпрайз” принял гостей с уважением и участием. В отношении этих людей Фрэнсис Крозье выполнил долг капитана. Как-то повлиять на их душевное равновесие было уже не в его власти.

Росс пустился пересказывать отчеты медиков. Крозье сдержанно поблагодарил. Разговор не клеился, Росс нервничал, мялся, все оттягивая главный вопрос:

— Что там на самом деле случилось, Фрэнсис?

Крозье промолчал. Росс нервно дернул плечом:

— Будет расследование Адмиралтейства.

— Пусть расследуют.

— Джон Рэй готовит отчет для леди Джейн Франклин.

— Пусть готовит... — Мысли апатично ползли в сторону. В глубине души было неловко за собственное показное безразличие. 

Росс прищурился и наконец отвел взгляд. Его голос звенел беспокойством и почти обидой:

— “Инвестигейтор” остался на орбите Земли Баффина. Люди МакКлура доставят на Гринвич тела и возьмут все необходимые пробы. Доктор Джон Рэй уполномочен затребовать любую информацию, он будет допрашивать выживших.

— Допрашивать?

— Интервьюировать, если хочешь.

— Не хочу.

— Фрэнсис…

Судя по напряженной позе и сжатым в линию губам, проглоченная фраза планировалась предельно откровенной. Глупый спор, — подумал Крозье. Скандал ни о чем и ни с чего. Он заставил себя поднять руку и опустить ее Россу на плечо. Естественный дружеский жест ощущался чужим и неуместным.

— Рэй подчиняется тебе, Джеймс?

— Нет.

— У тебя есть полномочия корректировать его отчеты?

— С чего бы?

— А допуск к информации? Или там все заранее засекречено?

— Нет, в смысле, да. Допуск есть, без права голоса.

— Это хорошо, — кивнул Крозье. — Почитай протоколы допросов. После будет смысл говорить.

  
  


_____________________________________________________________

 

_ Из предварительного отчета доктора Джона Рэя по делу экспедиции Джона Франклина.  _

_ Фрагмент интервью Дж. Вильямса (матрос, “Эребус”). _

 

В первую зиму мы делали мороженое. Нет, не в синтезаторах. Нет, мы еще не знали, что они нас травят. Нет, их никто не программировал нас травить, это какой-то производственный дефект. Нет… да ну его, доктор. Не об этом речь.

В общем, берешь чай, побольше сахара, можно добавить сухого молока или какого-нибудь там изюма, не знаю — у Фаулера был с собой изюм, который никто не ел. Так вот, эту байду — в стакан, туда — ложку или вилку, и в шлюзовую. Шлюзовую не грели — экономили. Там ветра не было, но температура в гамма-смену падала чуть не до шестидесяти по Фаренгейту — сиропчик с изюмом застывал за десять минут. 

Платер, правда, по дурости чуть без пальцев не осталась — нашла где-то стальную ложку, а потом за нее без перчатки взялась. Нет, она сама, никто ее не подначивал. Да и вообще я не про то!

Вы знаете, доктор, что такое голод? Вы же, наверное, диеты всякие составляете, нет? Не ваш профиль? А что ваш профиль? А впрочем, не суть.

Это всем ясно, что будут разбирательства. И что людей будут судить — живых и мертвых. Но вы должны понять, что голод отменяет запреты. Голод снимает с человека все привычки, принципы и стопоры, как шелуху с лука. 

А вот на интерес, док: вы лук когда-нибудь чистили? Живой, не синтетический. Я вот на кухне помогал, еще юнгой. Офицерская кухня — это не про общую столовую, там почти как в ресторане.

Так вот, лук. Снимаешь шелуху. Потом слой за слоем такие мясистые чешуйки-кольца. Каждое все меньше в диаметре и плотнее. А внутри — ничего. Зеленый росток, если повезет.

С человеком везет редко. 

Сначала слетает вежливость. Все эти манеры: спасибо, пожалуйста, подайте нож для рыбы. Потом, как ни прискорбно, отваливается все хорошее. Сочувствие, сопереживание, дружба, братство. Потому что: Я. Хочу. Есть. Я хочу. И плевать, кто там кому брат иль сват. От голода живот крутит, это больно. Руки-ноги болят. Голова тоже болит, потом проходит и не болит, а гудит. И кажется, что и голова раздулась, и весь ты раздулся до размеров одного беспросветного “хочу есть". 

Потом, значит, проходит брезгливость. В мозгах — раздутых и больных — остается одна мысль. И все ресурсы, все силы, все, что организм не высосал из себя в попытке напитать себя же, все идет на поиск еды. 

Раньше обувь была кожаная — вы знали об этом? Раньше теплая одежда была из шерсти животных или даже из шкур. А в теплом климате в разлагающейся органике появляются такие мелкие червячки — опарыши. И все вышеперечисленное, док, съедобно!

Только вот у нас этого не было. Мы пытались жевать резину, пластик и микрофибру. Я думал, это как жвачка. Думал, будет вкус, и он перебьет постоянное голодное отупение — но нет, было только хуже. 

Харт выкрал машинное масло, когда кончился концентрат для синтезаторов, и лейтенант Литтл приказала бросить их со всем сопутствующим барахлом. Харт урвал себе бутылку промышленной смазки, выпил и загнулся через четыре часа. И я ему завидовал.

Этот гаденыш не оставил нам ни капли. Сожрал все, не позаботился о товарищах. Вот скажите, док, неужели он бы возражал, если б мы позаботились о себе — за его счет?

Нет, мы ничего не сделали. И это не намек, будто сделали другие. Нет, я вообще не о том, док, я плохо объясняю, наверное…

Сначала отрубаются манеры, потом — доброта, потом ты перестаешь испытывать отвращение ко всему, что условно пригодно в пищу. Что на очереди? Я ж не психолог, док, скажите, есть какие-то стадии абсолютной потери себя? 

У меня кровоточили десны. Это цинга вроде. Да, в двадцать девятом веке. Да, так бывает. 

Десны распухли, зубы шатались. Я просыпался, и мне казалось, что что-то застряло в них. Крохотный кусочек мяса — я его почти чувствовал. Свой язык большой и неповоротливый, шаришь во рту — и ничего не находишь. Но вкус-то есть! Металлический и солоноватый вкус крови, терпкий — разложения, горький — это химия, сладкий — гниль.

Человек, который отрезал себе руку, чтобы ее съесть — он каннибал, что скажете? Человек, который облизал ранку от нечаянного пореза? Есть разница, да, я в курсе. Рука — умысел, капля крови — машинальный жест. 

А мой случай? Наш случай? С ним как быть? Десны болели, от этого никуда не деться. Ты сглатываешь собственную кровь, потому что других вариантов нет. Сглатываешь кровь, смакуя ее вкус на языке. 

Этикет отпал, сопереживания нет и нет гадливости. И если есть какой-то финальный стопор, какие-то базовые этические принципы или моральные императивы, то они тоже отходят в сторону в тот момент, когда мысль об отрезанной руке перестает казаться дикой.

И, кстати говоря, мертвым-то вообще без разницы…

Нет, говорю ж, я так не поступил. Надо — берите анализы в лаборатории, пробы ДНК и слепки зубов.

Но вы поймите, каждый из нас об этом думал. Каждый из нас — идеологически — перешагнул рубеж. Я готов это признать вслух. А вы, док, — вы готовы принять мое признание?

_____________________________________________________________

 

Забавный человек — коммандер Джеймс Фитцджеймс. Умом не блещет, зато быстро учится. Карьерист, но с подчиненными нянчится как с родными детьми. Молодой, красивый, не бедный вроде, а приглядишься — сплошь средневековые комплексы: не знал биологических родителей, пробился по протекции, не прошел внутриутробную генную корректировку.

Крозье никогда не понимал и до сих пор не разобрался, в чем проблема, если приемные родители любят тебя как родного, если экипаж уважает, а подаренный природой генокод не уступает большинству модификаций.

Джеймс Фитцджеймс хороший товарищ, на него можно положиться. Сейчас, после всего, Крозье без колебаний доверил бы ему свою жизнь. И возможно, поколебавшись, но точно без сожалений — руководство экспедицией.

Но до чего же с ним сложно сосуществовать вне экспедиции и устава.

Первые дни казалось, что, поднявшись на борт “Энтерпрайз”, Фитцджеймс просто стряхнул с себя последние четыре года. Ужины альфа-смены потекли привычным порядком, под ритуальный пересказ старых боевых подвигов. Фитцджеймс неизменно был в ударе, Росс вежливо посмеивался, неуверенно улыбалась первый помощник Мария Ченг, доктор Рэй задумчиво кривил губы — как все аудиторы и мозгоправы.

Крозье не встревал. Молча радовался скорой реабилитации товарища и с содроганием ожидал момента, когда в хвастливой, будто отрепетированной, речи нарисуются Туунбак и ракетница. 

Фитцджеймс по второму кругу вспоминал высадку на Ксин Йи и схлопнувшуюся червоточину в созвездии Тигра, Росс прятал вежливую усмешку в бокале, его лейтенанты охотно подхватывали эстафету, от души приукрашивая истории и перебивая друг друга. 

Потребовалась почти неделя, чтобы поймать момент, когда горделиво расправленные плечи ссутулились, а в карих глазах промелькнула паника. Все взгляды были обращены к Россу, и никто не заметил метаморфозу. Крозье поспешно отвернулся. Фитцджеймс вздрогнул, возвращая на место жизнерадостную маску. 

И ночью, в полутьме каюты, беззвучно таращился в потолок.

Крозье ворочался и пытался спать. Потом опять бродил по коридорам. Знал, что нужно что-то сказать — не знал, что.

 

Жизнь на корабле подчиняется четкому ритму: сон, еда, вахта, наряд, еда, вахта, отдых. Двадцать четыре часа — и все по кругу. Альфа-смена отошла на восьмичасовой сон, на дежурство заступают следующие. Треть экипажа всегда в боевой готовности: офицеры на мостике прокладывают курс и следят за астрогацией, уоррент-офицеры контролируют состояние всех систем и узлов, матросы заняты техническим обслуживанием судна. 

Восемь склянок — легкой вибрацией напоминает наручный комм, — первая вахта альф подошла к концу, заступает гамма. “Энтерпрайз” сбросила ход, маневрируя в метеоритном потоке. Матросы облачаются в скафандры: никакая автоматика и экраны не избавляют от необходимости проверки корпуса. Лучше залатать незначительные пробоины сейчас, чем дожидаться, пока повреждения затронут жизненно-важные системы.

Еще четыре часа — и вторая альфа-вахта: собственный биоритм перестроился на интервалы по восемь склянок. Солнечные паруса развернуты, судно дрейфует сквозь звездное скопление, избегая выхода на сдвоенную орбиту Шольца. Подзарядка батарей запущена, вахтенный привычно объявил пересменок.

Беты сдали наряд и готовятся к восьмичасовому дежурству. В офицерской столовой накрыт ужин для альфа-смены, гамма спит и видит десятый сон.

Пассажиры “Энтерпрайз" существовали как бы вне этого графика. Чтобы заполнить бесконечные пустые часы, приходилось подключать фантазию: чтение, кардио-тренировки, праздное шатание по палубам, бессистемное проглядывание новостных лент инфранета во время подзарядки судна и сеансов связи. Письма родным получались безличные и обтекаемые. Накопившаяся почта распределялась преимущественно на “ненужное”, “не интересное”, “спам” и “чужое”.

Были еще спарринги с Фитцджеймсом (сомнительное удовольствие). Тот оказался сильнее и ловчее — и дрался от души. Пропускал удары, только забывая, что у партнера искусственно завышена скорость реакции. Виду, конечно, не подавал, но обижался. Только неясно, на партнера, на себя или на неизвестных родителей, не доплативших за стандартный комплект модификаций.

Статус гражданского на фактически военном судне отсекал от экипажа невидимой стеной. Росс еще несколько раз пытался вызвать Крозье на откровенность. По внутренней почте слал регулярные напоминания об интервью Рэй. 

Крозье самовольно перевелся в гамма-смену, прописывая себе лишние четыре часа дневного сна как наряд. От парадных ужинов — вот незадача — пришлось отказаться. Двое суток прошли в абсолютной, идеальной изоляции. Потом его фокус повторил Фитцджеймс, и Крозье нехотя и, разумеется, не вслух признал, что, возможно, в глубине души, он в некотором роде не против.

 

***

 

То, что они оба Джеймсы, осмыслилось в полной мере, когда Джеймс Росс ворвался в каюту. Ворвался — громко сказано: на складном столике между койками была разложена шахматная доска, пространства для маневра оставалось впритык.

Джеймс Фитцджеймс попробовал встать, приветствуя старшего по званию, и чуть не опрокинул всю конструкцию. Крозье отодвинулся к стене, убирая колени с прохода, два Джеймса нависли над ним, раздраженно пыхтя. Малогабаритный энсинский закуток не вмещал трех капитанов.

Последовали неловкие расшаркивания и перемещение в капитанские апартаменты. Росс постепенно терял запал, Фитцджеймс наоборот, заводился сильнее.

Надо бы определить знаки различия, отстраненно размышлял Крозье. “Фитц” — даже в голове как собачья кличка. “Джим” — излишне фамильярно для обоих. “Джей Си” — навевает ассоциации с подростковыми ток-шоу.

Россу ведь уже сорок девять. Мозг уцепился за цифры, не желая концентрироваться на назревающем скандале. Мне — пятьдесят три. “Молодой да ранний” Фитцджеймс перешагнул середину четвертого десятка коммандером, через год — либо суд и тюрьма, либо капитанские нашивки.

— Вас обоих, господа, будут судить, — Росс подслушал мысль, не иначе. — Я не понимаю, Фрэнсис, почему ты мне не сказал, — добавил уже тише с плохо скрываемой горечью.

Капитанская каюта располагала просторной гостиной. Конференц-зал с круглым столом и десятком кожаных кресел выглядел и презентабельно, и уютно. По стенам разместились фотографии: старшие офицеры на панорамной палубе “Эребуса”, на экранах — туманность Росса; благотворительный ужин в Адмиралтействе, сэр Джон Барроу вручает медали; первая высадка на многострадальной Баффиновой Земле, законсервированный форт за спинами команды; памятный бал на “Терроре”, нечеткий, но узнаваемый силуэт Софии в расфокусе.

На всех снимках Росс сиял открытой, чуть самодовольной улыбкой. На всех, неизменно за правым плечом, маячила светлая макушка Крозье. Поправка: не на всех. По обе стороны от видового экрана, прямо напротив капитанского кресла расположились новые изображения: парадный свадебный портрет (Росс в стилизованном мундире с эполетами) и постановочный кадр с младенцем.

— Как поживает леди Энн? — поинтересовался Крозье, присаживаясь под семейными фото.

— Злится, что ее опять бросили одну на Гринвиче. Здорова, если ты об этом.

— Как Джеймс-младший?

— Читает про капитана Гранта и не верит, что того найдут без трэкера.

— Я тоже не верил.

— Зря. Я ж тебя нашел.

Фитцджеймс опустился по правую руку — место первого помощника. Столько лет Крозье прикрывал спину капитана Джеймса, а теперь, на излете карьеры, обзавелся Джеймсом-заместителем.

Помолчали с полминуты. Коммуникатор прожужжал полночь по корабельному. Росс сухо сообщил: в отчетах Рэя всплыли бунт, эпидемия, отравление неизвестным токсином и сильный голод. 

— Я имею в виду, люди умирали от голода? — замялся он. — Один из выживших матросов упомянул…

— Каннибализм? — подсказал Фитцджеймс

Росс коротко кивнул. Крозье присмотрелся внимательней, выискивая презрение, ужас или отвращение — их не было. За внешним лоском Джеймс выглядел усталым. Круги под глазами выдавали недосып, и сейчас, отбросив свой обычный задор, он враз дотянул до реального возраста и опыта.

— У меня на руках доклад МакКлура. Они нашли доказательства. По возвращении кто-то должен будет ответить за все.

Краем глаза Крозье заметил кивок Фитцджеймса. Тот подался вперед:

— Всю вину за произошедшее я…

— За что, Джеймс? — резко прервал его Крозье.

Секунду казалось, Фитцджеймс огрызнется как раньше или продолжит публичное покаяние, игнорируя неотданный приказ. Но он просто одеревенел, бессмысленно глядя в пространство перед собой.

— Не понял тебя, Фрэнсис, — Росс скрестил руки на груди, откидываясь на спинку кресла.

— По возвращении кто-то должен ответить — за что?

В светлых глазах мелькнуло осознание и вот теперь, пожалуй, неприязнь:

— За смерть командира экспедиции, к примеру. 

— На него напал дикий зверь.

— Бунт?

— Бунтовщиков судили, согласно флотскому Уставу. И на них тоже напал зверь — никто не выжил.

— Людоедство?

— Та же история: МакКлур обнаружил доказательства в погибшем, — Крозье выделил слово интонацией, — лагере. Обратись к медикам, запроси данные первичных осмотров. Затребуй дополнительную экспертизу, любой из выживших матросов и энсинов ее пройдет.

— А ты?

Дернулся, отмирая, Фитцджеймс. Крозье накрыл ладонью его запястье и сжал, призывая к молчанию. Ощутил разом обиду и восхищение Россом, его деловитым принятием случившегося.

— Мы с коммандером тоже пройдем, Джеймс.

Рука на подлокотнике кресла напряглась: реакция не на реплику, а на имя. В приватной беседе и напряженной ситуации тезка явно раздражал Фитцджеймса. 

Крозье отстранился, оперся локтями о стол:

— Исследовательская миссия — не увеселительная прогулка. Люди оказались в нечеловеческих условиях. Поднимайте бортовые журналы, разбирайте по молекулам синтезаторы, анализируйте несоответствия магнитного цикла Этрии расчетам. Ищите виноватых и виновных — вы их найдете. Но мои люди — восемь выживших — прошли через ад, понесли наказание за все грехи и заслужили искупление.

— Не искупление, — выдохнул Фитцджеймс, — индульгенцию.

Опять кольнуло под сердцем: за капитаном Джеймсом заканчивал фразы его первый помощник. Теперь коммандер Джеймс додумывает за своим капитаном оправдательную речь для трибунала. 

Росс убрал за ухо выбившуюся из прически прядь — почти седую, если приглядеться. На макушке и со спины это не бросалось в глаза, но виски за последние четыре года выцвели в серебро.

— Проясним, чтоб не оставлять недоговоренностей, — проговорил он, не сводя с Крозье внимательного взгляда. — Сэр Джон потерпел неудачу из-за трагической череды случайностей. Зачинщики голодного бунта, а также все причастные к каннибализму погибли.

Фитцджеймс открыл рот, подумал и закрыл. С нажимом потер ладони, умывая руки. Имя Тэйлор Армитаж так и не прозвучало.

— Все выжившие, — повторил Крозье, — должны быть оправданы.

— Все? — вкрадчиво уточнил Росс.

Фитцджеймс никак не среагировал, но в его глазах мелькнул отблеск недоброй, невеселой насмешки, и, отвечая, Крозье был уверен в своем праве отвечать за двоих:

— Как старший офицер я готов понести наказание. Мы с коммандером выступим в суде и примем вину на себя, если это поможет остальным.

— Не поможет. — Росс одобрительно кивнул и, кажется, наконец расслабился. — Я сделаю все, чтобы это предотвратить.

— Предотвратить можно было четыре года назад, — едва слышно прошептал Фитцджеймс. — Сейчас мы пытаемся подытожить последствия.

Крозье подавил мальчишеское желание пнуть его под столом и опять не глядя нашарил закаменевшее запястье на подлокотнике. Тыльная сторона ладони над кромкой манжеты была ледяной. Брови почти сошлись на переносице, щеку расчертила вертикальная складка. И даже несмотря на это, лицо казалось беззащитным, растерянным и несчастным. Секунды три казалось — потом Фитцджеймс взял себя в руки.

Разговор перевалил через кульминацию и плавно потек в сторону ироничного прагматизма. Росс настаивал на привлечении прессы — Фитцджеймс ерничал не по существу. Росс предлагал в союзники доктора Рэя, леди Джейн и армию ее фанатов — Крозье надеялся засекретить экспертизу МакКлура.

Стилизованные под старину часы с круглым циферблатом и медными стрелками показывали третий час пополуночи. Беседа пошла по кругу: уже не конструктивная, но единодушная в стремлении всех обелить.

Крозье задержался перед уходом на минуту. Пожал руку Россу, рассеянно поинтересовался:

— Как там Энни?

— Уже спрашивал, — фыркнул Росс.

— Она справляется? 

— С домом? С титулом?

— С младшим Джеймсом.

— С двумя Джеймсами — это ты хотел узнать?

В коридоре прошелестел отголосок удаляющихся шагов Фитцджеймса. Росс ухмыльнулся, Крозье неожиданно для себя отзеркалил ухмылку. Поблагодарил еще раз и пошел прочь. Почти не удивился, услышав брошенное в спину:

— Энн справляется. Я — ревную.

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

_ Фрагмент личного дневника Джин Кенли (энсин, “Террор”).  _

_ Опубликовано с согласия автора, без купюр. _

 

_ День 1271 _

Похоже, я останусь без пальца. Или двух. На ноге. Глупо получилось. 

Попыталась по своим записям вычислить межгалактическую дату — прошло почти три с половиной корабельных года. Попыталась прикинуть какой месяц сейчас на Сэйнт-Монанс — думаю, март или апрель и цветут секвойи. Попыталась вспомнить, как это — когда апрель. Запах хвои, красноватые лучи Тзе в прорехах бурых грозовых облаков, истаивающие снежные шапки далеких гор.

У нас снова холодает. И Сабик едва всплывает над горизонтом в полдень. Наш лагерь провонял жженной резиной, тухлым мясом и антисептиком. 

Как так вышло с ногой? Сказать по правде, я удивляюсь, почему не вышло раньше. Я проснулась, натянула ботинки и пошла. Обувь за ночь задубела, стала как твердый пластик. Ноги под утро тоже подмерзли, но не критично. Зато пока я пыталась пропихнуть ступню в чертову ледышку, ступня напрочь потеряла чувствительность. 

Мне казалось, что все нормально. Мне казалось, я поджимала пальцы и вообще как-то управляла мышцами и суставами. Но на самом деле оказалось не так. Я просто долбилась более мягким пластиком в более твердый, пока одно не утрамбовалось в другое. 

В общем, мы шли часа три, и только когда остановились на привал, я заметила, что с ногой что-то не то. 

Пара человек из наших спят, не снимая обувь. И, если все обойдется, стоит, пожалуй, перенять эту привычку.

В общем, Вильямс помог мне содрать ботинок, и выяснилось, что четвертый и мизинец торчат вбок. Еще и посинели. И распухли немного.

Вильямс — придурок — предложил перекусить. Ферье — коза — заявила, что подождет, пока я отморожу нормальную порцию. Пока эти двое зубоскалили, притащился Осмер. Он-то считает себя старшим над нами. Посмотрев на его постную рожу, я тоже посмеялась — чего уж.

Было действительно весело, пока Армитаж не вырвало. С ней это частенько — оно и ясно. Но иногда — как в этот раз — совсем не кстати. 

Место нашли хорошее, между двух холмов. Осмер откопал под снегом какую-то померзшую поросль в суп. Если честно, тогда я и вспомнила про весну и секвойи. И даже думала, что смогу представить все это, если закрою глаза. 

Но Армитаж не сопоставила в своей дурной башке наш лагерь с направлением ветра. И в итоге мы все имели счастье обонять содержимое ее желудка.

Я раньше думала, на морозе нет запахов. Это чушь, ей богу, они есть. Снег пахнет чистотой и пустотой, космосом. Как новенький скафандр или как действительно хороший антисептик. Только в отличии от антисептика, он не поглощает другие запахи, а как бы подчеркивает их. Может, даже усиливает. Может, это свойство снега тут, на Баффиновой Ледышке? 

В общем, аромат стоял тот еще. Вильямс подуспокоился, хоть и сомневаюсь, что потерял аппетит. Осмер попытался осмотреть мою ногу, я и сама попыталась — тем более, что без ботинка оно все начало оттаивать и зверски болеть. 

Если без подробностей, то пальцы мне вправили. Коммандер сказал, это не сложнее носа (был опыт?), что-то там поколдовал (я отвернулась), дернул (лучше б оторвал) и посоветовал приложить холодное. 

Коммандер у нас хороший. И чувство юмора у него не деформировалось до состояния Вильямса.

Вильямс, справедливости ради, тоже ничего. Когда не шутит о том, о чем не имеет ни малейшего понятия.

Тысяча двести семьдесят первый день, подумать только. У меня даже не получается осознать цифру. Тут на планете ее попросту не с чем сопоставить. Снежная пустошь, без конца и края. На полчаса вылезает белый Сабик, следом за ним еще на пару минут — синяя Этрия с зеленоватым ореолом паргелия. Потом все прекращается, и до следующего полудня остаются всполохи северного сияния, скрежет льда и запах антисептика.

Цифры здесь не имеют смысла. Мы идем один день? Вечность? Мы дойдем однажды? Или сдохнем тут? Лучше бы первое, потому что я не хочу здесь оставаться. Это не правда, что после смерти нет разницы — мне безразлично, как и где доживать. Единственное, что меня волнует, единственное, чего я бы хотела избежать любым способом, единственное, что меня сейчас пугает, это что мое тело врастет (вмерзнет?) в этот мир, станет его частью. 

Если я не дойду, я хочу, чтобы мое тело сожгли. Или съели на худой конец. 

Я не хочу здесь оставаться. Я не хочу оставить здесь ничего.

_____________________________________________________________

 

Иногда Крозье ощущал себя напрочь лишенным дара красноречия. Сэр Джон умел изъясняться не просто красиво, он умел вести за собой — и на службе и в быту. Он умел расположить к себе, заговорить зубы и влезть в душу. Может, поэтому он получил должность командующего экспедицией, а Крозье — нет?

Фитцджеймс продолжал не спать, исправно укладываясь в постель с гамма-сменой, в шестнадцать часов по корабельному времени (Крозье поглядывал исподтишка). 

Сэр Джон разрешил бы эту ситуацию, точно. Процитировал Конфуция — о высшей цели и смысле жизни. Втянул бы в дискуссию, посулил неизвестно что, одарил своей бесценной отеческой любовью. Благодатью. Тьфу.

— Джеймс, вы не думали обратиться к медикам за снотворным? 

Несколько секунд ничего не происходило. Крозье успел было решить, что ошибся и что Фитцджеймс в действительности спит, не закрывая глаз. Но потом губы изогнулись в невеселой усмешке, взгляд скользнул вбок и остановился на Крозье.

— Вы никогда не боялись темноты, Фрэнсис?

— Может быть, в детстве. Не помню.

— Холода? 

— До всего случившегося? Нет. С чего бы?

— Пустоты?

— Она не опасна. К чему эти вопросы, Джеймс? У вас панические атаки?

Фитцджеймс завозился в постели, приподнялся на локте. Недоуменно вскинул брови, покачал головой:

— Нет.

Помолчал, устраиваясь у стены. Потом заговорил:

— Вы никогда не задумывались, что космос — это монстр из детских кошмаров? Темнота, холод и пустота. Практически мгновенная смерть, неприглядная и мучительная. 

— Хотите сказать, человечество зря вышло к звездам?

— Зря? Нет, что вы. Просто я только сейчас задумался, что человечество вышло к звездам, не осознав произошедшего.

Крозье тоже уселся к стене. Хотел было включить свет, но беседа в полутемной каюте вызывала приятную ностальгию.

— Младенец тоже не осознает важности первого шага. И тем не менее встает и шагает, потому что это заложено в нем природой.

— Все верно, — оживился Фитцджеймс. — Встает, шагает и падает.

— Собирает синяки и ссадины и снова идет.

— То, что произошло с нами, Фрэнсис, — как раз такая ссадина. Эта мысль не дает мне покоя.

Фитцджеймс молчал, давая время осмыслить сказанное. Крозье невольно вспомнил младшую сестру и как та неловко ковыляла по дому, цепляясь за папины пальцы. Упав, никогда не плакала: сидела, надув щеки, и недоверчиво разглядывала разбитую коленку. 

Сколько клеток кожи погибает с одним порезом? Сколько эритроцитов и лейкоцитов в капле крови на салфетке, которой мама ласково промокнет крохотную ранку? Сто двадцать погибших, девять выживших. Кожа ребенка регенерирует быстрее взрослой: пройдет неделя, и на пухлой ножке не останется ни следа. 

Задумчивое молчание прервал звонок по комму. Экран вспыхнул красным, отображая экстренный вызов от Марии Ченг. Первый помощник Росса выглядела собранной и уверенной: ночь гамма-смены приходилась на вторую альфа-вахту.

Фитцджеймс мгновенно подобрался. Крозье торопливо включил громкую связь.

— Капитан сказал, — без предисловий начала Ченг, — вы захотите узнать об этом сразу: произошла утечка информации, энсин с “Террора” выложила свой личный дневник в открытый доступ.

 

***

 

Джин Кенли, двадцати пяти лет от роду, уроженка единственной обитаемой планеты в системе Лямбды Голубя, относилась к той нередкой породе людей, которые убеждены в собственной исключительной ценности для окружающего мира. Хуже того: энсин Кенли заочно причисляла к исключительным и ценным всех представителей человечества.

Подобный гуманизм, безусловно, благороден и красив. В мире победившей меритократии нет места информационной блокаде и ограничениям свобод. Но ради всего святого, что должно случиться с мозгами, чтобы выпускник Академии, энсин Военно-Космического флота, забросил в инфранет детальное и вдумчивое описание провала Адмиралтейства?

Консилиум собрался в медблоке. Вряд ли Кенли тут пряталась, скорее просто проходила обязательный ежедневный осмотр, когда рванула ее информационная бомба. Крепкая, жилистая, с низким лбом и широко посаженными глазами, сейчас, сидя на кушетке, она напоминала пса на изготовке. 

Доктор Рэй маячил за спиной девушки. В угол забился кто-то из помощников врача. Ченг замерла у двери в отсек, ее широкое, бледное лицо выглядело полностью беспристрастным. 

Прямо перед Кенли, оседлав складной стул, устроился Фитцджеймс. Она говорила, он — слушал. Она запиналась и перескакивала с мысли на мысль, торопилась, боясь не успеть оправдаться. Фитцджеймс понимающе кивал, не издавая ни звука. За нескончаемым потоком слов Кенли было почти незаметно, что он готов убить ее голыми руками. Крозье отчего-то не сомневался, Фитцджеймс готов.

Нет ничего незаконного и противоестественного в личном блоге. По закону карается лишь раскрытие военной тайны. Каждый выпускник Академии, каждый офицер Флота подписывает бумаги о неразглашении. Некоторые даже читают их перед этим: чтобы знать, о чем допустимо говорить вечером с семьей.

Или с друзьями.

Или с подписчиками.

Миссия Джона Франклина не была секретной. Первые месяцы при любой оказии родным и близким отправлялись сотни посланий. Люди делились надеждами и опасениями, радовались, грустили, сохраняли фотографии детей и любимых, записывали видео-чаты, чтобы пересматривать до следующего сеанса связи. Никого не волновал открытый видеоблог какого-то энсина. Судите сами: “Еда — как еда, вахты бесконечны, наряд в лаборатории бесполезен”, — кто-нибудь будет слушать это каждый день?

Когда пропал доступ к инфранету, записи стали копиться впрок: “День триста пятнадцатый, темно и холодно, ветер воет, лед треплет обшивку”. Никаких технических подробностей. Никаких государственных тайн. Это не противоречит уставу, так ведь, коммандер?

День пятисотый — каждый из нас писал письма. Пока работали генераторы, пока была надежда взлететь, мы наговаривали обращения к любимым, изливая душу перед камерой, микрофоном или клавиатурой. Каждый из нас хотел что-то до кого-то донести.

Стул возмущенно проскрежетал по полу металлическими ножками: Фитцджеймс поднялся. Метнулся в одну сторону — полтора шага, и столько же — обратно. Уперся в Ченг, сменил курс на Крозье. Тихо, но отчетливо спросил, не оборачиваясь:

— Вы не видите разницы между личной перепиской и открытой публикацией, Кенли?

Она стушевалась. Плечи наконец опали, в глазах мелькнуло затравленное выражение.

— Я не хотела публичности, сэр. Я не сделала ничего противозаконного. Это были личные записи для открытого блога с парой десятков подписчиков. 

— Теперь — с парой тысяч, — нейтрально заметила Ченг. — Или миллионов.

— Чем это нам грозит? — все так же не повышая голоса поинтересовался Фитцджеймс. Он машинально занял место подле Крозье, замыкая неровное кольцо вокруг кушетки.

Из-за плеча Кенли ответил Рэй:

— Гласностью, господа. Свободой слова — не больше и не меньше.

Его баки неряшливо пушились, и Крозье не к месту вспомнил мертвого и наполовину разделанного Гудсира. Потом — как утопился Ходжсон. И как Литтл шептала перед смертью: “Почти”. И: “Поздно, поздно, поздно”.

Кенли судорожно вздохнула:

— Я не нарушала Устав. У меня тоже есть права и свободы…

— Права? — зарычал Крозье, нависая над ней. Дернул плечом, сбрасывая ладонь Фитцджеймса. — А что тогда с правами погибших? Их родственников? Друзей?

— Они тоже хотят знать, — прошипела Кенли.

— Из ваших позерских писулек? Из поганого блога?

Фитцджеймс придвинулся вплотную, пальцы железной хваткой впились в локоть Крозье:

— Не надо, капитан.

— Я написала правду, — эхом отозвалась Кенли.

Фитцджеймс настойчиво потянул Крозье назад. Тот досадливо вывернулся и вылетел вон из медотсека.

 

“День 1131, — гласили заголовки новостных лент. — Джобсон тоже умер. Наверное, от голода. Тело лежало перед палаткой, как будто он пытался уползти. Лицо, похоже, поклевали птицы. Выглядит ужасно, но это не люди! И это дичь!”

“День 1326”, — обещала контекстная реклама. На черном баннере красовалось фото рукописной страницы с наляпанными поверх кровавыми кляксами. “Мрак и Ужас: каннибалы в космо-флоте?” — вопрошала очередная газетенка. Журналисты, эксперты, психологи и блогеры — возмущались, восхищались и юродствовали.

Паразитировали на трупах. Пировали, как оголодавшие стервятники.

Крозье сбросил вызов Росса, выключил комм и притушил освещение.

В последние дни — месяцы — было просто: цель ясна, курс определен, маршрут проложен. Заготовить мясо, организовать транспортировку, утеплиться на ночлег. Осмер ворчал, что не капитанское это дело, но повиновался. Остальные просто повиновались и не прекословили. Если кто-то мучился душевными терзаниями или нуждался в участии, то с этим, слава Богу, к капитану не шли.

Копили мудрые мысли и ценные наблюдения до лучших времен и благодарной аудитории.

Неслышно отъехала, отворяясь, дверь каюты.

— Вы ведь писали родным, Фрэнсис? — спросил Фитцджеймс. Рывком расстегнул куртку, бросил на постель, сел прямо напротив Крозье, упираясь локтями в колени. Уставился в темный пятачок между четырьмя ногами и двумя койками.

— Писал сестре, разумеется, да.

— Друзьям?

— Нет, — сказал Крозье, не уточняя, что “нет” — друзей.

— Мисс Крэкрофт?

— Нет. Это важно?

— Нет. Но Кенли… Ее тоже можно понять. И я понимаю.

Если наклониться вперед, подумал Крозье, лоб упрется прямо в темную макушку. Если сделать это достаточно резко, есть шанс выбить из его дурной башки эту всепрощающую сентиментальную чушь.

Крозье откинулся назад, основательно приложившись затылком о прохладный пластик.

— Это в общем уже не важно, Джеймс. Что сделано — то сделано. Не исправить.

Джеймс все так же гипнотизировал пол в проходе. Крозье разглядывал стену над его головой.

Зажужжал комм, замигал зеленым. Росс, судя по всему, закончил брифинг с Адмиралтейством и жаждал поделиться. Интересно, если залезть сейчас под одеяло, он отложит беседу?

— Вы воспринимаете всех выживших, — Фитцджеймс замялся, подыскивая слова, — как боевые единицы? Как строчки в отчете? Как безликую людскую массу?

Он наконец поднял голову, и теперь смотрел снизу вверх, не то просительно, не то с укором.

— Я сделал все, что было в моих силах, чтобы спасти их жизни. Разве важно, как я к ним отношусь? — Крозье зябко обхватил себя руками. 

— Не важно, Фрэнсис. Вы правы. Для меня важно, как вы относитесь ко мне.

 

***

 

Трактовка совокупности людей как массы, толпы или общественности берет свое начало в дохристианской эпохе. Однако в отдельную дисциплину управление общественным мнением выделилось лишь в двадцатом веке.

Если Джеймс Росс начинал изъясняться историческими очерками, значит, прямо сейчас в его гениальной голове формировался гениальный план. Задача окружающих при этом сводилась к молчаливому присутствию. 

Крозье присутствовал.

Капитанская каюта, даже одноместный спальный отсек, была раза в два просторнее энсинской. Росс замер, опираясь на спинку стула, как на кафедру. Крозье устроился на заправленной койке, досадуя, что не настоял на присутствии Фитцджеймса.

Внешне все было как раньше. Только на душе скребли кошки.

“День 987, — написала Кенли. — Сегодня был карнавал”. На загруженном в инфранет скане проступали разводы сажи и следы слез.

“Мы все оказались в ловушке. Пламя ревело. Люди, сгорая заживо, выли. Мы звали на помощь — но никто не пришел”. 

Существует два способа информирования: заранее и постфактум. Когда на кону честь и свобода, не стоит пренебрегать ни одним из них.

Общество — масса, толпа — не терпит секретов. Любая тайна, любая попытка замалчивания будет воспринята в штыки. В зале суда у тебя не найдется сторонников. Ты окажешься один на один с обвинением и фактами. С тем, как обвинение эти факты повернет.

“День 1095. Дэйли рвало кровью. Идти она не могла, хоть и пыталась. Капитан насилу усадил ее в волокушу. Я думала, она поспит — а она умерла”. 

Леди Джейн удерживала интерес к пропавшей экспедиции на протяжении без малого полугода. Она заблаговременно обеспечила мужу славу. Она заранее отпустила ему все грехи.

Джин Кенли, сама того не сознавая, идеально вписалась в заданный вектор. Она никого не обвиняет. Она ничего не требует. Она молода, симпатична и несчастна. Она — то, что нужно толпе.

“День 1152. Мюрэй все-таки не выкарабкался. Данн пытался накормить его и плакал. Капитан снова рыл могилу сам. Я думаю, он тоже плакал. Нас осталось всего двенадцать”.

Сэбин в ярости, Джонс рвет и мечет. Адмиралтейство стоит на ушах. Бэрроу не отстранить — он мертв. Франклина не вздернуть. Адмиралтейство село в лужу: все виновные погибли. Нужен козел отпущения, и это ты, Фрэнсис. Ты и Фитцджеймс. 

Но малышка Кенли рассказала людям, как наш распрекрасный коммандер вытирал ей сопли. И как бравый капитан охотился на тюленя, чтобы прокормить экипаж.

Это беспроигрышный вариант. Прямое попадание. 

Будет, конечно, и грязь. Будет недовольство родных. Но это все мелочи. В глобальном смысле — реакция Адмиралтейства лучшее тому подтверждение, — Джин Кенли вытащила всем вам счастливый билет.

Росс говорил и говорил. 

Крозье думал: Фитцджеймс обиделся, что Росс не пригласил его на обсуждение. Правильно Росс не пригласил. Фитцджеймс бы после обсуждения застрелился.

 

***

 

— Я зря упрекал вас в недостатке привязанности к экипажу, Фрэнсис.

Гамма-смена уже поужинала, бета заканчивала завтрак, готовясь отрабатывать наряд. Офицерская столовая постепенно пустела. Во главе стола, негромко переговариваясь, доедали яичницу две девушки с лейтенантскими нашивками. Джеймс гонял по тарелке последний кусок бекона и всем своим видом выражал крайнюю степень задумчивости.

— Я, кажется, осознал причины вашей холодности. 

Крозье хмыкнул, отпивая чай. 

Фитцджеймс наконец прошел условно-добровольное психологическое освидетельствование у Рэя. Остался под впечатлением, судя по всему.

— Да, понимаю, как это звучит, Фрэнсис. Но ваша — и наша — проблема в Уставе. Вы отвечаете за своих людей, люди вам подчиняются. Устав говорит: так и должно быть. И никто не расценивает ваши действия как подвиг.

Загремела посуда. Лейтенанты споро и слаженно собрали тарелки в аккуратную стопку, поднялись из-за стола, пожелали приятного аппетита и без спешки удалились.

Фитцджеймс наконец сунул в рот бекон и теперь хрустел им — в повисшей тишине было слышно.

— Джеймс, вы преувеличиваете мои заслуги. 

— Разве?

— Подвиг — или преступление — в равной мере на всех нас.

— Нет, Фрэнсис. Я не говорил раньше, и я сожалею о своей сдержанности, но если бы не вы, никто из нас не выжил бы. Наше спасение — заслуга не Адмиралтейства. Я выжил вопреки всем флотским нормативам и не свихнулся лишь благодаря вашему опыту, смекалке и силе воли. Быть вашим другом — честь для меня, я от всего сердца надеюсь оправдать ваше доверие.

Чашка звякнула о блюдце, скрипнули по полу ножки стула: Крозье отодвинулся, разворачиваясь лицом к собеседнику. 

— Вы мне льстите, Джеймс. 

Фитцджеймс улыбался открыто и чуть иронично. Так было в другой жизни и с другими людьми. До того, как над гробом Франклина зачитали панихиду по Гору. До того, как красавице Ле Весконт ампутировали обмороженные пальцы.

В карих глазах плясали озорные искры. Фитцджеймс улыбался и никого не вспоминал.

— Льщу, Фрэнсис? Просто не считаю нужным скрывать свои симпатии.

— Я не понимаю... 

— Вы мне нравитесь — как командир, как человек и как мужчина.

Крозье неуверенно усмехнулся, пытаясь скрыть нервозность:

— Давайте сменим тему, Джеймс. Мне кажется, это неуместно.

— Простите, Фрэнсис. Меньше всего я хотел вас обидеть. — Зыбкая безмятежность выцвела, как старая фотография, уступая место привычной сосредоточенности. — Вы мне очень дороги. Я восхищаюсь вами и, наверное, выгляжу глупо, добиваясь взаимности. 

Абсолютная прямолинейность, отметил Крозье почти с благоговением, и предельная четкость формулировки. Капитанские нашивки через год, адмиральский пост — к середине пятого десятка.

— Ваше восхищение, безусловно, взаимно. Но мне кажется, дух противоречия ведет вас по ложному курсу.

— Теперь не понимаю я.

— Даже не принимая во внимание недопустимость неуставных отношений, я не лучший объект для приложения ваших симпатий.

С тихим шипением отъехала дверь в кухню, пропуская матроса с пустой тележкой под посуду. Фитцджеймс его как будто не заметил.

— Я не рассматриваю другие варианты, Фрэнсис.

— Закроем тему, Джеймс. Не стоит к этому возвращаться.

 

***

 

Жизнь звезды исчисляется миллиардами лет. Рождаются галактики, расцветают на звездной карте туманности, гаснут целые созвездия, пронизывая тело вселенной пространственными червоточинами. Человеческий век слишком скоротечен, чтобы постичь эти процессы.

Люди разлетелись во все стороны от старой доброй Земли, зацепились, кто где, прижились, осели. Погрузились в космос, осознавая его чем-то постоянным и статичным.

Эта созвездия Киля, Форамен, синяя переменная двойная, засияла сверхновой задолго до высадки на Луну первых астронавтов. Республиканские режимы теснили монархистов, паровозы тащили по рельсам вагоны, громоздкие и неповоротливые парусники бороздили просторы земных океанов — когда до Земли дошла первая вспышка. 

Чудо: давно занесенная в звездный атлас и почти незаметная раньше точка озарила ночной небосвод. Какие-то полвека Эта звездного Арго звала за собой земных моряков. Потом поблекла, успокоилась. Через двести лет снова мигнула и пропала.

Солнце “услышало”: взбесилось, мучая Землю магнитными бурями. Взрывная волна сверхновой едва не сбросила с орбиты космическую станцию. Звездные аргонавты продирались сквозь звездный шторм, латая пробоину под килем — новорожденная черная дыра зияла за семь с половиной тысяч световых лет от Земли.

Коммандер Ченг божилась однажды за ужином, будто еще энсином во время стычки с беккскими колонистами близ тоннеля Кеплера наблюдала последние отблески агонии Форамен. Говорила, это грустно: звезды уже нет, и нам остались лишь замешкавшиеся воспоминания.

Крозье подумал тогда: здесь, в космосе, человечество просто обречено опаздывать. 

 

На интерактивном экране в капитанской гостинной проплывал Канопус. Пылающий гигант без единой живой планеты в радиусе сотни световых лет: Альфа Киля, нос небесного Арго. 

В ясную ночь на Нью-Бэмбридже Канопус, просачиваясь между трех спутников, почти затмевает их яркостью. Летом Авиор рано садится. Вересковые пустоши в лиловой дымке жужжат пчелиным роем. Луны поднимаются по очереди, младшая едва подскакивает над горизонтом к полуночному затмению старшей. Розоватый полусвет пахнет медом. Старые земные мифы и новые созвездия манят вверх и в бесконечность.

— На Гринвиче созвездие Корабля не восходит в южных широтах, — Росс вышел из своей каюты в гостиную, на ходу застегивая китель. Мазнул пальцами по панели управления, включил свет на максимум.

Крозье зажмурился и с нажимом потер глаза. Под веками плыли темные круги.

— На Земле было наоборот: до северных широт кое-как дотягивалась только Мю Паруса.

Росс криво усмехнулся:

— Не желаешь сам проверить? 

— Не желаю.

— Вся эта двумерная астрономия должна иначе восприниматься с Земли.

— О чем ты хотел поговорить, Джеймс? Я уже засыпаю.

Росс приглушил яркость экрана. Крозье с сожалением отвел глаза и присел на край стола. 

Росс подпирал стену между фотографией высадки на Астероидный пояс Росса и звездным сертификатом. Заговорил не сразу:

— Я чувствую, что виноват перед тобой, дружище.

— В том, что заставил меня напялить эполеты на твою свадьбу? Или в том, что обозвал моим именем комету?

Росс хохотнул:

— Чем тебе на этот раз не угодила комета?

— Периодом обращения, быть может?

— Она еще лет пять будет видна над Гринвичем! Хвост на полнеба! Самое крупное ядро из всех известных!

— Динамическая орбита, Джеймс. Как у бегущей звезды.

— Ее просто никто нормально не исследовал!

Крозье закатил глаза. Препирательства на тему именной кометы при желании могли растягиваться, как ее хвост.

— Думаешь, мне стоит снарядить собственную экспедицию?

Росс невесело усмехнулся:

— Вот как раз об этом я и хотел поговорить.

На экране Канопус плюнул в сторону Энтерпрайз сияющим протуберанцем. Крозье залюбовался. Росс продолжил:

— Я не должен был отказываться от полета к Этрии.

— Думаешь, ты бы укротил ее магнитные аномалии? Стабилизировал бы червоточину? Спас людей?

— Не в этом дело, Фрэнсис?

— А в чем?

Росс помолчал, подбирая слова. 

— Я виноват перед тобой лично, потому что не полетел с тобой и не прикрыл тебя.

Второй раз за неделю захотелось выпить. На худой конец — кого-то ударить или что-то разбить. Навязанное сочувствие как будто вымораживало внутренности. Крозье поджал губы и выдавил из себя:

— Я тебя об этом не просил.

Росс вскинулся.

— Ты и не должен был просить! Моя вина: я тебя не услышал!

— Нечего было слышать.

— Я не догадался!

— Не о чем было гадать!

— Я тебя подвел.

Крозье напрягся, надеясь избежать сантиментов. Пытаясь убедить себя, что весь этот нелепый поток самоуничижения — дружеское участие. Не снисходительная жалость и не запоздалые попытки что-то вернуть.

Росс в два шага пересек комнату, сжал ладонями плечи, глядя прямо в глаза. На светлой, ореховой радужке выделялись зеленоватые вкрапления. С близкого расстояния было прекрасно видно. 

Крозье судорожно сглотнул, прикладывая все силы к тому, чтоб не отстраниться.

— Послушай, старина. Мы были прекрасной командой. Я никогда и нигде не найду такого, как ты, помощника. Все, чего я достиг…

— Джеймс, заканчивай.

Росс открыл рот, потом поджал губы и наконец-то убрал руки.

Крозье улыбнулся.

— Вы с Ченг сработаетесь, если еще не сработались. 

— Да, точно, — Росс сбился с заготовленной речи, и теперь явно терялся. — Ты, небось, засиделся на вторых ролях...

— На скамье подсудимых я буду солировать.

— Брось, ты же понимаешь, я не об этом.

Крозье прикинул: сорок восемь часов до прибытия. Надо выспасться и окончательно утрясти с Фитцджеймсом линию поведения с прессой.

— У тебя ведь тоже теперь прекрасный помощник, — задумчиво протянул Росс.

— Он справляется.

— Стальные нервы, благородство и преданность.

— И мазохистское стремление к саморазрушению.

— Это как?

Крозье покосился на экран, но Канопус уже скрылся из виду. Комм на запястье напомнил, что у гамма-смены уже три часа как ночь. Крозье рассеянно дернул плечами:

— Не умеет выбирать друзей.

— Тебя что ли?

— А есть варианты?

Росс несколько секунд смотрел исподлобья, а потом засмеялся. Крозье скривился в попытке изобразить улыбку, чем вызвал очередной приступ веселья.

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

_ Из предварительного отчета доктора Джона Рэя по делу экспедиции Джона Франклина.  _

_ Фрагмент интервью Х. Уилкс (рядовой десантной группы сопровождения, “Террор”). _

 

Никогда раньше не раздумывала ни о чем таком. Даже в мыслях, если честно, не было думать в ту сторону. Но сейчас точно могу сказать: у всего на свете есть душа.

Это не про религию, ни в коем случае, это скорее что-то из разряда теории относительности, или всех этих пространственно-временных штук. Звучит фантастически, но по факту работает. Нельзя потрогать рукой, нельзя увидеть глазами, но ведь и с червоточинами так когда-то было. И со сверхсветовыми скоростями. 

Да что там! Когда-то люди и от земли оторваться не могли! И железа не знали. Прятались по пещерам, на звезды не смотрели. А про душу уже понимали. Отчего ж мы разучились понимать?

Туунбак ел души. Спросите любого. Он не защищал аборигенов, он не охотился ради пропитания, он изничтожал нас, стирал, сжирал саму суть человека. Понимаете, о чем я говорю, док?

 

Джон Рэй: Вы говорите о генно-модифицированном белом медведе. Агрессивном и с некими пси-способностями, так?

Хелен Уилкс (смеется): Прекрасно, док! Как червоточина! В вашем исполнении это все так по-научному!

Дж.Р.: Лишь наукообразно. Нет никаких подтверждений пси-фактора, тем более у неразумных существ.

Х.У.: И не будет, док. Мы наш пси-фактор съели.

 

Капитан сказал, если выбросим полтонны экологически чистого мяса, подохнем с голоду. Так бы и было! Но не в этом суть. Даже если б Туунбак не был мясом. Даже если б он в итоге оказался из долбанного льда и тухлятины, как обещали аборигены, нам стоило его съесть и сдохнуть.

Вы не верите в душу, да? Но Туунбак ел души. Все ребята, которые погибли, — они продолжились в нем. Или погибли в нем. Или стали его частью, не знаю.

У местных есть разные сказки, мол, плоть нерожденного ребенка, кость почившей матери, рог козы и яйца лося. Сляпать заклятьем, смешать, но не взбалтывать — получится Туунбак. Он состоит из обрывков, осколков и остатков всего, с чем соприкоснулся. Всего, что смог в себя вобрать. 

 

Дж.Р.: Простите, мисс Уилкс. Вы описываете верования колонистов, которые опустившихся до первобытного строя?

Х.У.: Я описываю то, что было, док. То, что я видела, помню и знаю.

Дж.Р.: Поясните. Медведь-людоед, пси-фактор, магические практики — речь идет о религиозном культе? О психотропных веществах?

Х.У.: Речь о том, док, что Туунбак съел старину Хизера. Я съела Туунбака. Хизер теперь — со мной.

 

Я прошла освидетельствование, я нормальная. Хотите по-научному? Субъективная реальность. Я в это поверила. Я сделала это реальным. Если это нельзя ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть, если я — единственный свидетель и наблюдатель, выходит все, что я говорю, будет правдой.

Туунбак всосал в себя сто двадцать душ. Мы — выжившие — везем их домой.

_____________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> О названиях кораблей:
> 
> HMS Enterprise — английское парусное научно-исследовательское судно XIX века, в 1848—1849 гг служило флагманским кораблём экспедиции Росса, направленной на поиски пропавшей экспедиции Франклина. https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMS_Enterprise_(1848)
> 
> HMS Investigator — английское парусное исследовательское судно XIX века, в 1848—1849 годах находилось в составе экспедиции Росса, направленной на поиски пропавшей экспедиции Франклина. В 1850 году включено в состав экспедиции Мак-Клура, также посланной по следам Франклина.   
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMS_Investigator_(1848)


	2. Chapter 2

Самым примечательным в докторе Рэе были его бакенбарды. Они делали и без того широкое лицо совершенно круглым. Комичное зрелище, если бы не узко посаженные льдисто-серые глазки и почти бесцветные губы, сжатые в линию. На вид ему можно было дать все пятьдесят, и только кисти рук выдавали молодость и отсутствие привычки к физическому труду.

В ладонях Рэй неизменно крутил старомодный механический карандаш, которым никуда ничего не записывал. Грифель поблескивал в белом верхнем свете. Рэй задавал общие вопросы. Крозье отвечал односложно и думал о своем.

Едва ли глубокоуважаемый секретариат Адмиралтейства одобрит эту мысль для внесения в программу Академии, но единственный стопроцентный метод проверки доверия в команде — это дилемма заключенного.

Классический пример: одно преступление, двое грабителей, два вектора поведения у каждого и четыре возможных финала. Ты сотрудничаешь или играешь в молчанку. И не знаешь, какой из двух вариантов выберет партнер.

В двадцатом веке социологи додумались увеличить число итераций. В двадцать первом — вывели три оптимальных многофакторных стратегии. Если упрощать, все они основаны на кооперации или обратной связи.

Но, возвращаясь к доверию, команде и высокочтимым лордам Адмиралтейства: в реальном мире, с учетом всех аспектов, единственный способ не потерять себя — это молчание.

Рэй злился, но изо всех сил демонстрировал благожелательность. Светлые брови почти сходились на переносице. Он все больше говорил сам, как бы невзначай ссылаясь на экспертизу МакКлура. Поначалу Крозье надеялся, что он сорвется и выболтает лишнее. Вскоре стало понятно, доктор просто сменил тактику.

По приблизительным подсчетам выходило, что среди погибших шестьдесят три процента мужчин. Пятьдесят четыре с половиной процента были старше среднего возраста по команде. Все идентифицированные останки свидетельствуют о накоплении токсинов в организме. Тридцать три человека так и не были идентифицированы.

Конференц-зал, отведенный под допросы, был небольшим и совершенно безликим. Овальный стол, кружок крутящихся кожаных стульев, черный обзорный экран и скорее декоративная, чем реально используемая кем-то стопка бумаг в центре. 

Крозье вспоминал, как рвало кровью восемнадцатилетнего Янга. Как тонкая, будто тростинка, и почти прозрачная от голода Уилкс в одиночку волокла окоченевшее тело Дэйли. Как скрылся в тумане силуэт Блэнки. Как Бридженс бросил лазарет и растворился в безжизненном свете Сабика. 

Люди умирали без всякой статистики и логики. Люди теряли надежду и цель. Многомудрые психологи и эксперты найдут всему объяснение. Подрихтуют, пригладят и причешут историю для потомков. 

Лет через сто уже не останется ни Янга, ни Дэйли, ни Уилкс. Сохранится “Потерянная экспедиция Франклина”, фамилии лейтенантов (в скобках, через запятую), два корабля, четыре года, сто двадцать жертв.

Рэй притормозил — видимо, иссякли цифры. Вперил в Крозье выжидательный взгляд. Спросил, вряд ли надеясь на реакцию:

— Неужели у вас нет собственной версии случившегося? Почему, несмотря на ваше тотальное невезение, экспедиция сумела вернуться домой?

Крозье картинно развел руками:

— Однажды древнегреческого философа Диагора спросили, правда ли, что все спасшиеся в кораблекрушениях молились. Он ответил: конечно, но мы ничего не знаем о погибших!

Рэй среагировал моментально:

— Систематическая ошибка выжившего? 

— В нашем случае, ошибка в том, что мы выжили, доктор.

Мысль, что все сказанное войдет в отчеты, протоколы и материалы следствия, стояла костью поперек горла. Царапала фантомным зудом, не давая говорить.

Карандаш в пальцах Рэя описал изящную восьмерку. Потом еще одну, и еще. В задумчиво прищуренных глазах мелькнуло тщательно скрываемое раздражение:

— Смещение — называйте, как угодно! Но для того, чтобы делать поправку на выжившего, нам необходимо понять, как вы уцелели.

Скоро стартует экспедиция к Дзете Змееносца. Данные от Джона Франклина — залог ее успеха. Ключ к пониманию былых неудач Адмиралтейства и бесценный опыт будущим астронавтам.

Крозье невольно поморщился:

— Вы напутали не с термином, а с классификацией. Сто двадцать трупов — сомнительное свидетельство успеха.

— Хотите сказать, ваш случай не вписывается в статистику?

— Хочу сказать, для статистики мы все погибли.

Рэй непонимающе нахмурился, пытаясь определить градус сарказма собеседника. Не преуспел, судя по ускорившемуся кружению карандаша. Его бы моторику — и в мерзлую тундру, добывать огонь трением отсыревшей древесины.

— Возможно вы удивитесь, капитан, но ваше мнение расходится с общественным, — в голосе Рэя явственно звучала ирония. — Вас ждут. Вас встретят как героев.

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

_ Из материалов к серии документальных передач Шарлиз Диккенс, посвященных экспедиции Джона Франклина.  _

_ Интервью Ч. Дж. Осмера (уоррент-офицер, “Эребус”), опубликовано частично. _

 

Поймите меня правильно, я не перекладываю вину. 

Все мои друзья погибли. Все матросы, которые были у меня в подчинении. Все, с кем я вообще взаимодействовал за время экспедиции. Ни одного не осталось. Я выжил — это случайность. Но за погибших кто-то должен ответить.

 

Шарлиз Диккенс: Вижу, вы настроены решительно. Готовы назвать имена?

Чарльз Дж. Осмер: Почему нет? Сэр Джон Франклин.

Ш.Д.: Смелое заявление. У вас были какие-то личные разногласия с капитаном?

Ч.Дж.О.: Упаси Господь! Дела командования — не моя сфера ответственности. Но разве не старший офицер определяет маршрут? Разве не старший офицер принимает решение о заходе на орбиту или посадке? Разве не старший офицер дает команду на взлет, не завершив проверку всех систем судна? 

Ш.Д.: Вы считаете все перечисленное недостатками флотской иерархии?

Ч.Дж.О.: Не недостатками — слабостями. Капитан принимает на себя риски. Он отдает приказ, и от него зависит жизнь каждого матроса и офицера. Просчет капитана — это свидетельство несостоятельности Адмиралтейства. 

 

Ш.Д.: Не будем увлекаться софистикой. Расскажите о капитане Крозье или коммандоре Фитцджеймсе? 

Ч.Дж.О.: Это не под запись, но вы ведь в курсе, что Джеймс Фитцджеймс — как это сказать-то? — естественный? Натуральный? Немодифицированный? Он не подвергался генной корректировке. Совсем, можете вообразить? У моей семьи тоже не хватило средств на полное сканирование, но иммунитет к гриппу у меня вшит, зрение — “единица” и психопрофиль стабилен. 

Ш.Д.: Не сомневаюсь…

Ч.Дж.О.: … А этот человек — человек докосмической эпохи! — принял на себя командование исследовательским судном. Я не генотипист и не принижаю ничьи способности. Но в итоге коммандер сам поставил себя в один ряд с матросами: возился с полдюжиной рядовых, как младший уоррент-офицер.

Ш.Д.: Вы вменяете ему в вину сострадание? Сочувствие? Человеколюбие?

Ч.Дж.О.: Вы опять переиначиваете мои слова. Я зря вообще заговорил об этом. Надеюсь это не попадет в итоговый монтаж.

Ш.Д.: Можете быть уверены, не попадет. Что насчет капитана Крозье? В своем интервью он лестно отзывался о вас.

Ч.Дж.О.: Я почти не пересекался с ним до формирования последнего отряда. Поговаривали, он пил — опять же не под запись. Поговаривали даже, будто прошел абстиненцию — слабо вероятно.

Но вот в чем я уверен, и о чем — я уверен — капитан Крозье не упоминал: его разногласия с сэром Джоном. Я невольно стал свидетелем приватной беседы на повышенных тонах (не подслушивал, ни в коем случае). Не буду вдаваться в подробности, но конфликт был на лицо.

Ах да, чуть не забыл. Капитан Крозье ведь родом с Бэмбриджа. Я отдаю себе отчет в том, что у нас мирный альянс с аборигенами (простите, первыми колонизаторами), и я не хочу показаться нацистом. Но тем не менее: Бэмбридж лично для меня попахивает саботажем. Буду рад ошибиться, но все же.

 

Ш.Д.: Не лучше ли нам поговорить о Стивене Голднере. Многие эксперты выступают сейчас с заявлениями, но боюсь им всем не хватает вашей прямолинейности.

Ч.Дж.О.: Думаете, я не в состоянии распознать сарказм? 

Это вы точно можете публиковать: я обслуживал синтезаторы, с самого старта — синтезаторы Голднера. И, основываясь на собственном опыте, заявляю: производственный брак в пищевой промышленности — это неслыханно.

Я не эксперт и не могу объяснить, в чем там проблема, но мы разобрали эти штуковины по винтикам и не нашли ничего. Мы проводили тесты, правда, не в лаборатории, а уже потом. Сам концентрат, до обработки, не был токсичен. 

Вилли, мой помощник, предполагал, что яд образуется при облучении лазером. Сейчас выясняется, что он был прав… Вилли умер от пневмонии. Токсины, ослабление иммунитета, переохлаждение. 

Сколько таких случаев? Двадцать три. Семнадцать на “Эребусе”, шесть на “Терроре”. Я помню каждого из них, я скорблю о каждом…

Но вы уже заметили, наверное, — не выходит у меня говорить хорошее, ни о живых, ни о мертвых. Их истории попадут в отчеты и заключения. 

Тела опознаны, диагнозы поставлены. И за каждый диагноз, за каждую жизнь, есть ответчик: Франклин или Крозье, Фитцджеймс или остальные лейтенанты, Голднер или поставщики продуктов… Я хочу, нет, требую — я вижу за собой моральное право требовать: я требую наказать виновных.

_____________________________________________________________

 

В космосе отвыкаешь от запахов. Они есть, безусловно, куда ж без них, но уже в первые дни экспедиции обоняние как будто перестраивается. В коридорах висит неистребимый аромат антисептика, постель пахнет какой-то универсальной безликой отдушкой. Капитанский мостик, если закрыть глаза, ощущается прохладным и металлическим. Еда, даже несинтезированная, неизбежно отдает пластиком. 

Оттенки смешиваются, накладываются один на другой, сливаются во что-то неделимое, привычное и родное. Мозг отфильтровывает унифицированный, неживой привкус корабля. И, стоит ступить на землю, бьет тревогу под напором слишком ярких и слишком живых впечатлений.

Космодром пах разогретым на солнце бетоном, бензином, пылью и соленым морским ветром. 

Орбитальный шаттл Энтерпрайз приземлился у грузовых терминалов, и теперь дожидался буксировки к пассажирскому. Трап-рампу опустили, едва челнок коснулся летного поля. Солнечные лучи, пробивающиеся сквозь затемненные иллюминаторы, лежали на спинках сидений алым геометрическим узором. 

В хвосте салона, у люка, возбужденно переговаривались офицеры Росса — их ждала увольнительная. Фитцджеймс сидел неподвижно глядя перед собой и пытался переварить информацию о подготовленной прямо тут, на космодроме пресс-конференции. 

Верхняя кнопка новенького кителя постоянно расстегивалась. Крозье рассеянно защелкнул несговорчивую фурнитуру и негромко пожаловался:

— Лейтенант Ченг чуть не выдала мне адмиральские нарукавные знаки.

— Из запасов сэра Джеймса Росса? — ядовито поинтересовался Фитцджеймс. — Он уже готовится к повышению?

— Зря вы так, Джеймс. Они оба постарались, чтобы привести нас в презентабельный вид.

Фитцджеймс выдавил из себя подобие улыбки:

— Пять лет назад я бы полжизни отдал за такой пиар.

— В каком-то смысле так и вышло…

Крозье замялся, понимая, что сказал лишнее. Фитцджеймс снова закаменел.

По громкой связи пилот объявил, что буксировка отменяется и за пассажирами выслано два электробуса. Сзади радостно загалдели. Над спинкой переднего сидения мелькнула рыжая макушка Вильямса.

Фитцджеймс завозился, отцепляя ремни безопасности. Бросил, как будто ни к кому не обращаясь:

— Мой китель больше меня на размер. Ваш тоже. У Ферье рубашка как с чужого плеча. На Уилкс нацепили мужской мундир. На Осмера, судя по вытачкам — женский.

— Зато сразу понятно, что мы голодали, — пожал плечами Крозье.

— Длинный рукав в тропиках...

— … И мерзли.

— Бродячий цирк имени Джона Франклина.

— Улыбайтесь, Джеймс, — кнопка на лацкане опять отщелкнулась. — Не портите людям праздник.

 

Крозье боялся, что соберутся родные погибших. 

Понимал умом, что семьи экипажа разбросаны по двум десяткам планет Сегарской империи, помнил про контракты, риски, страховые выплаты и пенсии. Но в глубине души ожидал родственников — надеющихся, скорбящих и проклинающих. И, опуская веки, как наяву видел воображаемых братьев и сестер, супругов, родителей и детей каждого энсина и матроса. 

В воображении родство угадывалось по чертам лица, копии мертвых множились, заполняя собой весь зал прилета. Рыдали, высматривали кого-то и призывали кары небесные на голову капитана.

На деле, выживших просто снимали: фото и видео, с разных ракурсов, “посмотрите сюда, капитан”, “обернитесь, пожалуйста”. 

Росс лавировал меж вспышек и объективов, ведя за собой растерянную цепочку подопечных. Ченг замыкала шествие. На узкой трибуне рядком стояли девять стульев и две дюжины микрофонов. Росс почти прокричал на ухо:

— Ни на что не отвечай, — и отступил за сцену.

В специально отведенную для встречи комнату отдыха набилась почти сотня человек. Первые ряды сидели на полу. Те, кому достались кресла, нетерпеливо ерзали. Над их плечами нависали отставшие. Голоса сливались в оглушительный галдеж, лица — в обещанную Россом массу и толпу.

“Кто виноват в задержке спасательной миссии?”

“Что вам известно о махинациях с тендером на пищевые синтезаторы?”

“Прокомментируйте сообщения о каннибализме”.

“Вы подтверждаете заявление Адмиралтейства о выплатах семьям пострадавших?”

“Правда ли, что произошла диверсия?”

Крозье повернул голову — ажиотаж нарастал. Восемь пар глаз неподвижно смотрели в зал. Плечи расправлены. Губы сжаты в линию.

Молодая девушка с миниатюрным диктофоном проскользнула вперед. Зеленая туника со свободными рукавами, узкая юбка до колена, каблуки. Первый гражданский костюм за четыре года, машинально отметил Крозье. Мода, наверное, изменилась: София носила платья в обтяжку и в жару прикрывала колени.

— Что вы скажете родным и друзьям погибших? — звонкий окрик на секунду перекрыл общий гвалт.

Фитцджеймс подался вперед, Крозье привычно придержал его за запястье.

“Вы планируете судиться с Адмиралтейством?”

“Как погиб сэр Джон?”

“Когда будут рассекречены данные экспертизы?”

“С точки зрения вашего опыта оцените шансы пройти тоннель Дзеты Змееносца”.

За спинами журналистов неслышно отъехала дверь, пропуская шестерых мужчин в форме службы безопасности космопорта.

Крозье торопливо встал. В воцарившейся неразберихе его слов никто не слышал. Он неловко поправил китель и ответил той первой, в зеленом:

— Я скажу, что сожалею. Это ничего не изменит и никого не вернет.

 

***

 

Реабилитационный центр для ветеранов Военно-Космического Флота находился на закрытой, охраняемой территории. То, что подавалось в СМИ как тюрьма, по факту являлось убежищем от прессы.

То, что толпа журналистов восприняла как похищение сенсации, стало для отряда Крозье отступлением с последующей эвакуацией в тыл. Как бы ни ошибалось Адмиралтейство в прошлом, и что бы ни готовило на будущее, здесь и сейчас оно о своих людях позаботилось.

— Патовая ситуация, — сказал Фитцджеймс.

Грузовой флаер с эмблемой реабилитационного центра несся над западным полукольцом Сити. Девять пассажиров тряслись на откидных сиденьях вдоль стен.

— Мы защищены контрактом, — внезапно начал Осмер. Наклонился вперед, практически повисая на ремнях безопасности, заговорил быстро и настойчиво: — Младшие офицеры и матросы могут предъявить Флоту куда больше, чем Флот — нам.

— Мы помним, — устало отмахнулась Уилкс. Свой парадный китель она стянула, едва покинув конференц-зал. И теперь он бордовым пятном стекал с ее коленей в проход.

Крозье прикрыл глаза и запрокинул голову, отстраняясь от общей беседы. Капитанское негласное “я не слушаю” приравнивалось к команде “вольно”. Судя по тому, что вскоре заговорили и матросы, Фитцджеймс тоже “покинул мостик”.

— По контракту, — снова завел шарманку Осмер, — Адмиралтейство отвечает за контрактников и перед ними. Перед всеми, кроме старших офицеров.

Вклинилась Кенли (странно, что вообще подала голос, встреча с прессой ее напугала). Она говорила тихо и неразборчиво: о том, что долг энсинов и матросов — отстоять честь своих офицеров. Это звучало так возвышенно и наивно, что Крозье невольно задумался, верит ли она в свою справедливость или просто влюблена в Фитцджеймса.

К ней подключились Вильямс и обычно молчащий Данн. 

От рассуждений о нравственности и благородстве как-то незаметно перешли к родным с друзьями. К Ферье с Сэйнт-Монанс летела невеста. Уилкс запретила родителям бросать ферму. Вильямс во второй раз стал дядей. А Осмер готовился нянчить внучатого племянника.

Фитцджеймс подвинулся, устраиваясь удобнее — привалился к плечу Крозье теплым боком.

Прохладный пластик гудел под затылком. Нынешнее положение представлялось не патом, а круговой порукой. Под нажимом масс-медиа Адмиралтейство не тронет контрактников. Благодарный экипаж спасет своих капитанов. Капитаны повязаны с Адмиралтейством, потому что факт мятежа на военном судне утянет всех причастных ко дну.

Флаер заложил крутой вираж, снижаясь. Одобрительно хмыкнул Фитцджеймс. В той, прошлой жизни, он просто обязан был водить что-то скоростное, гонять в диких ущельях и лихачить в городах, распугивая законопослушных граждан.

Крозье хотел спросить, но не успел — по корпусу прошуршало чем-то легким. Машина плавно сбавила ход. Двигатель затих, переходя на холостые обороты. В иллюминатор под потолком ткнулась ветка: зеленая, с иголками и увесистой круглой шишкой.

Раскаленный воздух дрожал над посадочной площадкой. Деревья обступали бетонный прямоугольник со всех сторон, но даже длинные закатные тени не приносили прохлады. Между голых сосновых стволов проглядывали одинаковые корпуса: панорамные окна бликовали на солнце, панели батарей громоздились на крышах.

Сосны тянулись к небу, фиолетовая кора у корней сменялась золотистыми чешуйками выше. От терпкого, почти осязаемого по жаре аромата смолы кружилась голова и слезились глаза.

За спиной потрясенно прошептали:

— Только вообразите, какой можно сложить костер…

Крозье обернулся, убеждаясь: Кенли. 

— А из хвои отвар делают, — мечтательно протянул Вильямс. — Полезный.

— А в шишках орехи, да? — Ферье.

— Орехи в каштанах, — Уилкс.

— И в кедре, — опять Вильямс.

— По вашей команде, — бросил Крозье и зашагал вперед. 

Фитцджеймс привычно отозвался:

— Выступаем.

 

***

 

Крозье проснулся посреди ночи. В незашторенное окно светили два растущих желтых месяца — как будто гигантская кошка выглянула из облаков проведать гостей.

Госпиталь и процедурные располагались россыпью куполов в центре базы. Пешеходные дорожки в той части были вымощены цветными шестиугольниками, на клумбах во всю цвели разлапистые кактусы с мягкими колючками и приторным ароматом. Весь этот оазис опоясывала невзрачная дорожка для электрокаров, за которой без всякого перехода начинался сосновый бор.

Полтора века назад вспыхнуло повальное увлечение локальным декоративным терраформированием. На северных плоскогорьях единственного континента Бэмбриджа пасечные поля нарядились каймой агавки. Фермеры побогаче закупали модифицированные лианы для своих альпийских лугов. В субтропической пустыне Гринвича между двух био-химических заводов раскинулся хвойный лес. Прижился, что удивительно. И теперь перешел в статус природного заповедника.

Военная база здесь, на океанском побережье, появилась с первыми колонистами. Столицу отнесли вглубь континента. Неспокойное море и сезонные шторма не позволили обустроить курортный район. Адмиралтейство перебросило основные части и Академию на север, в Гринхайт, а в пригревшемся среди песков сосняке организовало реабилитационный центр.

Жилые корпуса — однотипные апартаменты на несколько десятков человек — были разбросаны по разным секторам. Половина пустовала, несмотря на высокий сезон, постояльцы прочих стремились к общению не больше, чем сосланный сюда отряд Крозье.

Правая луна зацепилась за разлапистую ветку. Левая — спряталась за тучу. Прямо по центру в зияющей прорехе облаков висела размазанная запятая кометы под раскинутыми в вечном полете крыльями Лебедя.

Сон никак не приходил. Мутная взвесь мыслей, недосказанных слов и несделанных дел плескалась где-то там в звездной бездне. Небесный атлас с серыми кляксами туч звал к себе обрывками “Иллиады”.

Зевс в обличье лебедя, прекрасная Леда, Елена Троянская и ахейские корабли толпились в мозгу, не желая возвращаться в царство Морфея. 

А, может, это Морфей бросил пост, собрал пожитки, достал из чехла пару черных крыльев и рванул на сверхсветовой за край мира, куда не доходит свет ни одного солнца. У его отца там ферма, и там чудак проводит увольнительные. Там за большим столом собирается все семейство, там пьет за здоровье беспутного внука мрачный Эребус. 

А у “Террора” нет ни божества, ни звезды. “Террор” бороздит космический простор невидимой тенью. Он затерялся в безвестности и безвременье, и там в безвременье ждет своего капитана.

Управляющая панель у двери показывала без четверти час. Наручный комм прожужжал бесполезные корабельные склянки: на орбите гамма-смена Энтерпрайз заступила на вторую вахту.

На земле время идет иначе, чем в космосе. Это не фигура речи: чтобы сохранить двадцать четыре часа в сутках в зависимости от скорости вращения планеты меняется длительность секунды. Тут, на Гринвиче секунды ползут, на Баффиновой Земле — наоборот, несутся. Сутки Гринвича в переводе на судовое время вмещают почти тридцать часов, годовое обращение вокруг Заурака — четыреста восемь удлиненных суток.

Под меткой времени тускло светилась дата: 34 апреля. Четыре с лишком звездных года уложились в неполных три земных.

Растянутые секунды складывались в минуты. Черная ветка стряхнула пухлый месяц, и тот укатился в море. Время расплющилось, растянулось, замедлилось до неприличия. Остановилось, готовясь дать задний ход. 

Крозье подумал, что нужно вернуть его на прежний курс. Догнать и предупредить прямо сейчас об отклонении от маршрута. Он прокрутил в голове, как встает с кровати и шнурует ботинки, как идет по коридору, отсчитывая шаги до соседнего номера. Как предупреждает неясно кого и неясно о чем. Повторил с начала и на середине второго круга наконец заснул.

 

***

 

Первый гироскоп, который попадает в руки ребенку, — это юла. В старших классах на факультативе по пространственной геометрии можно ради интереса собрать полноценную трехосную модель. Но когда тебе пять лет, закон сохранения момента импульса упрощается до единственной плоскости. 

Движение и точка опоры — вот и весь принцип. Универсальная формула, если вдуматься.

Джон Франклин был точкой опоры волчка. Точкой равновесия непредсказуемой и нестабильной системы. Сейчас сложно сказать, чья в том вина, но Джон Франклин был единственной осью там, где для нормального функционирования прибора требуется три. 

И проблема не в деспотизме командира, и не в нежелании его заместителей подхватить эстафету. Проблема в том, что, лишившись степеней свободы, гироскоп становится юлой. А, лишившись точки опоры, юла неизбежно падает.

В конечном счете речь не о личных или профессиональных качествах сэра Джона (если на чистоту, Крозье невысокого мнения и о тех, и о других). Речь о том, что для своего экипажа он стал краеугольным камнем миссии. Он не оставил себе права на ошибку, и тем более — права на смерть. 

Экспедицию уничтожили не искаженные расчеты, не магнитная буря на Этрии и не дефект синтезаторов. Экспедиция погибла в тот момент, когда Джон Франклин оставил свой пост.

Мысль об уклонении от встречи с вдовой командира отдавала даже не малодушием — трусостью. Трусом Крозье не был. Но и способности принести соболезнования в себе не чувствовал. Дежурные фразы, приличествующие ситуации, казались неуместными, откровенность — жестокой, неискренняя скорбь — бесчестной. Крозье кидался от одного варианта к другому, и не находил правильного.

Леди Франклин назначила свой визит на десять утра. 

Крозье встал в четыре. За пределами подсвеченного ночником, кондиционируемого номера простиралась душная тьма. Облака сомкнулись непроглядной чернильной пеленой, запахло морем — отчетливо и тревожно.

Крозье привел себя в порядок, обошел базу по освещенному периметру, обследовал бассейн и круглосуточный буфет, встретил поочередно Данна, Кенли и Армитаж, обсудил с каждым трудности адаптации и временной стыковки с планетой. В серых отсветах занимающегося рассвета отыскал тропинку к побережью. 

На гребне дюн, в зарослях осоки отыскался Фитцджеймс. Он задумчиво перебирал серебристые стебли, смотрел на воду и не говорил об акклиматизации. 

Крозье примостился рядом, на песке: ботинки разъезжались, трава кололась даже через одежду. Он раздраженно дернул ткнувшийся в ладонь кустик — тот не поддался, зато оцарапал острой кромкой пальцы. 

Фитцджеймс молча протянул распечатанную пачку салфеток. Неловко убрал с лица волосы, вперил взгляд в розовую полосу на горизонте. Сказал:

— На нашей совести, Фрэнсис, сто двадцать душ.

— Вряд ли леди Франклин разделит с нами эту ношу, — кивнул Крозье и наконец успокоился.

Заурак вынырнул из океана рывком. Только что прятался в дымке над кромкой воды — а потом без перехода проявился почти наполовину, распугав грозовые тучи. Ветер трепал осоку, та мелодично звенела. Неторопливые и вальяжные, текли секунды до назначенной встречи. 

 

— Сэр Джон говорил: “Можно всю жизнь проклинать темноту — или зажечь свет”. Он был путеводной звездой для своего экипажа, символом веры в успех и надежды на лучшее. Он вел за собой и заражал своим оптимизмом...

Леди Джейн сканировала Фитцджеймса взглядом.

София так же сосредоточенно и неотрывно смотрела в сторону. Ее присутствие усложняло и без того непростую ситуацию. Собственное недоумение от встречи отзывалось в груди Крозье глухим раздражением.

— Сэр Джон учил нас: “Достойный человек не идет по следам других людей”. С его гибелью мы все как будто лишились стержня, потеряли цель и смысл миссии...

Комната отдыха их корпуса выходила окнами на запад. На поляне перед главным входом неслышно плевались водой спринглеры.

Среднего размера зал вмещал в себя библиотеку и бильярдную. Бумажные издания в одинаковых серых переплетах громоздились на ассиметричных настенных полках и низких тумбах у панорамных стекол. Судя по виду, их никто не читал. Единственный кий на широком стенде тоже пылился без дела. Светлые матовые стены и контрастный пол делали помещение дорогим и неприкаянным, как вся база.

Лицо леди Джейн, покрасневшее и лупоглазое, выражало четко отмеренную долю скорби. Не наигранную, но и не живую. Под театральной маской трагедии боль шла рука об руку с ее демонстрацией. 

Фитцджеймс говорил искренне. И обращался он не к леди Джейн, а куда-то внутрь себя, к ста двадцати мертвецам — неупокоенным, неотмщенным, непрощенным и неотпетым. Фитцджеймс прощался. Провожал в последний путь — не их, и даже не Франклина, а погибшего на Баффиновой Земле прошлого себя. 

Крозье поднялся с кресла и отшатнулся к окну. В голосе Фитцджеймса звенело эхо былого восхищения, надежда, вера и тоска по утерянному. 

Молодой, самовлюбленный коммандер был благополучен и… счастлив? Он сумел пронести себя сквозь тяготы военной службы цельным и самодостаточным. Хранил веру в свои ориентиры, стремился вперед. Без колебаний прокладывал курс, и никогда не отклонялся от цели.

Тот, кто занял его место, не “повзрослел” и не “поумнел”. Он похоронил себя вместе с командиром, кораблем и экипажем. И теперь собирает нового себя из осколков.

— Спасибо вам, Джеймс, — вздохнула леди Джейн. Все та же выверенная доза сострадания резанула по нервам.

— Чем мы можем помочь? — спросил Крозье.

София за все время встречи не проронила ни слова, и это могло означать что угодно.

— Я буду откровенна с вами, господа, — леди Джейн улыбнулась одними губами, мимические морщины ее старили. — Единственное, что мы можем сделать сейчас, — это сохранить доброе имя сэра Джона Франклина. 

— Вы отдаете себе отчет в том, что все слухи об экспедиции — правда? — вопрос прозвучал обреченно.

— Вы про враждебную негуманоидную цивилизацию или про спровоцированный токсинами всплеск сексуального насилия? — насмешливо парировала леди Джейн, непринужденно расправляя юбку на коленях. Темно-синюю с геометрическим орнаментом — до середины голени, по последней моде, видимо. Улыбка заледенела на бледных губах.

Во взгляде Фитцджеймса мелькнула неуверенность:

— В каждой шутке, леди Джейн…

— В таком случае, коммандер, сохранить доброе имя Джона Франклина — наш с вами общий долг.

Крозье с трудом подавил усмешку, Фитцджеймс недобро прищурился. София наконец подняла голову. Ее платье было не новым и черным, в глазах стояла печаль. Под сердцем зашевелилась, казалось, забытая нежность.

— Я поклялся защищать сэра Джона, и не сдержал клятву, — на леди Джейн Крозье не смотрел.

— Мы сделаем все, что в наших силах, чтобы защитить его имя, — эхом отозвался Фитцджеймс. 

Леди Джейн сдержанно кивнула. Губы Софии дрогнули. Она и раньше улыбалась так — меланхолично и безучастно. Траур был ей к лицу. В ее спокойную отрешенность так легко и гармонично вписывались брошенные невзначай взгляды, сказанные не всерьез слова, нечаянные прикосновения и мимолетные улыбки. Вся та мишура, которая казалась раньше жизненно необходимой.

Она грациозно поднялась с кресла, шагнув навстречу:

— Вы не должны себя винить, Фрэнсис. Я благодарна судьбе за то, что вы вернулись невредимым.

Крозье нервно поправил ворот кителя. Чертова кнопка опять расстегнулась. В висках стучало холодное и злое: “Снисходительная жалость к молодому и глупому прошлому нужна не Фитцджеймсу. Он движется вперед. Ты — даже не осознаешь точки излома.”

Леди Джейн сложила руки на коленях. Если бы в заброшенной библиотеке подавали чай, сейчас был самый подходящий момент, чтобы прятать одобрительную ухмылку в чашке.

Или чтоб сердито греметь фарфором, привлекая к себе внимание — Фитцджеймс вытянулся по струнке, пальцы, сжатые на подлокотниках, побелели.

Крозье, ощущая себя идиотом, протянул руку и коротко пожал теплую ладонь Софии. Машинально отметил: долгожданное воссоединение.

 

***

 

Кондиционер исправно гнал по комнате предписанные флотским стандартом девятнадцать по цельсию. 

Отчетливо помнилось, что четыре года назад, до всего, уставная температура воспринималась оптимально комфортной. Затянувшаяся зимовка на Баффиновой Земле приучила организм к куда более суровым условиям. Но на “Энтерпрайз” Фитцджеймс упорно выставлял в каюте двадцать пять. И теперь Крозье ненавидел себя за это, но мерз. Кутался в одеяло по ночам, день проводил вне номера, и по вечерам неизменно выбирался на балкон — помолчать с Фитцджеймсом и погреться.

Узкие крытые галереи опоясывали второй и третий этажи по периметру. В первой половине дня, пока Заурак держал под прицелом восточную сторону, стальные леера ограждения нагревались так, что на них можно было кипятить воду. 

Фитцджеймс в это время обычно спал у себя, распахнув балконную дверь. Крозье слонялся по парку, читал в библиотеке и наматывал круги по галерее, разглядывая причудливо колыхающийся над перилами воздух, металлически сверкающие стыки стекол и задернутые гардины.

Наручный комм запиликал входящим голосовым вызовом, когда солнце стояло в зените. Номер Крозье не узнавал и потому добрел до своей комнаты, не особо торопясь. Понадеялся, что кто бы там ни был, на другом конце линии, отступит. Но браслет продолжал вибрировать — неизвестный проявлял настойчивость.

Крозье закрыл за собой дверь, окунаясь в знобкий полуденный полумрак, и все-таки принял звонок.

— Это Джон Рэй, — не дожидаясь приветствия, провозгласил комм. — Капитан Крозье, вы меня слышите?

Комнаты в реабилитационном центре были просторными и пустыми. Какой-нибудь дизайнер на пару с психологом получил неплохой гонорар за разработку идеального убежища для морально и физически травмированных астронавтов. 

Тяжелые светлые шторы с геометрическим орнаментом, винтажная люстра, раскинувшаяся чуть не на полкомнаты витыми рожками, торшер с кремовым абажуром, торчащий между креслом-мешком и прикроватной тумбочкой — каждый элемент решительно демонстрировал старомодный домашний уют и протест против казенной флотской обстановки. Письменный стол — деревянный, полукруглый и без ящиков. Стулья обтянуты тем же марким вельветом, что и кресло. 

Крозье присел на край кровати, рассеянно вслушиваясь в многословные приветствия Рэя, и зашарил рукой в тумбочке в поисках гарнитуры.

— Был объявлен виновник провала экспедиции, — по громкой связи голос из комма звучал раскатисто и значительно. — Прокуратура требует ареста Уильяма Голднера. Корнелиус Хикки фигурирует в деле как соучастник. Вы и ваши люди — свидетели по делу.

Наушник щекотно зашипел, включаясь. Рэй повторил, теперь уже в ухе:

— Для суда мистер Хикки не изменник, не дезертир и не убийца, для суда он подельник мошенника Голднера. Вы меня слышите, капитан?

Крозье зажмурился, перед глазами поплыли зеленоватые круги. В безупречно комфортабельной и благоустроенной комнате отчетливо не хватало мухи. Отвратительной, жирной и громкой — чтобы петляла восьмерками, натыкаясь на матовые плафоны люстры и на тяжелые, бархатистые гардины.

Время перевалило за полдень по местному. На восточном балконе, под навесом третьего этажа расползалась знойная, пропахшая хвоей тень. Узкая полоса, не подвластная солнцу. Слепое пятно, terra incognita.

— А вы, док, звоните как чей представитель? — собственный голос показался Крозье незнакомым.

Рэй на том конце линии замялся, прочистил горло, покрутил в пальцах невидимый карандаш и заговорил тише и мягче — как будто успокаивая.

Пищевой синтезатор представляет собой по сути лазерный трехмерный принтер, который, облучая органический концентрат, преобразует его в еду. Аналогичная технология используется повсеместно: обработка металла, пластика и даже сложных химических соединений. При этом пищевая промышленность, что в общем естественно, имеет самые жесткие стандарты на допустимый уровень выброса вредных веществ.

Экологический класс, если вам угодно.

Крозье размышлял о чертовом карандаше. Рэй ведь никогда не нервничал всерьез. Не смущался и не злился. Круговые движения острого грифеля гипнотизировали собеседника, мешая сосредоточиться. Как муха. Как маятник. Как непрошибаемо умиротворенная мелодика фраз, звучащих как будто прямо в мозгу.

За последние полвека экологические нормативы в пищевой промышленности ужесточились, что привело к финансовым потерям производителей. С каждой новой поправкой, с каждой запрещенной молекулой свинца или радиоактивным изотопом, тысячи нагревательных модулей обесценивались, списывались, утилизировались или переходили в смежные отрасли.

Потребители получали гарантии безопасности. Поставщики теряли деньги.

Голднера это не устраивало. Голднер разработал почти легальную и почти безвредную схему.

“А ведь такой расклад для всех оптимален”, — подумал Крозье. Если абстрагироваться от нюансов, Адмиралтейство получает козла отпущения, команда Крозье — амнистию, Голднер получает по заслугам, Хикки забирает свои дела с собой в могилу. 

Если абстрагироваться от фактов. 

Если абстрагироваться от таких атавизмов как “совесть” и “истина”.

… Если абстрагироваться от финансовых махинаций и подробностей бухгалтерии, Голднер перепродавал списанные комплектующие синтезаторов своей дочерней компании, выкупал готовые изделия и как субподрядчик поставлял их подрядчику Адмиралтейства. А казначейство Военно-космического флота принимало товар, распределяя на свои суда. 

Общеизвестно, что синтезаторы на военном корабле — не единственный источник пищи. 

При высадке на планету или стыковке со станцией всегда есть возможность пополнить запасы продовольствия свежими продуктами или консервами. Офицерский состав, закрепленный за крейсером, корветом или орбитальным бомбардировщиком, имеет приоритетное право на несинтезированную пищу. А экипаж — матросы, уоррент-офицеры и энсины — обычно получает новое назначение быстрее, чем токсины от бракованных модулей успевают накапливаться в организме. 

— Мы перешли на синтезированную пищу через год после “дозаправки” у Тау Кита, — сказал Крозье, чтобы как-то заполнить паузу. — Мы не единственные, кого обслуживал Голднер?

Рэй, кажется, этого и ждал:

— За последние десять лет Голднер заключил почти две дюжины контрактов с флотом. Синтезаторы служат недолго: гарантия — шестьдесят звездных месяцев, а при учете изменения стандартов — еще меньше. Но несмотря на это, сегодня синтезаторами Голднера оборудовано двадцать судов на службе Ее Величеству, включая готовящуюся экспедицию к Дзете Змееносца. Вы понимаете, что это значит, капитан?

— Я не понимаю, как к этому приплели Хикки.

— Я объясню, — вкрадчиво протянул Рэй. — Но вы должны согласиться, бунт и каннибализм не имеют отношения к финансовым махинациям.

Что-то в его тоне насторожило Крозье. Он поднялся с постели и шагнул к окну, чтобы распахнуть шторы. Безоблачная синева неба отливала зеленью. Полупрозрачный дневной полумесяц тенью висел над кронами деревьев. Крозье невольно поежился:

— Думаю, в моих интересах соглашаться со всем, что предложит Адмиралтейство. Разве не так?

— Вы виделись с леди Джейн, капитан? — поинтересовался Рэй невпопад.

— Два дня назад. Это важно?

— Вы в курсе про Шарлиз Диккенс?

Пижонская пластиковая визитка одиноко лежала в нижнем ящике тумбочки. Крозье воровато оглянулся и пожал плечами:

— Кто это?

— Журналист, директор новостного телеканала, редактор крупнейшего новостного портала. Близкая подруга сэра Джона и леди Джейн. Самый известный политический обозреватель в сегарском секторе инфранета.

— Отправлю к ней на стажировку Кенли. 

На том конце линии озадаченно фыркнули. В голосе Рэя прорезались угрожающие нотки:

— Все острите, капитан? Леди Джейн ведь упоминала, что Диккенс работает над серией документальных передач о кротовой норе Этрии-Сабика?

— О Джоне Франклине, если мне не изменяет память.

— От вас уже потребовали интервью в подтверждение официальной версии случившегося?

— Мне предложили, — с нажимом произнес Крозье, — интервью в память о моем погибшем командире.

— Вы понимаете, что Диккенс в состоянии как угодно вывернуть факты в угоду леди Джейн и Адмиралтейству?

“Вы понимаете, — мысленно возразил Крозье, — что у меня нет выбора?” 

— Завидуете ее популярности? — спросил он вслух.

Рэй резко выдохнул, почти зарычал. Его эмоции — впервые с момента знакомства столь явные — казались осязаемыми даже на расстоянии.

Крозье бросил взгляд на панель управления: все те же девятнадцать по Цельсию. Обогнул кровать, осторожно сдвинул в сторону дверцу шкафа и накинул на плечи китель.

— Для истории, для будущего, — Рэй сбавил напор, как будто отключил все недовольство, — наши потомки имеют право знать о случившемся. Вы и ваши люди, капитан, — только вы в состоянии рассказать миру правду.

“И пойти под трибунал, — Крозье сглотнул, — с Фитцджеймсом. Отправить Армитаж в тюрьму, а Вильямса с Уилкс — в психушку. Выставить на всеобщее обозрение, вывернуть наизнанку уцелевших. Распотрошить — во имя справедливости, истории и будущих поколений. Освежевать и скормить потомкам”.

— Ваше положение, ваш ранг и статус, — не унимался Рэй, — позволяют вам сейчас возразить Адмиралтейству. Вас услышат, капитан. По соображениям совести, вы и ваши люди…

— Мой ранг, — прервал его Крозье, — мое звание капитана Сегарского Военно-космического флота дает мне право запретить вам, док, приближаться к моим людям. И запретить им открывать рот в вашем присутствии.

Крозье замер, невидяще глядя в полупустой шкаф. Сердце стучало в висках, в горле стоял ком.

— Простите, капитал, — торопливо заговорил Рэй, — я вовсе…

— Я запрещаю вам приближаться к моим людям, доктор, — отчеканил Крозье и оборвал вызов.

Подумал: затянувшаяся сиеста Фитцджеймса закончится через четверть часа. Нельзя, чтобы он узнал о суде над Голднером из инфранета.

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

_ Из материалов к серии документальных передач Шарлиз Диккенс, посвященных экспедиции Джона Франклина.  _

_ Неопубликованный фрагмент интервью Дж. Фитцджеймса (коммандер, “Эребус”). _

 

Мне кажется, дух приключений не совместим с приключениями. Тех, кто рвется в космос, давно пора запереть на планетах, где они будут сожалеть о неоткрытых мирах, неисследованных системах и несовершенных подвигах. Штурмовать рубежи должны люди практичные: те, кто скрупулезно проштудирует все инструкции, соблюдет технику безопасности, задушит любой идиотский, героический порыв своим занудством и в итоге выживет. 

В романтичное время для романтиков нет места.

 

Шарлиз Диккенс: Мои коллеги подсказывают мне, что вы цитируете Хайнлайна, коммандер?

Джеймс Фитцджеймс: Вы с предубеждением относитесь к докосмической эпохе? 

Ш.Д.: Что вы! Но как докосмическая эпоха относится к нашей теме?

Дж.Ф.: “В каждом из нас живет и желание вернуться [домой], и понимание, что это невозможно”. 

Ш.Д.: Прекрасно. Но поговорим об экспедиции сэра Джона.

 

Что ж…

Не важно, как медленно мы идем, до тех пор, пока мы не остановимся.

Любая из наших экспедиций — ответ космосу. Человек не терпит пустоты, и мы стремимся к неизведанному, лишь бы эту пустоту заполнить.

Для нас фронтир — это не экзотика и не подвиг. Мы рвется к новым рубежам, потому что таков естественный ход эволюции. Остановка приведет к потере ориентиров и потребительской стагнации.

Отказываясь от фронтира, мы с вами отказываемся от будущего.

 

Ш.Д.: Мои коллеги подсказывают мне...

Дж.Ф.: Пресс-конференция за месяц до отлета к Этрии. Речь сэра Джона авторства, я полагаю, леди Джейн. 

Ш.Д.: Вы с самого начала экспедиции были его соратником и доверенным лицом… 

Дж.Ф.: Сейчас я лишь транслирую его точку зрения.

Ш.Д.: Что насчет вашей? Давайте оставим воспоминания о сэре Джоне его вдове. Ваше интервью, коммандер, — ваши мысли.

 

О Господи! Кому нужны мои мысли? Они, если хотите знать, в том, что нам всем стоит эволюционировать в муравьев: подучить Устав, переложить ответственность на вышестоящих, подписать пожизненный отказ от претензий Адмиралтейству и наконец прекратить думать.

Отсутствие мыслей делает человека счастливее. Вот он — естественный ход эволюции. Вот наше недалекое, но светлое будущее.

 

Ш.Д.: Полагаю, вы шутите, коммандер.

Дж.Ф.: Мой командир подсказывает мне, что я не обязан отвечать, мисс Диккенс.

_____________________________________________________________

 

Фитцджеймс вырос на Гринвиче, в поместье к северу от Сити. Про детство и приемных родителей он почти не рассказывал, но на предложение слетать в город отреагировал с таким энтузиазмом, что Крозье невольно ощутил укол ревности: не то абстрактно, к толпе незнакомцев, не то напрямую к планете.

Глупость конечно. Энтузиазм Фитцджеймсу шел. Рассказ про синтезаторы он выслушал равнодушно, рассматривая в окно аэро-такси утыканные заводами и фабриками южные пригороды столицы. 

Флаер перемахнул невысокий горный массив. Безжизненный пустынный пейзаж сменился цветущими плоскогорьями. 

Поля проносились под крылом пестрым лоскутным покрывалом. Неправильные четырехугольники жались друг к другу, обтекая гранитные глыбы. Растягивались на пологих сопках, съеживались гармошкой в оврагах, подступали почти вплотную к зияющим провалам каньонов, расползались прорехами приусадебных рощиц. Изумрудно-зеленые, солнечно-желтые, фиолетовые, алые и кипенно-белые пятна сменяли друг друга калейдоскопом. 

Фитцджеймс, не оборачиваясь, бросил:

— Ярко-зеленый — это пшеница. Серебристый — тоже пшеница, просто другой сорт. Красный и желтый — разновидности рапса. Один на корм скоту, другой — на биодизель.

Крозье рассеянно усмехнулся:

— Мы с вами скот, друг мой.

— Не понял.

— Рапс, рапсовое масло. Из него делают маргарин — для выпечки. Адмиралтейство закупает его тоннами на свои корабли.

Фитцджеймс все-таки оторвался от созерцания посевов:

— Все лучше, чем синтезаторы, да?

Крозье кивнул. Попытался вернуться к Голднеру, но разговор не клеился с самого начала. А когда на горизонте показались башни Сити, совсем сошел на нет.

 

Давным давно, еще в школе, не то на биологии, не то на пространственной геометрии рассматривались алгоритмы архитектуры неразумных видов. Пчелиные ульи, кротовые норы, плотины бобров и исполинские столбы термитов. Про ульи Крозье слушал с интересом — по их образу и подобию строились космические станции. Системы подземных ходов вызывали у него приступы клаустрофобии, прикладные аграрные производства навевали скуку, а колонии муравьев, как тогда думалось, не имели для человека практической пользы.

Центр Гринвич-Сити представлял собой гигантский термитник — превышающий все мыслимые размеры, непрерывно надстраивающийся ввысь и вширь. Сверкающие на солнце башни тянулись к небу, объединялись друг с другом крытыми переходами, оплетались многоярусными сетями проездов и коммуникаций.

Воздушное пространство над высотными кварталами было закрыто на десять километров вверх. Перемещение в трех плоскостях осуществлялось лифтами, эскалаторами, автомобильными виадуками и монорельсом. В почти двухкилометровом кубе умещались финансисты, политики и юристы всех мастей, щедро разбавленные магазинами, развлекательными центрами, оранжереями и прогулочными зонами.

Флаер приземлился на перехватывающей аэро-парковке. Водитель предложил вызвать наземную смену — Фитцджеймс отказался. Заговорщически сообщил:

— Мне пора снова учиться ходить на дальние дистанции, — и уверенно направился по стрелкам к лифтам.

По посадочной площадке гулял ветер. Похожий на муху полицейский вертолет грузно взлетал с противоположного края. Пассажирский аэробус заходил на полосу, возвышающуюся на опорах над парковкой. 

Крозье запрокинул голову и прищурился. Где-то в районе сотого этажа из живописной пробоины в стене крайнего здания хлестал водопад. Брызги радужной взвестью висели за силовым полем. Бурлящий поток сквозь хрустальную воронку уносился в соседнюю башню. Прямо под ним в нисходящем стеклянном тоннеле степенно и неторопливо текла человеческая река.

Метрах в пятидесяти над землей громоздкий автомобильный тоннель был увит разлапистыми, хищными на вид лианами. Их матовые, почти черные на фоне зеркальных стен листья непрестанно мотались на ветру, как флаги. 

Из-за ближайшего корпуса проскочил по силовым кольцам поезд. Вьюнок прильнул к опорам, прижатый звуковой волной. Локомотив совершил немыслимый кульбит и нырнул почти вертикально вниз, пролетел пять этажей, выровнялся и скрылся в глубине термитника, опять забирая вверх. 

Пять лет назад за проезд в головных вагонах без грави-компенсаторов брали дополнительную плату. Сэр Джон с супругой от этого аттракциона отказались, а вот София настояла и — Крозье отчетливо помнил это — осталась поездкой довольна. Невесомость и перегрузки едва ли могли удивить астронавта, но вот лихорадочный румянец и сбившееся дыхание мисс Крэнкрофт сторицей окупили неловкость затянувшегося променада.

Фитцджеймс, игнорируя мельтешащую перед глазами рекламу магазинов, услуг и зрелищ, направлялся в прогулочный сектор. Крозье следовал за ним, накручивая себя перед неизбежным спором.

Было очевидно: Адмиралтейство предложило единственно верное решение головоломки. Единственный удовлетворяющий всех, всем удобный и глобально справедливый вердикт. Но такие как Рэй, с его обостренным чувством справедливости, такие как Фитцджеймс, задавленный чувством вины, — никогда не смогут принять чужие уступки. Не пойдут на сделку с совестью, не отступятся от своей правды.

Капитан Фрэнсис Крозье, судя по всему, свою совесть пропил. Продал инуитским богам, выкупая свою жизнь и последние восемь душ экипажа. Капитан Крозье принимал версию Адмиралтейства, но, глядя на происхожящее глазами Фитцджеймса, заранее не принимал себя.

Центральный парк протянулся ассиметричной загогулиной через одиннадцать зданий. Со стопятидесятого этажа в южной части комплекса каскад висячих садов спускался до семьдесят третьего на западе, надежно защищенный от ветров высокогорья, палящего солнца и ночных заморозков. 

Каждый сегмент символизировал одну из планет Сегарского королевства. 

Фитцджеймс, лавируя в потоке туристов, проскочил тропический лес. Влажный воздух сползал за шиворот струйками пота, широкие деревянные мостки и настилы нависали над болотистыми кочками. Вверх по перилам карабкались колючие мхи, на причудливо выгнутых стволах деревьев тут и там виднелись пестрые соцветия орхидей.

В бэмбриджской секции, захватившей с десяток этажей, в каменистую пустошь вгрызался широкий каньон. Горный ручей срывался вниз, многоголосое эхо вторило ему, отражаясь от стен и балконов. Небольшая компания расположилась у края скалы на пикник. На противоположном берегу в зарослях вереска играли дети.

Следующий сегмент встречал гостей первым снегом. Потолок клубился непроглядным туманом. Узкая аллея красных кленов роняла последние заиндевевшие листья. “Как красиво”, — ахнули за спиной. Фитцджеймс ускорил шаг, спасаясь от кроваво-снежной панорамы.

Претенциозное название “Эдем” отражало национальную гордость столичных жителей. Фитцджеймс свернул с основного прохода, углубляясь в цветущий фруктовый сад. Ровные ряды деревьев напоминали не то плантацию, не то теплицу: изумрудно-зеленые кроны скрывали нарисованное небо. Аромат невзрачных белых цветов почти оглушал. Зеленоватый, пахучий полумрак вальяжно колыхался, блики света путались в густой траве.

Фитцджеймс брел дальше и дальше, петляя одному ему известным маршрутом меж стволов, пока не отыскал деревянную скамейку, прикрытую от посторонних глаз зеленым навесом.

— У моих приемных родителей за домом была персиковая роща, — проговорил он почти мечтательно. Потом одернул себя, возвращаясь к обычной сосредоточенности: — Я так понимаю, есть новости от командования? Рассказывайте, Фрэнсис. Здесь безопасно.

 

… Корнелиус Хикки, к своему глубокому сожалению, никогда не служил в военно-космическом флоте. Тем не менее статус гражданского позволял ему получить назначение на военный корабль на должность специалиста или инженера. Последний приравнивался к уоррант-офицеру, что давало неплохую надбавку к жалованию и социальные гарантии.

Но попасть во флот в возрасте двадцати пяти лет, без подготовки и рекомендаций едва ли представлялось возможным. Вероятно, после очередной безуспешной попытки мистер Хикки забросил бы эту идею и нашел бы иное приложение своим талантам, если бы не вмешательство мистера Голднера.

— Так они действительно связаны между собой? — Фитцджеймс недоверчиво прищурился. 

Радостное возбуждение схлынуло. Сладковатый аромат казался приторным и вульгарным. Фитцджеймс едва заметно сутулился, выдавая привычные разочарование и усталость.

Крозье сбился с мысли. Ответил, тщательно взвешивая каждое слово:

— Адмиралтейство нашло доказательства их связи. Это плохо для Голднера и хорошо для Хикки — или его родственников, ежели они объявятся.

Уильям Голднер поставлял Адмиралтейству бракованные синтезаторы из расчета на то, что их дефект при регулярных рейсах и частой смене личного состава останется незамеченным. Однако последний контракт подразумевал длительную экспедицию: три звездных года, полная изоляция без возможности пополнения запасов.

Голднер понял это слишком поздно, когда накладные были подписаны и товар принят. 

И тогда в его мозгу созрел план диверсии. Не важно, как, но экспедицию требовалось сорвать. В такой непростой миссии, как стабилизация пространственной червоточины, любая мелочь могла стать фатальной.

Хотя, стоит отдать Голднеру должное, он не хотел гибели людей. И для того, чтобы вернуть свои дефектные приборы, он нашел человека, способного решить поставленную задачу. Человека, пообещавшего выполнить что угодно в обмен на вожделенное назначение в экипаж “Террора”. 

Уильям Голднер дал Корнелиусу Хикки рекомендации. Корнелиус Хикки получил место техника… 

Мимо прошествовала под руку парочка кадетов Академии. Она — в парадной форме, с капральскими планками, он — в повседневном, не слишком чистом кителе. Фитцджеймс проводил их задумчивым взглядом:

— Насколько я понимаю, дальше, по мнению Адмиралтейства, все действия Хикки являются реализацией плана Голднера?

— В общем и целом, да.

— И посадка на планету? И то, что щиты не справились с излучением Этрии?

— По мнению командования, такая версия все объясняет, — невесело усмехнулся Крозье.

Он еще бодрился из последних сил, хоть и не понимал, чего ради. То ли упрямство, то ли остатки капитанской гордости, не позволяли опустить руки и признать, что от адмиралтейских инсинуаций — тошно и гадко на душе. Раскисать запрещено. Расклеиваться — непозволительно. Даже в присутствии Фитцджеймса. Особенно в его присутствии.

— А бунт? — спросил Фитцджеймс, рывком поднимаясь со скамьи.

— Нет свидетельств бунта, Джеймс. Судовые журналы утрачены. Кенли в своем дневнике писала про Туунбака и про то, что несколько человек, убегая, заплутали в тумане.

Крозье тоже встал. Усыпанная розоватыми соцветиями ветка мазнула по щеке прохладным, почти человеческим прикосновением. 

— А как же Ирвинг? А Хартнелл? А то, что он сделал с Гибсон и Мэнсон? Все это тоже происки Голднера?

— Нет. Но поскольку останки Хикки не идентифицированы…

Фитцджеймс резко обернулся. Крозье замолчал, выжидая.

— Получается, он уйдет от ответа? — голос Фитцджеймса звучал глухо.

— Он никуда не уйдет, Джеймс, — Крозье коротко сжал его закаменевшее плечо. — Хикки мертв. Ему наши суды безразличны.

 

Путь обратно, на базу казался бесконечным. Солнце село, из-за горизонта выкатилась первая луна. Водитель флаера занял верхний эшелон. В темноте ландшафт под крылом упростился до светящихся полос магистралей и клякс домов.

Фитцджеймс мучил Крозье вопросами. Что было на самом деле? Какова вероятность, что Хикки и вправду причастен к аварийной посадке? Какие данные собрал МакКлур в процессе расследования? Неужели суд обойдется без свидетельских показаний?

Крозье терялся, лавируя между официальной версией и здравым смыслом. Отвечал обтекаемо и нейтрально, и чувствовал себя от этого паршиво. Фитцджеймс мрачнел с каждой минутой, и все больше замыкался на себе, усугубляя ситуацию.

Крозье выдал последний козырь:

— Суд над Голднером означает отсутствие обвинений нам. С нас сняты все подозрения, ребята вольны хоть сегодня разъехаться по домам. Мы свободны, Джеймс. Мы вышли из воды сухими.

Фитцджеймс не отвечал так долго, что Крозье успел мысленно поздравить себя с окончанием прений. Но нет:

— Из воды должно выходить чистыми, Фрэнсис. Мы с тобой по уши в дерьме и в крови. Нам с тобой век не отмыться.

На языке вертелся едкий комментарий: на приеме у Росса, через два дня, всем еще предстоит вдоволь поплескаться в этом коктейле. Но Крозье решил отложить приглашение на потом.

— Кровь смывается только кровью, — прошептал Фитцджеймс.

Крозье взвился на сидении как ужаленный, прошипел, даже не пытаясь скрыть накатившую ярость:

— Отставить, коммандер! Даже думать об этом не смей! — отвернулся к окну и молчал до самой базы. И Фитцджеймс молчал, беспокойно ерзая и бросая на него задумчивые взгляды.

 

***

 

Если на Гринвиче и есть места, достойные звучного имени “Эдем”, все они так или иначе связаны с океаном. Только безоблачной ночью на взморье можно почувствовать Вселенную: увидеть — без объективов камер, прикоснуться — без неизбежной преграды скафандра.

Здесь звезды у горизонта мерцают, как в полярных широтах. Их двойники в бескрайнем и безмятежном зеркале воды мягко колышатся. Две симметричные кометы висят меж четырех лун размазанными запятыми. Чуть выше выстроились в ряд Рас-Альхар, Сабик и Фейт — неуверенным и непостоянным многоточием.

Фейт — Дзета Змееносца — бегущая звезда. У нее скорость в полтора раза быстрей, чем у кометы. И масса — в восемь раз больше земного Солнца. Она не то осколок схлопнувшейся двойной системы, не то жертва давно отгремевшего взрыва. Мчится сквозь века и пространства, ищет или убегает — не ясно. Но какая-то пара веков пройдет — и многоточие Змееносца рассыпется...

Сухой шелест осоки скреб по нервам шорохом шагов — обманывал. Издевался, подсказывая поочередно легкую поступь Литтл и припадающего на здоровую ногу Блэнки. Обещал разделенное с космосом не-молчание и не-одиночество.

Крозье потоптался на месте, не желая ни спускаться к воде, ни возвращаться в номер. Расстелил на траве китель, устроился на левой половине: оставил правую призраку чужого присутствия — и не угадал.

На левом запястье звякнул комм, оповещая о текстовом сообщении. На дисплее высветилось: “Леди Джейн добилась приглашения Шарлиз Диккенс к Россу на пикник”, — от Софии. Сразу следом: “Просто хотела предупредить заранее”. И через полминуты: “Умоляю, не считайте это моей инициативой”.

К горизонту с неба и из воды метнулись две серебряные точки. Вспыхнули, сходясь в одну. На Земле до космоса люди называли метеоры звездами. И загадывали желание, завидев сверкающий росчерк. И совершенно алогично верили, что “падение звезды” — на счастье.

“Упаси Господь эту галактику от настоящего падения звезды”, — подумал Крозье невпопад. Набрал, обходя иконку голосового вызова: “Спасибо за предупреждение”. Прикрыл глаза, откидываясь назад на локти.

Почти сорок лет назад пассажирская Гамадриада едва не лишилась солнечных батарей на границе созвездия Жирафа, угодив в ударную волну его бегущей Альфы. Корабль ныл и стонал, уклоняясь от беснующейся стихии, звездный шторм бушевал за бортом, искусственная гравитация сбоила, утробно громыхали переборки. От взбесившейся “падающей” звезды людей отделяло почти два десятка световых лет, но даже с такого расстояния несущийся в облаке звездной пыли голубой сверхгигант до сих пор оставался самым жутким и самым фантастическим зрелищем в памяти Крозье.

София ответила: “Не за что”.

И потом: “Надеюсь, присутствие Диккенс не помешает нашей встрече”.

Луны светили, комета висела, разметав хвост. Неудержимая, непостижимая, неотвратимая, величественная Альфа Жирафа тлела над верхушками сосен, теряясь среди сотен других — тусклых и незаметных с планеты.

“Сможете ли вы простить мне гибель сэра Джона?” — напечатал Крозье и пожалел, едва отослав.

“Уже простила, — пришло без паузы. — Вы не виноваты в его смерти”.

Очень хотелось спросить: “Вы по мне скучали? Чувствовали вы себя несчастной? Вы заметили мой отъезд и отсутствие?” Но нейтральная формулировка не шла на ум, а имеющаяся звучала почти непристойно. 

И обоюдо неловко — обоюдо ненужно — прозвучало бы фальшивое “да”.

Прибой шептал о своем, толкая звезды на берег. Звезды меркли и растворялись, впитываясь в песок пляжа. Неровный, неживой перезвон травяных стеблей звал за собой отзвуком дыхания и шуршанием задубевшей на морозе униформы. Окликал сквозь полудрему голосами тех, кто не вернулся.

 

***

 

Однажды — давно это было — кадет первого курса Военно-космической Академии Джеймс Росс решил устроить рождественскую вечеринку только для своих. “Своими” на тот момент обозначались друг старшекурсник, приятель сосед (не выгонишь же его из комнаты в Сочельник) и неотразимая мисс Кроули — медсестра из медблока. 

Все участники горячо одобрили идею камерного сабантуя. Кадет Крозье, пользуясь сомнительной привилегией выпускника, одолжил у одного из аспирантов био-химической лаборатории раритетный кальян. Дик Джоунс (сосед) разжился парой бутылок огненной воды с Сэйнт-Монанс. 

А прелестная мисс Кроули, дабы внести свою лепту, пригласила двух столь же прелестных юных нимф, в рабочее время ассистировавших местному стоматологу.

Как за ними увязался сам стоматолог, никто не понял. Но тот оказался парень что надо, контрабандный кальян оценил и никому из офицеров обещал не докладывать. Зато сбросил в какую-то соцсеть фото, и спустя полчаса в дверь ломились и хозяин кальяна, и пяток его друзей с ведром кипящего глинтвейна на грави-платформе. 

Мисс Кроули (к тому моменту просто Кармен), не слезая с колен Росса, умудрилась вызвонить по комму женское общежитие в полном составе и с запеченной индейкой на блюде. На шум сбежались сокурсники всех присутствующих, гражданские из столовой и обслуги, кое-кто из младших офицеров (правда, без знаков различия и по одиночке).

Короче говоря, часам к шести утра, когда ночная смена охраны отправилась извлекать из-под елки дневную, “вечеринка для своих” разнеслась по кампусу подобно вирусу холихэдской оспы.

Крозье, согласно показаниям дюжины свидетелей, приватизировал огненную воду и вырубился под койкой “хозяина вечера” едва за полночь. На утро голова раскалывалась, и никак не получилось отделить реальные воспоминания от пьяного бреда. 

Тем не менее, один вывод из своего последнего академического Рождества он все же сделал: Джеймс Росс и “небольшая вечеринка” — понятия несовместимые.

Тридцать лет прошло. Росс заматерел и остепенился. Но до сих пор скромное приглашение на “пикник в поместье для своих” подразумевало человек пятьдесят, без учета прислуги, и прессу. 

 

— Я пригласил Альфреда Брэдшоу, — сообщил Росс вместо приветствия.

— Кто это? — спросил Крозье.

— Финансист вселенского масштаба. Меценат. Спонсирует кучу космических программ.

— Чем он тебе полезен?

Росс замялся. Кивнул кому-то у столов — Крозье узнал Марию Ченг в васильковом коктейльном платье.

— Ты считаешь, он полезен мне? Чем, Джеймс, ради всего святого?

Росс хитро прищурился:

— Он отвлечет от тебя внимание.

— Гениально.

— Он может бесконечно распинаться о себе, и его слушают.

— Кто?

— Все, кому нечем себя занять.

Лейтенант Ченг занималась мужем и дочкой лет пяти на вид. Энни Росс порхала между группками людей, сияя белозубой улыбкой. Фитцджеймс стоял один в стороне и все равно не производил впечатления человека, заинтересованного в финансистах.

— Мог бы в этот раз просто обойтись без массовки.

Росс закатил глаза:

— Мы это уже проходили.

— Мог бы разослать приглашения на Блэкхит, ты ж еще не продал свой остров?

— Фрэнсис, ты меня убиваешь. На экватор в здравом уме никто не сунется. Или это и есть твой план?

Крозье криво усмехнулся, провожая глазами очередного официанта с алкоголем. На открытую террасу у бассейна спустилась София.

— Я прямо сейчас вынашиваю план арендовать у тебя там пустующее бунгало на лето.

Росс засмеялся. Седина на висках шла ему. Окружающая суета — омолаживала. Фиолетовая рубашка в полоску — в тон блузке жены — превращала военного астронавта в праздного гражданского.

София медленно и величественно плыла в толпе. Озиралась по сторонам, загадочно улыбалась знакомым и уверенно, с точностью опытного астрогатора, держала курс на Крозье.

Росс, поймав ее взгляд, успокоился. Пробормотал вполголоса, даже не пытаясь скрыть ехидства:

— Сдам тебе все поместье, когда буду уверен, что ты не высунешь нос из спальни — первые пару недель как минимум…

 

Виноградники Эйлбери славились редким и баснословно дорогим сортом шампанского. 

В Академии такое не пили. Лейтенантские нашивки Крозье обмывал в глубоком космосе самогоном. За головокружительный успех первой (и последней) экспедиции Росса после балов и официальных приемов пил виски — в гордом одиночестве. 

Собственный столь же головокружительный провал приходилось топить в апельсиновом соке. В окружении гомонящей великосветской оравы, радостно потребляющей гордость местных виноделов.

Росс перебрался в Эйлбери с семьей почти сразу после свадьбы. Леди Энн решительно не переносила жару и морской воздух Блэкхит. Какие деньги и связи потребовались, чтобы выкупить бесценную плантацию, Крозье предпочитал не думать. Росс на эту тему не распространялся — значит, не малые.

Возведенная еще первыми колонистами усадьба находилась в низине, меж холмов. Южный склон, ограниченный подъездной дорожкой, стелился ровными рядами лоз. С севера, от самой террасы раскинулся вишневый сад — дань уважения традициям здешних фермеров. Скрытая флигелем неприметная насыпь маскировала ангар для флаеров и посадочную площадку перед домом. 

Высокий навес у бассейна позволял гостям собраться вместе, у столов. Деревянные беседки в глубине сада обеспечивали желающим уединение и романтику.

София всегда с удовольствием говорила об известных людях. 

Сначала припомнила историю знакомства четы Франклинов с молодой, амбициозной журналисткой Диккенс. Ссылалась на какие-то премии, награды и мероприятия — все, за чем наблюдала из Тасмании, все, чему стала свидетелем здесь, на Гринвиче. Все, что Крозье пропустил болтаясь где-то меж звезд.

Потом разговор незаметно перекинулся на Брэдшоу — его репутацию неисправимого ловеласа и баловня судьбы. На полдюжины благотворительных фондов, от которых кормится едва ли не исследовательский корпус Адмиралтейства, на собственный почти флот, на нарочитую аполитичность и беспринципность в финансовых вопросах.

Стены беседки были увиты лозой. Солнце едва пробивалось сквозь плотный покров узкими, косыми лучами, рисовало причудливые узоры на полу, играло в прическе Софии золотым ореолом. Простое светлое платье, бледно розовые лепестки вишни в складках полупрозрачной черной пелерины — Крозье смотрел не в силах отвести взгляд.

Спрашивал себя и не находил ответа: как пережил последний год и как будет жить дальше — не без этой женщины, но без собственной безвозвратно потерянной влюбленности. София Крэкрофт оставалась такой же притягательной и желанной. “Увы, — навалилось до боли явственное осознание, — теперь для кого-то другого”.

 

Настроение у бассейна за время отсутствия Крозье изменилось: выступал пресловутый Брэдшоу. Большая часть гостей разбрелась по саду. Полторы дюжины оставшихся поближе к фуршету внимали. Именитый финансист идеально выполнял возложенную на него Россом функцию — перетягивал на себя всеобщий интерес.

Никто не заметил, как София невесомо коснулась локтя своего спутника, придвигаясь ближе. Как привстала на цыпочки и невзначай прильнула упругой грудью к его плечу. Никто не слышал произнесенную шепотом фразу. Крозье тоже не слышал и не разобрал — отвлекся на теплую щекотку ее дыхания в своем ухе, на густой и сладкий аромат ее духов. 

— Гуманизм, либерализм и прочие благородные “-измы” безбожно устарели, — провозгласил Брэдшоу, перекрикивая оппонента. — Будущее и эволюция для нас с вами — это здоровый эгоизм.

София замерла, дожидаясь ответа. Крозье пробормотал нейтральное “угу”. Отыскал среди праздничного многоцветного калейдоскопа нарядов синий китель Фитцджеймса, вздрогнул, напоровшись на потемневший, нечитаемый взгляд.

— Знаете, что написано в инструкции любого суборбитального транспорта? — распалялся ободренный всеобщим замешательством оратор. — В случае разгерметизации салона наденьте кислородную маску себе, и только после этого спасайте детей, стариков, женщин и безруких идиотов, не способных позаботиться о себе самостоятельно!

— Хотя кому они нужны, пусть помирают. Это ты пытаешься сказать, Альфи? — саркастично поинтересовались в ответ.

София грациозно поплыла к террасе. Крозье направился к шатру, с удивлением узнавая в возражавшем леди Франклин.

— Да, моя дорогая! Абсолютно точно! — гаркнул Брэдшоу.

На вид ему едва стукнуло сорок — фамильярное обращение к леди Джейн прозвучало почти пощечиной. 

Темно-рыжие волосы, светлые ресницы, тонкая полоска усов над верхней губой. Затемненные очки в красной оправе и двубортный красный пиджак. “О таких, как он, обычно заботится толпа стилистов, менеджеров, юристов, дворецких и распорядителей”, — ехидно подумал Крозье.

Леди Джейн рассмеялась, моментально сбивая градус напряжения:

— И я полностью согласна с тобой, мой друг, если дело не касается военных.

Двое лейтенантов с “Энтерпрайз”, стоявших подле нее, переглянулись, пожимая плечами. Пара человек демонстративно перетекли в расслабленное “вольно”. Фитцджеймс брезгливо поморщился и зашагал прочь, когда Брэдшоу его окликнул:

— Прошу прощения, мистер Фитцджеймс. Но может быть вы подтвердите мой тезис? 

Он обогнул ближайший столик, подходя к Фитцджеймсу почти вплотную. Грациозно сдернул очки за одну дужку и сощурился на солнце, как сытый кот. 

За его плечом мелькнула фиолетовая рубашка Росса. Крозье подобрался, не зная, чего ожидать. Фитцджеймс замер, глядя на Брэдшоу сверху вниз исподлобья. Тот, ничуть не смутившись, продолжал:

— Даже в военном флоте — а, может, особенно там — когда дело касается выживания, человек может рассчитывать только на себя.

— Не верно, — губы Фитцджеймса побелели, на щеках вздулись желваки.

— Перефразирую. Ради выживания неизбежно приходится идти по головам. Кому, как не вам...

Крозье метнулся вперед, но все равно не успел. Фитцджеймс ударил стремительно, без замаха и почти не глядя. Брэдшоу скрючился, запоздало прикрывая лицо, и мешком опрокинулся на руки Россу.

В поднявшейся суете и гвалте Крозье молча тащил Фитцджеймса за локоть назад, а тот упирался. Мимо протиснулась леди Франклин, картинно всплеснула руками, пропела, перекрикивая общий галдеж: 

— Сэр Джеймс, пошлите за доктором. И попросите его захватить кислородный баллон…

 

Фитцджеймс сидел под вишней, нахохлившись как воробей. Белые лепестки путались в его волосах, лежали на плечах, цеплялись за нарукавные знаки кителя. Он казался побитым и потерянным. Как будто, ударив зарвавшегося гражданского, выбил себе почву из под ног. Глядел растерянно и зло, не фокусируясь ни на чем конкретном.

— Он подаст иск, Фрэнсис? Жалобу в Адмиралтейство?

— Он будет трезвонить на каждом углу, что подрался с флотским! — Крозье топтался на месте, расчищая ботинком место на траве. Порыв ветра пронесся по роще, очередная порция неуловимых вишневых снежинок скользнула за шиворот. Розоватый ковер сомкнулся. Крозье выругался сквозь зубы и уселся прямо так.

— Про нас действительно думают, как Брэдшоу? 

— Кто?

— Все, наверное. 

— Вряд ли, Джеймс. 

— Нас считают трусами и подлецами, Фрэнсис?

— Ты спрашиваешь или утверждаешь?

— Спрашиваю.

— И тебе важен ответ?

— Мне важен твой ответ. Не молчи, Фрэнсис. Ты считаешь меня трусом?

Крозье фыркнул, не скрываясь. Опустил руку, окуная ладонь в невесомую прохладу лепестков. Солнце клонилось к закату, расцвечивая горизонт рыжим. Рыжая поземка стелилась по земле. Ветки рыжими облаками плыли над головой.

— Мы вернулись, мы выжили — чтобы жить, Джеймс. И для этого тоже нужна смелость. 

— Смелость, чтобы говорить правду?

— Смелость, чтобы оставить все в прошлом. Смелость, чтобы промолчать.

Рыжие искры на кителе тлели отблесками закатного пожара. Слова жглись хинной горечью на языке.

— Упиваться чувством вины, выставлять напоказ “моральные травмы” — это самолюбование и трусость. Мысли о самоубийстве — это легкий путь, малодушие и недостаток отваги. У каждого из нас есть обязательства: перед вышестоящими, перед подчиненными. Перед родными, друзьями, живыми и мертвыми. Они не ждут от нас ни справедливости, ни истины. И я не знаю, хватит ли у кого-то из нас мужества и благородства, чтобы это принять.

Фитцджеймс судорожно вздохнул. Крозье отвел глаза.

На льду, после гибели Франклина, бушевала метель. Ледяная пыль обжигала кожу, ветер хлестал по лицу, выбивая из глаз предательские слезы. Соленые капли замерзали моментально, обмороженные щеки списывались на непогоду.

— Думаешь, мертвым не нужна правда, Фрэнсис?

— Думаю, мертвым она безразлична.

— Потому что они мертвы?

— Потому что умирая каждый из них думал о живых.

— О себе, если верить Блэкшоу, — невесело усмехнулся Фитцджеймс.

— А ты не верь.

На востоке небо выцвело в черный. Последние пурпурные отсветы Заурака выхватывали из темноты неподвижные ветви. Крозье поднялся, пытаясь отряхнуть брюки. Фитцджеймс наблюдал за ним, задумчиво хмурясь:

— Получается парадокс: вся наша честь и доблесть сводится к тому, чтобы жить нормальный жизнью. 

— Чтобы каждое утро приводить себя в ощущение, будто ты есть.

 

***

 

Крозье проснулся рывком, не успев осознать причину пробуждения. Первая Луна почти доросла до полного круга, вторая — цеплялась за нее узким крючком стареющего месяца. Сквозь незашторенное окно комнату наполнял льдисто белый свет.

В номер постучали. Не постучали даже — поскреблись. Крозье соскочил с кровати, на ходу приглаживая волосы, и молча распахнул дверь. На пороге обнаружилась Кенли, в форменных брюках и застегнутом под подбородок кителе. Она окинула взглядом мятую футболку, спортивные штаны и босые ноги командира и смутилась.

— Я вас разбудила, сэр?

“Полночь по местному — первая вахта альфа-смены по корабельному”, — перевел Крозье.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил он.

— Ничего, сэр. Простите… Мне нужно с вами поговорить. Зайти позднее?

Коридор тянулся через весь этаж, абсолютно прямой и широкий. Золотистый свет настенных светильников был приглушен на ночь. Кенли зачесала волосы назад и собрала в тугой пучок, по бледным щекам расползались симметричные желтые пятна, в глазах стояло затравленное выражение.

Крозье отодвинулся, пропуская ночную гостью. Та помялась на пороге, дожидаясь вербального приглашения.

Вспыхнула люстра, обрисовывая смятую постель. В затянувшейся увольнительной, на суше, капитану не полагалось ни собственной гостиной, ни стюарта. Для соблюдения приличий, Крозье стоило одеться и спуститься в библиотеку. Для соблюдения приличий, Кенли стоило подождать с разговорами до утра или уведомить о визите заранее.

Крозье раздраженно набросил на кровать покрывало и присел с краю. Кивнул, развел руками:

— Говорите, энсин. Я слушаю. 

Кенли так и осталась стоять навытяжку, глядя сверху вниз. Взгляд получался как раз в рамках приличий, устава и флотских стандартов: пустой и равнодушный, и чуть-чуть испуганный.

— Это по поводу дневника, сэр. Я хотела бы объясниться. Вы должны… Простите. Я думаю, вам это нужно… Не так, извините. Это нужно мне — объяснить. Надеюсь, вы меня выслушаете. 

Как долго она планировала беседу? Как долго подбирала слова, чтобы прийти не ко времени, запутаться с первых фраз и все испортить. Смешно и грустно. Грустно — потому что ни к чему путному такие откровения не приводят. Смешно — сквозь слезы, от всколыхнувшейся в сердце отеческой нежности.

Посуды в номерах не было, потому что не предполагалось еды. Крозье разлил по пластиковым стаканчикам воду, усадил Кенли к письменному столу, сам вернулся на кровать. Повторил:

— Я слушаю.

Она совершенно точно готовилась. Может, даже репетировала перед зеркалом. Или — в ее случае — писала и переписывала черновики. Поначалу слова шли как будто через силу. Крозье не перебивал — постепенно Кенли освоилась и перешла на привычную скороговорку, уже не путаясь и не запинаясь.

… Сейчас не принято вести дневники. Видеоблоги — да, переписка — в мессенджерах, звонки по видеосвязи, фотографии или твиты. А полноценных личных записей люди не делают. Может, и зря.

К дневнику привыкаешь. Не потому что большая аудитория или отклик, но пара чудаков, которые читают тебя и которых читаешь ты, со временем превращаются почти в семью. 

Сначала я просто записывала все, по привычке. Думала: вернусь — выложу скопом. “Хроники одной экспедиции” — даже название придумала, представляете? 

Считайте это хобби, если так понятнее. Кто-то любит готовить, кто-то паяет микросхемы вручную, фотографирует или фехтует, кто-то зачитывается книгами определенной тематики или периода, кто-то даже умудряется взять с собой в космос дюжину раритетных печатных изданий. 

Я вела дневник. Мне это казалось важным.

Мне казалось, что моей маме, брату или друзьям будет любопытно его потом прочесть. Но “потом” перестало быть “любопытно”. Люди умирали. И это глупо, но в глубине души я верила, что записав их, я смогу их “затормозить”. Не оживить, нет. Это невозможно, я понимаю.

Я хочу, чтобы мертвых помнили живыми. Чтобы друзья и родные сохранили фотографии, отснятые ими, пресловутые микросхемы, старые книжки или диплом по вольной борьбе. От меня останутся мои заметки: слепок личности, так сказать. Свидетельство моего присутствия в мире. Статичная спектрограмма моей и чужих жизней.

Постепенно это стало моим якорем. Аккумуляторы сели, но я тащила карандаш и бумагу. Вечером или днем, на привале, я садилась и писала — что угодно. Я писала, чтобы удержать в уме, кто я. Чтобы удержать себя — в сознании. Чтобы не сойти с ума. 

Вы знаете, что Вильямс не помнит половины событий? Без понятия, как это работает, но он еще тогда начал: не забывать, наверное, а вычеркивать дни. Это был его способ не свихнуться — не помнить. Мой способ не свихнуться — не забыть… 

В ее пластиковом стакане как-то незаметно закончилась вода. Кенли, похоже, и сама удивилась: сбилась с мысли, недоверчиво разглядывая пустую тару, виновато улыбнулась. 

Крозье машинально улыбнулся в ответ. Спросил:

— Я все ж не понимаю, зачем публиковать?

Кенли рассеянно отставила стакан, смущение на ее лице сменилось задумчивостью. 

Крозье сделал глоток, вода неприятным холодком прокатилась по пищеводу. Прохлада комнаты давила на плечи напоминанием о зиме. Из-за незашторенного окна тянулась черными ветками душная летняя ночь.

— У меня нет ответа на вопрос “зачем". Есть только “почему".

— Нет цели, но есть причина?

— Так точно, капитан, — Кенли сложила руки на коленях, становясь похожей на манекен. — Я сделала это не подумав. По привычке. 

… Мы сидели в грузовом отсеке “Энтерпрайз” сутки напролет, была еда, вода, тепло и связь. Никто ни с кем не разговаривал, никто не поднимался в общие зоны — только в медблок, по расписанию. 

Наверное, на меня только тогда в полной мере накатило осознание произошедшего. Я читала свои записи, боясь поверить в них. 

Мне слали сообщения родители, брат, друзья. Все спрашивали: что произошло? Как ты? Я раз десять наговаривала на камеру нейтральный ответ. Я спросила у Ти, как она справляется. Она круглые сутки плакала, бредила про Хикки и блевала.

В общем, я испугалась до чертиков — и выложила все в сеть… 

Повисло молчание. Ребристые бока пластикового стаканчика легко прогибались под пальцами. Крозье невидяще смотрел в затаившуюся за границей комнаты тьму и гнал прочь ненужные параллели. Воспоминание о Хикки упорно продиралось сквозь алкогольный тумал первой зимовки: жглось на языке вкусом виски и пахло собачьим дерьмом.

Кенли не ошиблась в одном: оживить мертвецов никому не под силу. А, облеченные в слова, они застывают, как мухи в янтаре. 

— В конечном счете все к лучшему, — пробормотал Крозье, обрывая затянувшуюся паузу.

Кенли вздрогнула, ладони на коленях побелели от напряжения:

— К лучшему? Кому я сделала лучше?

— Всем, — усмехнулся Крозье, — если верить одному моему другу. 

Кенли сникла, уронив голову на грудь. От нее веяло тревогой и лихорадочным предощущением беды.

— Что-то случилось, энсин? Вы чего-то боитесь — сейчас? Вам нужна помощь?

Кенли вскинулась, упираясь в Крозье взглядом. Заговорила быстро, но с расстановкой, как будто зачитывая по бегущей строке:

— Я хотела сохранить их всех живыми, а сохранила мертвыми. Я хотела донести правду, а в итоге донесла что угодно кроме нее. Я причинила боль родным погибших. Я обидела вас…

Крозье попытался возразить, но натолкнулся на уверенное: “Простите, капитан, дайте мне закончить”.

— Из-за моих записей разгорелась шумиха в прессе. Я обошла вниманием бунт — повинуясь привычке избегать спорных тем. Я виновна в искажении фактов, раскрытии засекреченных данных и клевете.

— Джин! — Крозье дернулся вперед, пытаясь снова поймать взгляд девушки, но та отводила глаза и не реагировала. 

— Я совершила подлость, вы можете обвинить меня в недальновидности и трусости. Единственное, что мне осталось, единственное, что вы должны обо мне знать: я сделала это не ради наживы. Я не тщеславна. Я предала всех — но не продавала. 

Голос Кенли срывался в рыдания. Крозье схватил ее за плечи, встряхнул, потянул вверх. Девушка поднялась, как марионетка, всхлипнула и закусила губу, глядя куда-то внутрь себя.

Чувствуя себя чудовищно косноязычным, Крозье кое-как выдавил:

— Прекратите, энсин. Самобичеванием вы ничего не добьетесь. Мы вернулись домой — это главное. Все ошибки можно исправить, пока мы живы.

— Я не знаю, как, капитан, — выдохнула она едва слышно, и еще тише добавила: — Я не умею исправлять.

Она качнулась назад, ножки стула с грохотом проехались по паркету. Крозье замер, не зная, что говорить. Кенли отступила еще на шаг и спросила почти спокойно:

— Вы не станете считать, что я искала денег и популярности, капитан?

— Не стану, Джин. Успокойтесь. Отдохните. Придите в себя. 

— Разрешите идти, — пробормотала она полувопросительно. — Простите, что ворвалась вот так ночью. И за все остальное тоже простите…


	3. Chapter 3

Шарлиз Диккенс имела внешность приятную, но не запоминающуюся. Во всяком случае, на приеме Росса Крозье ее не приметил. Студия же напротив была настолько полна ей, что на фоне бесчисленных фотопринтов на стенах, интерактивных экранов с заставками и корпоративных футболок с портретами, сама мисс Диккенс несколько терялась.

— Вы можете называть меня просто Шарлиз, — пропела она в ответ на синхронное “доброе утро”. 

В гримерной было жарко и суетливо, трое парней и одна девушка творили из двух астронавтов будущих звезд экрана. Под многослойным гримом, с “натурально” залаченными волосами Крозье ощущал себя лишним в собственном теле.

— Благодаря леди Франклин, за прошедшую неделю мне удалось переговорить почти со всеми членами вашей группы, Фрэнсис.

— Вы можете называть его капитаном, мое звание — коммандер, — ехидно отозвался Фитцджеймс.

— С кем и о чем вы говорили, мисс Диккенс? — спросил Крозье.

Она ловко протиснулась между снующих вокруг гримеров и пристроила обтянутую красной юбкой задницу на столике. Теперь перед глазами Крозье оказалось лицо Диккенс, спина Диккенс — в отражении, портрет Диккенс в профиль над зеркалом и силуэт Диккенс в полный рост на заношенной толстовке парня, изображающего Фитцджеймсу румянец.

На всех ракурсах в глаза бросалось ассиметричное каре с патриотичной красно-белой прядью над правым виском. Пунцовые губы чеканили слова, не ломая белозубой улыбки:

— Мистер Вильямс поведал кое-что о быте матросов в первые месяцы после посадки, мисс Уилкс рассказала о местной фауне и первых колонистах, мистер Данн вспоминал погибших товарищей, но это вряд ли войдет в итоговый монтаж.

— Отчего же? — не сдержался Крозье.

— Я бы не хотела разбрасываться и отвлекаться на истории матросов. Однако в вашем случае...

— Что-то еще? — перебил Фитцджеймс. Его правая щека уже получила свою дозу “натуральности”, левая половина лица по-прежнему напоминала посмертную маску.

— Мистер Осмер оказался до крайности словоохотлив. Три дня назад он даже прибыл в студию для записи интервью. 

Крозье попытался скрыть нервный тик морганием. 

— Вам что-то попало в глаз? — шепотом осведомился нависший над плечом парикмахер.

— Мисс Ферье очень живо описала похороны сэра Джона — увы, лишь по телефону, как и прочие. Мисс Кенли отказалась говорить, но это не страшно — ее дневники кладезь полезной информации.

— Возможно ли как-то избежать их использования? — вклинился Крозье, уже зная ответ.

— Избежать? В этом нет никакого смысла, — пожала плечами Диккенс. — Разве что вы дадите опровержение ее записям.

— Нет, — Фитцджеймс дернулся вперед, его гример не успел среагировать, прочертив тушью полоску на скуле.

Диккенс коротко дернула плечами и сменила тему:

— Я хотела уточнить у вас, капитан: мисс Армитаж…

— Она не будет говорить с прессой, — прошипел Крозье. — Это не обсуждается.

Диккенс закатила глаза и картинно развела руками, становясь вмиг похожей на леди Франклин:

— Давайте обсудим ваши интервью, джентльмены. После гибели сэра Джона вы двое встали во главе экспедиции. И вы вернули своих людей на родину. 

Фитцджеймс прикрыл глаза, терпеливо снося перекраску правой щеки. Его нервозность выдавали лишь побелевшие костяшки пальцев.

— Вы хотите услышать подробности последнего перехода? — устало поинтересовался Крозье. — Мое мнение о планируемых экспедициях?

— Я думаю, моих зрителей скорее заинтересуете вы лично.

Гример Крозье, подгадав момент, ловко сдернул с его плеч защитный воротничок. Ассистент прошелся щеткой по рукавам мундира, убирая невидимые пылинки. В зеркале девушка у двери с громоздким черным наушником одобрительно кивнула. Диккенс оценивающе сощурилась.

— Скажите, капитан, как вы отнесетесь к помолвке с мисс Крэкрофт в прямом эфире? Это можно здорово обыграть…

Наученный опытом, мастер Фитцджеймса вовремя убрался в сторону.

— Не стоит, — торопливо ответил Крозье.

— Если не прямой эфир, то вероятно, совместное интервью? Мы подберем декорации и наряд вашей невесте…

Глаз снова задергался. Крозье зажмурился, борясь с желанием почесать веко сквозь слои штукатурки.

— Мисс Диккенс, мы с мисс Крэкрофт не помолвлены. Давайте ограничим круг вопросов экспедицией и сэром Джоном.

Ответное: “Как скажете”, — прозвучало почти угрожающе.

 

В свете софитов, под неустанным присмотром стилистов, гримеров и операторов, Фитцджеймс выглядел самодовольным, лощеным и двадцатипятилетним. Морщины разгладились, нарисованная кожа матово светилась изнутри, накладные ресницы отбрасывали на розовеющие щеки пушистую тень.

Диккенс спрашивала о боевых заслугах и наградах — Фитцджеймс немногословно подтверждал участие в сражениях и сроки кампаний. 

Диккенс философствовала о полетах в космос и исследовательских миссиях Адмиралтейства — Фитцджеймс отбивался общими фразами.

Диккенс мимоходом помянула Брэдшоу, намекая больше на собственную осведомленность, чем на реальную суть разногласий — Фитцджеймс покивал для проформы, чудом увильнув от дискуссии.

Крозье топтался за границей съемочной площадки, выхватывая в общем гаме обрывки беседы. Воротничок парадного кителя душил. Лицо зудело. Смысл заблаговременно наведенного марафета ускользал от понимания. Прилизанный экранный Фитцджеймс вызывал чувство брезгливой жалости.

Продюсеры, сценаристы и черт знает, кто еще, состряпали образ безобидного и красивого идиота. Преподнесли на блюдечке любопытным зрителям шаблонного астронавта. Отретушировали и пригладили историю, ввернули необходимую дозу подвига и романтику рубежей. Сляпали, сваяли не человека — картинку. Мечту — богатым невестам. Образец для подражания — безмозглым юнцам.

Диккенс была доброжелательна, предупредительна и почтительна. Слушала вдумчиво, говорила — на камеру. Улыбалась к месту и скорбела в такт. Творила из ничего сенсацию, искусно обходила неприятные темы.

Фитцджеймс дважды пытался свернуть разговор — Диккенс тянула волынку. Соскакивала с вопроса на вопрос, прощупывала, простукивала, выуживая из сонма пустых слов единственное весомое. Вытаскивала, выталкивала, выводила на откровенность. Методично и беспристрастно несла свою службу — перед миллионами своих зрителей. Совершала свой подвиг — во имя своей версии правды.

Справедливая и беспристрастная — по-своему. По-своему достойная уважения.

Крозье мутило. С висков к затылку тягучей волной расползалась мигрень.

— Расскажите о последних днях жизни сэра Джона. 

— Погиб первый лейтенант Эребуса, Грэм Гор. Мы все были раздавлены этим. Сэр Джон готовился к похоронам. Ему это казалось важным.

— Вы были его правой рукой — первым помощником. Что считали важным вы?

— То же.

— Какими были последние слова сэра Джона, адресованные вам, коммандер?

— Простите, я их не помню. Он сказал, что пойдет в палатку — и ушел. Там на него напал зверь. Это все. Никаких завещаний, наказов или напутствий.

Диккенс приподнялась со своего кресла, махнула рукой куда-то в гущу людей и камер. Через секунду потушили верхний прожектор. Еще через тридцать — за плечом Крозье материализовались гример с арсеналом кисточек на поясе и ассистентка с воротничком и чемоданчиком.

 

— Я с самого начала не могу понять одну вещь, капитан. Думаю, наши зрители тоже задаются этим вопросом. Как вышло так, что местные жители не оказали вам помощи и поддержки? 

Комната обрывалась за границей светового круга. За интерактивным окном открывался вид на Сити с его многоуровневыми садами и переходами. Кресла оказались удобными только на вид.

Крозье старался не шевелиться и сфокусировать взгляд на бликах линз. Но темные силуэты операторов непрерывно перемещались, создавая сюрреалистичное ощущение пляски теней на полупрозрачной громаде тороса в отблесках умирающего костра.

— Жители Баффиновой Земли находятся в куда более бедственном положении, чем мы. Постоянно. Из-за вспышек Этрии они вынуждены были отказаться от всех технологий. 

— И все же! Каким чудовищем нужно быть, чтобы бросить себе подобного в столь бедственном положении?

— Нас было слишком много, мисс Диккенс. Местные живут небольшими племенами, путешествуют семьями, кормятся подледной охотой. Не стоит винить их в том, что они обходили вооруженных и больных пришельцев стороной.

— Охота, отсутствие технологий. Вы хотите сказать, что по уровню развития местные откатились к первобытным племенам?

— Так и есть, мисс Диккенс. Охота, собирательство, рыболовство

— Языческие верования? Шаманские культы?

— И это тоже, стоит полагать.

— Я могу рассказать одну легенду, капитан? Если ошибусь, вы меня поправите.

— Я весь внимание, мисс Диккенс. 

На круглом столике меж кресел расцвела голограмма: костяные статуэтки пузатых, многоногих божков, деревянные тотемы с оскаленными масками, губастые каменные изваяния. Диккенс подалась вперед — не к собеседнику, а к попрятавшимся в темноте камерам:

— Одинокий старик не мог больше охотится. Надвигалась зима и голод, и тогда он задумал страшное. Он прокрался ночью в юрту брата и убил всю его семью, чтобы забрать их еду и шкуры, и таким образом перезимовать в последний раз. Но старик был немощен и почти слеп. Целясь брату в сердце, он промазал. Тот не умер и решил отомстить. Из темных заклятий и тел своих погибших детей он собрал себе слугу. Его дух в обличье белого медведя выследил вероломного старика, пожрал его плоть и разорвал душу.

Диккенс многозначительно молчала, оставляя паузу под тревожный аккомпанемент. Со стола на воображаемого зрителя неслышно рычал саблезубый тигр.

— Что вы хотите услышать, мисс Диккенс? — спросил Крозье. — Это миф. Он несет в себе мораль: не убивай.

— Он демонстрирует нравы первобытных племен, их социальные императивы.

— Инуиты с Баффиновой Земли не воинственны. Они слишком слабы, чтобы нападать на астронавтов, и они это осознают. Нет ни свидетельств, ни записей, ни данных экспертизы, позволяющих предположить открытую агрессию…

— Я не имела в виду агрессию, капитан. А говорю про поедание трупов. 

Чертов саблезубый тигр продолжал кровожадно скалиться в пустоту. 

На границе выжженной прожектором площадки замер Фитцджеймс. В световое пятно попадали носки форменных ботинок. Синеватый силуэт врос в мутную полутьму, как каменное изваяние в жертвенном круге.

— Доктор Джон Рэй в своем докладе упоминал каннибализм, — вкрадчиво заметила Диккенс.

— Не в контексте инуитов, — Крозье откинулся в кресле. Низкая спинка неприятно давила под лопатки, сердце бешено стучало в горле.

— А как иначе? В контексте офицеров Военно-космического флота?

Она снова изящно извернулась, обращаясь к объективам камер. 

— Я напоминаю нашим зрителям, что доктор Джон Рэй в отчете Адмиралтейству довольно резко, но бездоказательно заявил об эпизодах каннибализма в экипажах “Эребуса” и “Террора”. Эксперты подтвердили факт надругательств над телами, однако никаких обвинений на этот счет выдвинуто не было. По мнению нашего консультанта, это означает, что руководство ВКФ убеждено в непричастности сегарских космонавтов к случившемуся. Но сейчас у нас появилась возможность прояснить эту чудовищную ситуацию, получив комментарий от непосредственного участника трагедии.

Фитцджеймс качнулся вперед, в луче прожектора проявились колени, планка медали на груди, отведенные назад локти, плечи и побледневшее лицо в неряшливых разводах грима.

Диккенс смахнула со стола голограмму и улыбнулась:

— Ответьте, капитан Крозье, вы хотите поддержать спекуляции Рэя? Вы располагаете доказательствами каннибализма в экипаже? Вы готовы представить факты и назвать имена? 

В глазах Фитцджеймса плескалась паника. Он замер, весь как натянутая струна. Судорожно втянул воздух, готовясь ответить. 

Крозье сказал: “Нет”, — и отвел взгляд.

Диккенс одобрительно кивнула и снова пустилась в многословные разъяснения. Потом переключилась на вопросы про Франклина и первую зиму. Крозье отвечал невпопад и путал даты.

Он чувствовал себя раздавленным и распотрошенным. “Да” означало бы трибунал, бесчестие и казнь. “Нет” — просто бесчестие, без спецэффектов. Фитцджеймс не мог не понимать этого. Интересно, что он пытался сказать...

На запястье завибрировал комм. Одновременно с этим Диккенс вскочила, прижимая пальцами скрытый под прической наушник. Фитцджеймс в два шага вылетел на середину площадки. 

Крозье сдвинул рукав и прочитал сообщение: “Осмер повесился”.

 

***

 

В аэро-такси Фитцджеймс сказал: 

— Я думаю, он в криокапсуле.

— Точно.

— Может, в реанимации?

— Может, так.

— Его разбудят к нашему прилету.

— Разбудят, — подтвердил Крозье. Сбросил звонок от терапевта, потом — от психиатра, потом проигнорировал неизвестный номер и отключил связь. И не перезвонил Данну. И Фитцджеймс не перезвонил. 

 

Уилкс и Вильямс несли караул у запертого номера Осмера. Напротив, у распахнутой двери по стойке смирно стояла Ферье. Все трое козырнули и вытянулись по струнке. 

— Что там? — спросил Крозье.

— Младшие офицеры совещаются, сэр, — отрапортовала Ферье.

Из номера вывалился “совет” в полном составе: Данн, Армитаж и Кенли. Один небрит, вторая не расчесана, третья трясется, как осиновый лист на ветру. 

— Его не откачали, — потрясенно выдохнул Фитцджеймс за спиной.

Уилкс всхлипнула, у Данна дернулся кадык. 

— Доложите, энсин! — рявкнул Фитцджеймс. 

Трое энсинов вздрогнули и подобрались. Данн торопливо, но уже уверенней шагнул вперед:

— В два часа по местному времени старшина Чарльз Осмер снял свой наручный коммуникатор и отключил кондиционер в комнате. Потом он запер входную дверь и распахнул все окна на террасу, — Данн сбился, бросил на Крозье умоляющий взгляд. — Простите, сэр. Он повесился. Его нашли через два часа. Солнце светило прямо в окна, температура в комнате была под сорок по Цельсию. Не было смысла в криокапсуле, сэр. Парамедики сказали, его не спасти.

Парадоксально, если вдуматься: к смерти нельзя привыкнуть, а вот отвыкнуть — очень даже. И выходит, та не-привычка, когда люди вокруг замерзали или сгорали, голодали или травились, резали друг друга или стрелялись каждый день, — получается, та не-привычка никому не дает преимуществ. Просто ты есть — а кого-то нет. 

В первый раз — или в сто двадцать первый — но к этому не удастся ни приноровиться, ни подготовиться.

Крозье не выдержал:

— Что за фарс вы тут устроили, идиоты?! — гулкое коридорное эхо подхватило возглас.

Армитаж попятилась, ее губы дрожали. Крозье шагнул к ней и все-таки сорвался на крик:

— Вы его оживить собрались, совещаясь, что ли? Что, к черту, за почетный караул? А ну разойтись! Марш по комнатам! Дежурство по сменам, обход каждые две склянки, перекличка раз в десять минут, доклад старшему офицеру — четыре раза в сутки! За снятый коммуникатор — выпорю лично! Что уставились? Выполнять!

Мысль не давала покоя: “Как он повесился?” Хорошо, на люстре — допустим. Но веревка? Эластичные бинты из медблока? Ерунда. Трубка от капельницы? Простыня? Рукав? Почему-то казалось важным уточнить эту деталь. И принципиально невозможным — задать вопрос вслух. 

Тишина звенела. Руки мелко дрожали, в висках стучала кровь. Фитцджеймс подхватил эстафету:

— Освидетельствование. Завтра с утра жду от каждого справку от психиатра. На ночь — укол снотворного, если не спится, никаких таблеток. Данн — за старшего, распределишь дежурства. Кенли и Армитаж — на особый контроль. По первому подозрению — обе в стационар, под наблюдение.

Он говорил не громче обычного. Но от его ровного тона пробирало жутью и чувством вины.

— Не смейте жалеть себя, — Крозье не узнал собственный голос, так тихо и хрипло он прозвучал. — Не смейте себя винить.

 

Фитцджеймс зашел следом за Крозье в его номер, не дожидаясь приглашения. Открыл шторы, распахнул окно, впуская теплый бриз в стерильную, кондиционированную прохладу. 

Крозье привалился к двери, вдыхая запах моря и сосен.

“Проступок подчиненного — всегда на совести руководителя”, — вертелось в голове. Психологи? Адмиралтейство? Пресса? Они не виноваты. За гибель офицера в ответе его командир.

Фитцджеймс смотрел на звезды и молчал. Крозье не выдержал:

— Что ты хотел сказать?

— Не понимаю.

— На съемке, у Диккенс.

— Сейчас не время.

— Отчего же, Джеймс? Ты считаешь, стоило признаться?

— Нет.

— Думаешь, я за себя испугался? Струсил? 

— Нет.

— Считаешь, я не достоин звания?

Фитцджеймс развернулся так резко, что зашевелились занавески. Несколько секунд смотрел в глаза, как будто ища что-то, потом отвел взгляд. 

— Считаю, что звания не достоин я. 

Взгляд зацепился за зеленоватую пульсацию под левым рукавом Фитцджеймса. Крозье проверил свое запястье — на дисплее комма светился сигнал удаленного мониторинга жизненных показателей, да тревожно помигивала иконка трекера.

Крозье вздохнул поглубже, пытаясь унять накатывающее волнами бешенство. Медики с их запоздалыми мерами, Фитцджеймс с его детским рыцарством, Осмер с неуемным эгоцентризмом и обидой на весь мир. 

— Говори, Джеймс, — буркнул он, даже не пытаясь имитировать сочувствие. — Я сыт по горло драматическими паузами.

Фитцджеймс вскинулся, в момент перетекая от скорби в злость.

— День, когда я думал, что умру. Когда я просил меня убить, а ты отказался.

— Для протокола должен заметить, что оказался прав.

— Не перебивай, ради бога.

Крозье наугад ткнул в управляющую панель — входная дверь не запиралась. Личный код не сработал, повторная попытка вызвала сообщение об ограничении прав доступа к управлению. 

— Тогда я просил еще об одном, Фрэнсис. — Крозье прикусил щеку изнутри, сдерживая очередную колкость. — Я просил в случае моей смерти накормить команду.

— Я помню.

У Фитцджеймса хищно дрогнула верхняя губа:

— Ты не понимаешь, что это значит?

— Просвети меня.

Наверное, на медицинских мониторах это смотрелось забавно. Маячок-один, маячок-два. Пульс зашкаливает у обоих, энцефалограмма (снимает ли ее датчик комма?) скачет как безумная. Трэкер докладывает: первый пошел на сближение. Второй зашагал навстречу. 

— Как офицер, я по сути отдал приказ, Фрэнсис…

— Старшему по званию? Это не приказ.

— Если бы я был старшим…

— Ты им не был.

— Но если бы был, я бы приказал съесть свой труп!

Разглядывать комм, пытаясь определить, включен ли микрофон, было бессмысленно. Крозье фыркнул, представляя парочку санитаров, прослушивающих этот спектакль.

— Закрой окно, Джеймс. Ты перегрелся.

— Опять смеешься?

— Куда уж там…

— Я думал, что поступаю правильно, Фрэнсис! Но не оценил последствий…

— Для протокола, ты выжил! О чем мы вообще спорим?

— На твоем месте сегодня я бы сказал “да”. Я бы признался во всем! Я рассказал бы всему миру правду, подвел бы под трибунал тебя и остальных, а потом повесился б, как чертов Осмер — потому что в своих глазах я не достоин даже трибунала и публичной казни!

Маячок-два на воображаемом мониторе пронесся к выходу. Две точки расползлись, так и не соприкоснувшись.

Дверь хлопнула, прозрачный тюль всколыхнулся сквозняком. Крозье закрыл створку, задернул шторы, завернулся в одеяло поверх парадного кителя и лег.

Запахи выцветали постепенно. Приглушенные ковром шаги в коридоре накатывали как рокот прибоя. Реальность плыла, а сон не шел. Через полчаса Крозье встал и отправился искать Фитцджеймса — твердо намереваясь извиниться.

 

Крозье постучал — из-за двери донеслось: “Не заперто”. Зашел — Фитцджеймс глянул через плечо и отвернулся. Он сидел за столом, покачивая в пальцах пустой пластиковый стаканчик. Рядом стояли пирамидкой такие же чистые и початая бутылка виски.

Крозье прикрыл за собой дверь — Фитцджеймс потянулся убрать выпивку. 

— Оставь, я налью себе воды.

Фитцджеймс криво усмехнулся, протягивая пачку стаканчиков:

— Вода — из-под крана. Будь моим гостем, Фрэнсис, ни в чем себе не отказывай.

Номер Фитцджеймса казался меньше, но при этом — неожиданно и необъяснимо — более обжитым. Дурацкое бесформенное кресло торчало из-под кровати, у изголовья притаился серый томик из местной библиотеки, на спинке стула висел не убранный парадный китель, на тумбочке заряжался планшет со стилусом. 

Кондиционер натужно гудел, нагнетая прохладу. С внешней галереи, через распахнутую балконную дверь, тянуло теплом и морем.

— На первом этаже дежурит медсестра, — Фитцджеймс плеснул себе на два пальца и завис, разглядывая стакан.

Крозье расстегнул верхние кнопки и оседлал второй стул:

— А график обследований на завтра? Ты видел?

— А двери? И трекеры?

— И обходы.

Фитцджеймс опрокинул в себя виски одним глотком. 

Крозье пригубил воду, пробормотал:

— Ну, с психами так и надо…

Фитцджеймс недоверчиво улыбнулся, налил еще, отпил, поморщился:

— Спасибо, хоть лекарство не забрали.

Чудовищно хотелось присоединиться. От запаха алкоголя темнело в глазах. Крозье перекатывал на языке теплую, сладковатую воду и почти ощущал вожделенный вкус. 

От собственной слабости было муторно, стыдно и до противного жалко: себя, Фитцджеймса и всех остальных до кучи.

— Я вспылил, — признался Крозье. — Прости. Устал что-то.

— Расскажи про Осмера, — невпопад посоветовал Фитцджеймс. 

— Он был с твоего корабля.

— Он был в нашей команде.

— Он пытался нянчиться со всеми.

— А ты ему мешал.

Крозье закатил глаза.

По пустому коридору прошелестело эхо, царапнуло по стенам, завязло в ковровой дорожке. Видели ли эти стены смерть раньше? Или новенький, чистый, блестящий и дизайнерски уютный корпус — никогда не принимал самоубийц?

Успел ли за свои полвека идеалистический санаторно-курортный центр собрать собственный отряд призраков — или старшина Осмер станет первым?

Здесь не больница и не армейский госпиталь. Сюда приезжают, чтобы притушить ужас, разочарование и боль. И все ж таким местам тоже нужны привидения: шорохи под окнами, перешептывания теней. Воспоминания, напоминания, предупреждения. Предостережения и приказ жить.

Зыбкое фантомное опьянение навалилось постепенно. Может, привычка, а может, эмпатия, но мало-помалу сжатая до предела пружина внутри, ослабла. Мигрень отступила, напоминая о себе тяжестью в затылке. 

На комм пришел полуночный доклад Данна: все спокойно, все стабильны. Фитцджеймс прервался на полуслове, пролистывая сводку. Крозье допил воду и поплелся в ванну за новой порцией.

Когда вернулся, Фитцджеймс перебрался на балкон: замер сгорбившись у перил, разглядывая подсвеченную фонарями лужайку. 

Крозье пристроился рядом. Цепочка голубоватых огней вдоль дорожки извивалась созвездием Змея из докосмических звездных атласов. Ближе к морю угадывались Лебедь-перекресток и Лира — корпус соседей.

Темные силуэты сосен нависали над галереей, крупинки звезд прятались в ветвях.

Фитцджеймс сдвинулся, привалился плечом к плечу Крозье, неловко повернулся, утыкаясь лбом в висок, и замер. Лоб был прохладным, дыхание на щеке — горячим и пьяным:

— В детстве я верил, что прижавшись головой к голове, можно меняться снами.

В груди ныло и тянуло хронической, неизбывной тоской: по детству, по глупостям, по собственной наивной вере в них. 

— Дурная идея, Джеймс. Мне раз за разом снится пожар на карнавале.

Джеймс не то усмехнулся, не то всхлипнул:

— Зато там не холодно. Мне снится снег, и я мерзну ночь напролет.

Стоять так, голова к голове, было неудобно. Фитцджеймс попытался как-то устаканиться, но не преуспел: локоть соскочил с перил. Он выпрямился, глядя сверху вниз удивленно и чуть обиженно.

Краем глаза Крозье отметил синхронное мигание трекеров на коммах, припомнил воображаемый монитор и наблюдателей и отстраненно отметил, что вот сейчас никому из них ни в коем случае нельзя делать глупостей.

— Пойдем спать, Джеймс. Вместе как-нибудь согреемся. 

 

На курсе выживания в Академии учат множеству разных вещей: как исследовать незнакомую флору, как определять слабые места противника, как перестроить под себя чужие оборонительные рубежи и соорудить оружие из подручных средств. Проходят — правда, мельком и без практики — как разводить огонь в условиях недостатка кислорода, как охотиться без энергетического и огнестрельного оружия, как не изжариться на солнце в какой-нибудь пустыне без силовых куполов. 

Но почему-то никто не рассказывает, что делать, когда на носу зима, из оружия у тебя разряженный бластер, а для приготовления пищи твой экипаж жжет резину, пластик и нетканые тенты палаток.

Чтобы построить иглу, нужен широкий резак для снега, пара часов времени, пара болтающихся под ногами помощников и полдюжины донимающих друг друга советчиков. В притопленной меж сугробов снежной улитке углекислый газ от дыхания уходит по низу, а более легкий кислород поднимается наверх. И если десять человек сбиваются в кучу на застеленном шкурой лежаке, можно и в лютый мороз без огня прогреть купол до плюсовой температуры.

Школьный курс физики да первобытный стайный инстинкт.

Фитцджеймс спал на боку, прижимаясь спиной к Крозье, и руками обхватив воображаемого соседа. Стоило отпустить его и откатиться на край кровати, он заворочался, беспокойно шаря по подушке. Крозье подоткнул одеяло, выставил обогрев на максимум и вышел в коридор.

Дверной замок щелкнул вхолостую, по прежнему не запираясь. С лестничной клетки вынырнула Ферье. Козырнула, заспешила навстречу. Вытянулась по стойке смирно, отрапортовала:

— Все спокойно, капитан. Все, кроме дежурных, спят по комнатам. — Помялась несколько секунд и, растеряв весь напускной лоск спросила: — Правда, что теперь нас не допустят открыто выступать в суде? 

— Вам не хватило выступлений у Диккенс? — едко поинтересовался Крозье.

Она не смутилась, но как-то в момент повзрослела и погрустнела:

— Как можно судить Хикки без наших показаний? Мы все должны высказаться.

— Все?

— Кроме Армитаж, — Ферье торопливо отвела глаза.

“И кроме Кенли, — подумал Крозье, — она нестабильна. Кроме Вильямса с выборочной амнезией, Уилкс с религиозным бредом, Фитцджеймса с его идеализмом”. Кто-то наверху будет чертовски прав, если в действительности запретит выжившим публичные выступления. 

Ферье смотрела растерянно и с надеждой, а Крозье все силился подобрать правильные слова. Он не был уверен, существуют ли такие слова в принципе, существует ли правильное поведение в их ситуации, правильный взгляд на происходящее и правильное понимание. 

На языке вертелись “корректно” и “оптимально”, обожаемые мозгоправами. За ними неизбежно тянулась заумь про постановку границ, признание проблем и закрытие гештальтов. И ни малейшей подсказки на случай, если девчонка, прошедшая огонь, лед и вакуум, ждет от родной страны правосудия, когда у страны на правосудие другие планы. 

  
  


_____________________________________________________________

 

_ Из материалов дела “Адмиралтейство против Уильяма Голднера”. _

_ Предварительные показания свидетеля обвинения энсина Тейлор Армитаж. _

_ Допрос ведет помощник прокурора Маргарет Бингли. _

_ В присутствии адвоката свидетеля Эдварда Эклстона. _

 

Маргарет Бингли: Были ли вы знакомы с мистером Хикки лично?

Тейлор Армитаж: Да.

 

М.Б.: В том числе, до вынужденной посадки на Баффинову Землю?

Т.А.: Была.

 

М.Б.: Насколько доверительными были ваши отношения?

Эдвард Эклтон: Я не рекомендую своему клиенту отвечать на этот вопрос. Субъективная оценка степени доверительности бесполезна для дела и провоцирует домыслы и кривотолки.

М.Б.: Позвольте уточнить. Имело ли место общение по нерабочим вопросам между вами и мистером Хикки? Были ли вы свидетелем неформальных бесед мистера Хикки с кем-либо третьим?

Т.А.: У Хикки было полно приятелей, в столовой он с радостью участвовал в любой неформальной беседе…

Э.Э.: Я рекомендую своему клиенту отвечать лишь на поставленный вопрос.

Т.А.: Да, имело. Да, была.

 

М.Б.: Упоминал ли мистер Хикки при вас — прямо или косвенно — о своей связи с мистером Голднером.

Т.А.: Какой связи?

М.Б.: Любой.

Т.А.: Для “любой” он предпочитал противоположный пол. 

М.Б.: Что вы имеете в виду?

Э.Э.: Прошу прощения. Мой клиент шутит. Я рекомендую мисс Армитаж воздержаться от двусмысленностей и впредь не касаться темы сексуальных предпочтений подсудимого.

М.Б.: Мисс Армитаж, вы обвиняете мистера Хикки в сексизме? В домогательствах?

Т.А.: Нет. Он не упоминал при мне Голднера. Это все.

 

М.Б.: Можете ли вы сказать, что мистер Хикки был лучше других осведомлен о неисправности пищевых синтезаторов?

Т.А.: Да, могу.

М.Б.: Он называл источник своей осведомленности?

Т.А.: Не напрямую. Нет.

М.Б.: Могу ли я заключить из этого, что мистер Хикки, несмотря на показное дружелюбие, утаивал от своих сослуживцев истинные мотивы своих поступков?

Э.Э.: Домыслы, мисс Бингли. Мой клиент не будет комментировать это ни сейчас, ни на открытом заседании.

М.Б.: Учту это, мистер Эклстон. Но мы с вами оба знаем, что для жюри присяжных отсутствие ответа — тоже ответ.

Э.Э.: Как вам будет угодно. Мисс Армитаж — свидетель обвинения. Моя задача — сохранить за ней этот статус.

 

М.Б.: Мистер Хикки упоминал о личной выгоде от диверсии?

Т.А.: Что вы называете диверсией?

М.Б.: Неустранение поломки магнитного щита после столкновения с метеоритом.

Т.А.: Вы считаете, это сделал он?

М.Б.: У вас имеются другие версии?

Э.Э.: Мисс Армитаж не будет отвечать. Она подтверждает официальную версию.

М.Б.: Вернемся к моему вопросу о личной выгоде.

Т.А.: Да, он что-то такое говорил.

М.Б.: Можете припомнить, что именно и при каких обстоятельствах?

Т.А.: Перед смертью. Он говорил, что добивался места в экипаже.

М.Б.: Что-то еще?

Т.А.: Что получил больше, чем мог расчитывать. Что стал богом. Или станет, потому что приручит божество. Потом он отрезал себе язык и скормил Туунбаку. Туунбаку показалось мало, и тот сожрал Хикки целиком…

Э.Э.: Мисс Армитаж, я настоятельно рекомендую не отклоняться от темы допроса.

Т.А.: Хикки обвиняют в поломке отражателей?

Э.Э.: Предлагаю прояснить этот вопрос позднее.

 

М.Б.: Соответствует ли действительности, что Корнелиус Хикки преследовал в своих поступках личные цели, не подчинялся приказам и игнорировал флотский Устав?

Т.А.: Трахал матросов, убивал офицеров, ел трупы…

Э.Э.: Допрос окончен, моему клиенту требуется перерыв.

М.Б.: Мисс Армитаж, поясните свои слова.

Э.Э.: Мисс Армитаж…

Т.А.: Вы хотите судить его за отражатели? А как же то, что он увел за собой из лагеря женщин, чтобы есть их одну за другой! Он зарезал Гибсон, потому что та не могла идти! Он пристрелил Мэнсон! Я была следующей, вы понимаете? Если бы не Гудсир, они бы съели меня!

Э.Э.: Остановите запись. Мой клиент находится в состоянии аффекта.

Т.А.: Он говорил, это как причастие, но это расплата! Он увел нас как Гамельский крысолов. Он и был крысоловом, а мы крысами. Крысы бегут с корабля — и мы бежали…

Э.Э.: Я требую психологического освидетельствования для мисс Армитаж. Запись допроса будет изъята из материалов дела...

Т.А.: Это расплата за все, вы слышите? Эти допросы, вопросы, ответы! Я ушла с Хикки по доброй воле. Я по доброй воле ела его любовниц. Думала, останусь последней — с ним. Думала, он выбрал меня, он меня любит! 

_____________________________________________________________

 

Больничный корпус изнутри напоминал космический корабль. Изогнутые кругом переходы, трапеции-кабинеты, крытая оранжерея в центре. Светло-серые стены, мягкий пластик сидений, голубоватая подсветка пандусов и тот специфический многослойный отзвук эха, без которого не представить ни один планетарный госпиталь. 

После смерти Осмера количество медиков на базе утроилось. После нервного срыва Армитаж команда Крозье сократилась вдвое. 

Кенли, Уилкс и Вильямс поочередно перекочевали в стационар. Отдельные палаты, постоянное наблюдение, индивидуальная и групповая терапия, посещения по часам, звонки родным — в присутствии медперсонала, моцион по территории — в рамках режима с парой не то охранников, не то санитаров.

К Армитаж никого не пускали. Говорили: подбор препаратов. Говорили: это необходимо. Мы ее вылечим. Неясно от чего — но вылечим. Она вернется к нормальной жизни. Включится в социум. Обретет себя.

“Первый шаг к адаптации — переосмысление травмирующего опыта”, — рассуждал молодой и явно штатский психолог на общих встречах. “Для вас недопустимо интерпретировать текущие эмоциональные переживания как напоминание о травме”. 

Ферье эти тирады игнорировала, отмалчиваясь. Данн цитировал академический курс психологии командования. Фитцджеймсу приходилось отдуваться за всех, и он виртуозно имитировал запрашиваемое. Мозгоправ выглядел довольным и профессионально не замечал сарказма.

Крозье копил словарный запас для ежедневных персональных сеансов и непроизвольно рифмовал в голове старую считалку про негритят на новый манер. 

Он опять терял людей. Его команда рассыпалась. Один за одним они уходили, утекали, как песок сквозь пальцы. Как вода сквозь трещину в кружке. Как воздух сквозь пробоину во фюзеляже корабля. 

Ощущение бессилия не отступало ни на минуту, держало, въевшись под кожу, не позволяя вздохнуть полной грудью. Ширилось, нарастало, усугубляясь простой мыслью: последним одиноким негритенком из детского стишка будет не он. Это опять не его история, его роль — второго плана. 

 

— Вы плохо спите, мистер Крозье.

Доктор Диана Хоул производила впечатление военного врача с боевым опытом. Ни сложная прическа, ни обманчивая мягкость голоса, ни явно дорогое платье под белым халатом не добавляли ей того особого женского шарма и той изысканности, ради которых мужчине стоит возвращаться домой с войны.

— Я не жалуюсь на проблемы со сном. Я сплю достаточно.

Едва уловимо дернулась левая бровь. Она скептически фыркнула: “Как знаете”, — и вернулась к изучению данных на планшете.

Крозье продолжил пялиться на квадратные розовые ногти с белой каймой, пока наконец не осознал: “мистер”. Она перестала называть его капитаном.

— Я бы рекомендовала вам легкое успокоительное за полчаса до отбоя…

— Не стоит.

Снова это характерное насмешливо-критическое выражение:

— Отчего же, позвольте узнать?

— Это лишь вопрос акклиматизации. Я полжизни прожил по звездному времени и не чувствую необходимости перестраиваться сейчас.

— Почему?

— Я вряд ли надолго задержусь на планете.

Доктор Хоул опустила планшет на стол и откинулась в кресле:

— Боюсь, вы неверно оцениваете ситуацию. 

В ее льдисто-серых глазах читалась дозированная жалость. Крозье отвернулся к окну. Было не больно, не обидно и не страшно. Сердце все так же гнало по венам кровь, мозг — управлял телом. Крозье казался сам себе до ужаса, до одури и до ломоты в суставах спокойным, нормальным и излечившимся. Он знал, что будет дальше и не чувствовал ничего.

_ Четыре негритенка ждут взлет на космодроме, _

_ Один уволен был за пьянство — полетели трое. _

“Так себе рифма”, — вертелось на языке. Нужно придумать другую.

— Меня увольняют из флота, док?

— Что вы, Фрэнсис! Вы ведь позволите называть себя по имени?

— Лучше по имени, чем “мистер”. Меня отстраняют временно?

— Нет.

— Поясните.

Она демонстративно сверилась с планшетом, хотя Крозье не сомневался: официальных распоряжений нет и скорее всего не будет. Голос Хоул стал тише и суше, наигранная жалость сменилась такой же наигранной бодростью.

— Адмиралтейство предлагает вам подать в отставку. Как ваш лечащий врач, я считаю это оптимальным решением.

— Отчего же?

— Как ваш лечащий врач, я дам такую рекомендацию основываясь на состоянии вашего здоровья.

— На моей бессоннице? — рявкнул Крозье, отстраненно удивившись собственной внезапной и чрезмерной экспрессии.

Хоул не дрогнула, только предсказуемо наморщила лоб:

— На алкоголизме.

Беспомощное полувопросительное “Но...” прозвучало помимо его воли. Хоул знала это, не могла не догадаться — и все же сочла нужным пояснить:

— Сейчас не двадцатый век, Фрэнсис, вам подлечили печень. Но ни один врач не стал бы назначать препараты в обход вашей медицинской карты. Все обследования, проведенные на “Энтерпрайз”, сохранены. И даже без них, даже с учетом улучшенного генокода, подобная зависимость не проходит для организма бесследно…

Она говорила еще что-то, про анализы, про  уровень гаммаглутамилтранспептидаза , про алкогольную абстиненцию. И Крозье ощущал первые симптомы-предвестники другой абстиненции — космической. 

Привычка, зависимость длиною в сорок лет. Отказ по состоянию здоровья равносилен смерти. Почетная отставка — синоним казни. Только не быстрой и безболезненной, а мучительной и долгой.

Приступ паники схлынул так же неожиданно и непредсказуемо, как накатил. Снова навалилась бесцветная ватная пустота. 

Хоул прервалась на полуслове:

— Я все-таки назначу вам успокоительное, Фрэнсис. Зайдите в процедурный кабинет перед отбоем.

— Вас все-таки мучит моя бессонница, доктор? — Крозье внутренне содрогнулся от напускной нормальности своего вопроса.

Хоул парировала:

— Не бессонница — ваши методы борьбы с ней.

— А разглядывать потолок — плохой метод?

— Потолок чужой спальни, Фрэнсис. 

— Единственную ночь в чужой спальне…

— Я анализировала данные мониторов и знаю, что ваш визави спал.

Неожиданно и нелогично Крозье почувствовал себя по-мужски уязвленным. Ощущение оказалось настолько абсурдным, что на какой-то момент перекрыло все прочие. 

Хоул интерпретировала его растерянность по-своему: сменила тему. Опять вернулась к каким-то исследованиям, помянула флотский устав.

Алкогольная зависимость сама по себе не табу, с текущим уровнем медицины человек волен делать со своим здоровьем многое. Однако заступить на службу в состоянии опьянения — не только аморально, но и фактически карается законом. А это означает, что отставка неизбежна, и вопрос лишь в том, будет ли это незаметный самоотвод, с сохранением привилегий, пенсии и всеобщего уважения, или же “мистер” Крозье вынудит Адмиралтейство предать ситуацию гласности и созвать заседание трибунала.

Воздух вокруг густел, как будто рассуждения Хоул выжигали кислород молекулу за молекулой. И Крозье тонул. Ужас от осознания происходящего был настолько интенсивным и всеобъемлющим, что не получалось поверить в его реальность. 

В висках стучало: “Ты сам виноват”. Ты сам ждал трибунала. Ты жаждал расплаты. 

Ждал, — верно. И жаждал. Допускал возможность казни, надеялся на разжалование, пусть даже в энсина. Упивался перспективой публичного покаяния и искупления службой. 

Наивный идиот. Самонадеянный, самовлюбленный неудачник.

 

Комендантский час начинался в девять. Без десяти минут на гребне дюны нарисовался санитар с планшетом. Деловито осмотрелся, идентифицировал Крозье в зарослях осоки и без всякого выражения на узком, незагорелом лице сообщил: необходимо вернуться в корпус, принять препараты, согласно назначению терапевта, и после вечернего туалета отправляться ко сну.

Сон не шел, несмотря на чертовы препараты. За зашторенным окном пульс прибоя бился о берег, пытаясь достучаться до неба.

В вакууме нет звука. Но в космосе нет вакуума. Для передачи волны не обязателен воздух. Низкочастотные колебания распространяются на сотни световых лет невесомой звездной пылью. Туманности, скопления, газовые облака несут сквозь галактики и созвездия космический прибой.

Вселенная никогда не знала тишины. Гудят звезды, вздрагивают редкой радиоволновой черные дыры, ревут, рассекая пространство, кометы, жужжат подобно потревоженному рою метеоритные потоки. Вселенная поет, вселенная рассказывает свою историю. 

И где-то на окраине бескрайней бесконечности по сей день сияет первый свет и несется эхо первого звука. Где-то за гранью того, что не имеет границ, недостижимые и непостижимые прародители звезд, планет и их нелепых обитателей наблюдают вспышку и слышат грохот Большого взрыва. 

А может, для них и нет ничего, кроме того взрыва. Они не знают ни звезд, ни планет, ни людей. Они задумали вселенную абсолютом звука и света, и им плевать на последствия великого пожара.

Первая волна паники схлынула, поутихла. Откатилась куда-то на периферию сознания, затаилась там предвестником бури. Пустота в душе полнилась тоской, вытягивала остатки сил, не принося взамен успокоения.

На балконе, навалившись на перила, стоял Фитцджеймс. Плечи под черной футболкой сгорбились, лицо в зеленоватых отблесках комма казалось нездешним и незнакомым.

Человеческое ухо не способно услышать космос. Многоголосая песня звезд подобна пульсации света. Круги на воде, вспышки звука, неритмичные радиочастотные импульсы, сливающиеся в единое целое.

Крозье встал рядом, накрыл ладонью чужую ладонь, злорадно наблюдая, как два трекера замигали в унисон.

Фитцджеймс скривился, оценив шутку:

— Меня сегодня предупредили, что молодому капитану не стоит пренебрегать флотскими правилами.

— Даже неписанными, капитан Фитцджеймс, — Крозье дернулся убрать руку, но Фитцджеймс перехватил его, не пуская.

— Что насчет контр-адмирала Крозье?

Крозье растянул губы в улыбке, пытаясь заглушить тягучую глухую ярость:

— Контр-адмирал неприкасаем.

— Что случилось, Фрэнсис? Что происходит?

— Ничего, Джеймс. Все по плану. Я поздравляю тебя с назначением.

Над черными кронами деревьев поднималась первая луна. На побережье небо не то, что над городом. Звезды здесь ярче и ближе, а растущий полумесяц сияет будто второе солнце.

Отставному пьянице не позволят даже преподавать в Академии. Адмиралтейство просто вычеркнет его из своих реестров, выкинет с глаз долой без скандала за ненадобностью. Закроет вопрос, поставит точку. Вышвырнет астронавта в атмосферу — как рыбу на берег.

Пальцы Фитцджеймса сжались, привлекая внимание:

— Я не хочу этого звания, Фрэнсис. Я размышляю над тем, чтобы уйти из Военно-космических сил.

Крозье прикрыл глаза, давя в себе приступ дурноты:

— Куда, Джеймс? В пассажирские перевозки? В торговлю? В туризм?

— Да хоть бы и в туризм. Хоть на планету. Почему нет, Фрэнсис? 

— Ты свихнулся?

— Меньше рисков, больше платят…

— Никакого Устава, никаких неписанных правил — тебя Хоул напугала трекером? — Крозье шарахнулся в сторону, наконец высвобождая руку.

Сердце стучало в ушах набатом. Чертовы медики с их слежкой. Тому, кто вознамерится подставить свежеиспеченного капитана, хватит маячков и кардиограммы, чтобы раздуть скандал. 

Фитцджеймс все так же неподвижно смотрел перед собой.

— Я думал…

— Плохо думал. Подумай еще, осознай свои перспективы.

— Я не хочу делить перспективы на свои и твои.

“Общие”, — подумал Крозье. Общая ферма на Бэнбридже или плантация по соседству с Россом. Общее хозяйство. Общие недосягаемые с земли звезды. Общая каюта на круизном лайнере. Общий столик в видовом ресторане на обзорной палубе не-своего корабля.

“Ты не простишь этого — ни мне, ни себе”, — Крозье попятился, отступая к двери. Выдавил из себя, поражаясь как ровно прозвучал голос:

— Не будьте идиотом, капитан. Вам не положено по рангу. 

 

***

 

Ферье постучалась после отбоя: помялась на пороге (совсем как Кенли со своими откровениями) и, не проходя внутрь (неужто тоже попалась команде Хоул с маячком?), выпалила:

— Я уезжаю, капитан. Мой контракт расторгнут, я женюсь, у меня ферма на Сэйнт-Монанс. Я больше не вернусь на службу.

Она говорила еще что-то, но Крозье не запомнил. Он улыбался — почти искренне. Поздравил, пригласил отметить. Она поблагодарила, отказалась и ушла, бесшумно ступая по ковру. 

_ Три веселых негритенка обласканы молвою, _

_ Один забросил космофлот, и их осталось двое. _

Она выглядела счастливой, вот что было важно. Для нее жизнь без космоса не заканчивалась, а начиналась. 

Крозье ворочался в постели, вглядываясь в прохладную, неживую тьму, и не мог отделаться от мысли, что опять допустил ошибку. Не с ней и не сейчас, наверное. Но от этого не становилось легче.

 

Во сне снова бушевал и бесновался карнавал. А может, это за миллионы парсеков от Баффиновой Земли, в туманности Тарантула “вылуплялось” из клубящихся пылевых туч новое звездное скопление. Полиэстеровые тенты нависали волнами. Факелы и жаровни придвинулись вплотную к горючей синтетике. Гравитация рвала на клочки магнитные поля. Давление газа не справлялось с натиском сверхновых.

Секунда — и шутовская пляска теней взметнется ввысь ревущим костром. Новорожденная протозвезда схлопнется, обретая массу и плотность. 

Секунда длилась и длилась, растягивалась на сотни тысяч лет, плавилась в жарком мареве звездных ветров. Сгорала заживо в предощущении катастрофы…

Молодое светило формируется внутри холодного и непрозрачного облака. В борьбе сжатия и расширения побеждает первое, температура падает, снова растет. Разрозненные молекулы спрессовываются до состояния плазмы, начинается термоядерный синтез.

Чем ярче звезда, тем быстрее она сгорает, отбрасывая верхний слой. Взрыв сверхновой или постепенно остывающий белый карлик — мельчайшие частички пыли, вывобождаясь, возвращаются космосу. А потом новый удар сжимает их в плазму, давая старт новому поколению светил.

Астронавтов хоронят в космосе не из-за загруженности рефрижераторов. Тело предают пустоте, продолжая нескончаемый цикл перерождения, даруя шанс за пределом человеческой жизни слиться со звездами…

В день суда Крозье проснулся с мыслью о том, что уже все сказал и подытожил. Что ни его, ни команду там не ждут. То, что задумывалось кульминацией пьесы обернулось необязательным эпилогом: все показания зафиксированы, решения приняты и приговоры заранее известны.

Крозье надел парадный китель, поправил нарукавные знаки. 

Пять человек на взлетно-посадочной площадке едва ли могли считаться строем. Крозье кивнул поочередно: Вильямс, Уилкс, Кенли, Данн, Фитцджеймс, — и первым поднялся на борт флаера.

 

***

  
  


В зале суда взгляд зацепился за девушку в третьем ряду, почти по центру, за спиной леди Джейн — темные волосы собраны в пучок, бордовая форма пехоты, звания не разобрать. Но глаза — на широком, обветренном лице светились глаза лейтенанта Ирвинга. 

По правую руку от Софии тихо переговаривались двое мужчин, один неизвестный и один неуловимо похожий на кого-то. Дальше как будто в шахматном порядке узнавались и не узнавались члены экипажа. Мозг буксовал в попытке отгадать фамильное сходство. Крозье смотрел, не в состоянии отвернуться.

Отражения мертвецов смотрели в ответ, кто с горечью, кто с любопытством, кто равнодушно или зло.

Росс выскочил как чертик из табакерки, занял последнее пустовавшее место в первом ряду, дернул за рукав, вмиг сбивая градус напряжения:

— Дядя выкупил место на балконе. 

— Не смог пропустить шоу? — Крозье невольно подхватил язвительные тон.

— Передавал тебе лично свои глубочайшие сожаления о судьбе сэра Джона. 

— Даже так?

— Так он выражает сочувствие, Фрэнсис.

Справа зашевелился Фитцджеймс, наклонился к самому уху, сообщил:

— Адмиралтейство сегодня объявило о прекращении финансирования тоннеля Этрии-Сабика.

— Передай ему мою признательность, — бросил Крозье Россу. — Потеряют пару кораблей у Дзеты Змееносца, — Фитцджеймсу, — вернутся к Этрии.

— Ты же знаешь, ему твои реверансы до лампочки, — хохотнул Росс.

— Ты не прав, — упрямо прошипел Фитцджеймс. 

Крозье закатил глаза и счел за лучшее промолчать. 

Вдоль массивной дубовой кафедры прошествовал судья. Шум в зале утих, присутствующие встали и, едва усевшись обратно, загомонили снова.

Росс замахал рукой кому-то в ложе с прессой. Фитцджеймс придвинулся вплотную: 

— Нам надо поговорить, после всего.

Крозье кивнул.

Уильям Голднер буравил зал спокойным взглядом со скамьи подсудимых. Прокурор, выводя на голо-проектор какие-то диаграммы, распинался о финансах, никак не реагируя на перешептывания.

Кенли сидела сонная и смирная. Вильямс разглядывал собственные пальцы. Уилкс рассеянно теребила рукав. Скорая выписка, обязательная реабилитация, потом недопуск к службе, еще реабилитация и еще недопуск. Компенсация из штрафа Голднеру. Увеличенная — если родные вздумают связываться с адвокатами. В итоге ранняя пенсия, супруги, дети — жизнь как жизнь, о чем еще мечтать?

Росс все так же крутился. Крозье мутило. Фитцджеймс застыл восковой фигурой. 

Защитник Голднера взял слово, развернул свои графики и таблицы. Выслушали без возражений, потом отклонили. Прокурор не возмущался, обвиняемый не выглядел расстроенным. Леди Джейн переговаривалась с Софией. Сестра Ирвинга делала заметки на планшете.

Крозье перегнулся через левый подлокотник, к Россу, воровато оглянулся на Фитцджеймса, но тот не двигался:

— Меня отправляют в отставку, Джеймс. В течение недели после суда будут документы.

Росс наконец прекратил дергаться. Прокурор перешел к экспертизе МакКлура. А Крозье вдруг стало безразлично и смешно: объемная модель синтезатора над шушукающимся залом, и два Джеймса с двух сторон застыли истуканами.

— Твой помощник знает? — спросил Росс.

— Нет, — ответил Крозье. 

— Почему?

— Ему сейчас надо думать о себе.

— Опять за старое, Фрэнсис? 

— Я поживу у тебя, коль не выгонишь.

 

***

 

Хорошие разговоры не начинаются фразой “нам надо поговорить”. Располагайся суд в двумерном городе, к этому правилу следовало бы добавить, что хорошие разговоры не начинаются на ступенях зала суда.

В термитнике Сити у зала суда не было ступеней. Широкий светлый коридор вел к галерее лифтов, оккупированных родными, близкими, зеваками и прессой. Крозье протиснулся вперед, Фитцджеймс успел следом, Росс остался, собрав вокруг себя финансиста Брэдшоу, вечно и всеобъемлюще недовольного дядю и полдюжины писак, очевидно, рассчитывающих на перебранку этих двоих.

В зеркальной кабине дюжина человек растянулась в толпу бесконечной рекурсией. За медленно изгибающейся вверх колоннадой дверей следовал ряд лиловых прядей в высокой женской прическе. Цепочка красных мундиров — трое пехотинцев, и целый полк копий. Вереница пожилых перешептывающихся пар и, если обернуться назад, шеренга темных макушек Фитцджеймса.

Шеренга качнулась вперед:

— Мне предложили экспедицию к тоннелю Дзеты Змееносца.

Лифт беззвучно ухнул вниз, под ложечкой засосало, Крозье предпочел списать это на невесомость.

— Джеймс, ты же понимаешь, что это самоубийство? 

— Согласно расчетам…

— Каким расчетам?! — лиловые пряди дрогнули, пожилая пара затихла, оборачиваясь. Крозье зачастил, не думая сбавлять тон: — Фейт — бегущая звезда, которая зацепила на свою орбиту червоточину! 

— Я в курсе, Фрэнсис…

— Есть расчет, который позволит стабилизировать тоннель, несущийся в шлейфе голубого сверхгиганта на скорости тридцать километров в секунду?

— Погоди, речь пока не идет о стабилизации…

Лифт еле слышно загудел, притормаживая. Двери разъехались, пассажиры потекли наружу из зеркальной клетки. Крозье рванул вперед, едва не налетев на пехотинцев, раздраженно бросил через плечо:

— Я надеюсь, ты отказался?

— Вот об этом я и хотел поговорить.

— О боже! 

— Я надеялся, ты полетишь со мной.

Крозье затормозил, подспудно ожидая, что Фитцджеймс впечатается в спину. Но тот среагировал вовремя, и лишь придержал под руку, направляя вперед.

— Я подаю в отставку, — сказал Крозье. — Ухожу из Флота. Я уже никуда не полечу.

Пальцы на локте сжались. Фитцджеймс потянул в сторону, выбиваясь из потока. 

Узкий проход походил на сервисный, за ним мог оказаться и черный ход отеля, и кладовка с инвентарем садово-парковой службы. Фитцджеймс остановился у двери со значком пожарного выхода. Окинул неожиданно спокойным взглядом:

— Почему ты не сказал раньше?

— А что это меняет? — взвился Крозье.

Гвалт толпы доносился из-за поворота, на лестнице что-то загрохотало, как будто рядом пронесся аэро-экспресс. Фитцджеймс пожал плечами, голос его опустился почти до шепота:

— Для меня это меняет все.

— Ошибаешься, Джеймс. Это никак не повлияет на твою дальнейшую карьеру.

— О чем ты?

Крозье понимал, что теряет контроль. Застарелая обида на весь мир и накопленная годами усталость рвались наружу. Фитцджеймс — непривычно уравновешенный и как будто постаревший — бесил до невозможности.

— Мне не оставили выбора, — огрызнулся Крозье. — А для тебя сейчас открывается миллион возможностей, и ими нельзя пренебрегать из...

— Ты все-таки согласен, что Фейт — это неплохая возможность...

За стеной снова взревел поезд. Самообладание Фитцджеймса словно провоцировало уколоть больнее, получить отклик, вызвать нормальную, человеческую реакцию.

— Возможность дослужиться до контр-адмирала, да рыцарство — посмертно!

Фитцджеймс закатил глаза:

— Мы же, вроде, выяснили, что моя карьера в приоритете?

— Идеальная карьера, Джеймс, — сгинуть в космосе?

— Ты меня недооцениваешь, Фрэнсис. 

Крозье отпрянул назад, ощущая почти физическую потребность ударить. Заорал, перекрикивая гомон толпы:

— Знаешь что? Лети! Ты прав, капитан, мне нет никакого дела! Я не собираюсь тебя уговаривать, тебя тут ничего не держит! У тебя гигантский опыт, звание, вес в обществе! Есть, что предъявить космосу, да, Фитцджеймс?

Крозье исступленно ткнул кулаком в стену. Декоративная штукатурка, мягкая и сыпучая, спружинила под костяшками. Выдержка Фитцджеймса наконец дала сбой. Как будто маска пошла трещиной, открывая неподдельную оторопь.

— Просто скажи, что мне стоит остаться, Фрэнсис, — прозвучало скорее вопросом, чем призывом.

Крозье фыркнул, прикрывая глаза: 

— Незачем оставаться, Джеймс. Мне нечего тебе предложить.

Несколько секунд ничего не происходило. Люди спешили вдалеке по делам, за спиной молчал неизвестный сад или отель.

Потом на плечах осторожно и весомо сжались пальцы. Фитцджеймс уперся лбом в лоб и замер так.

Крозье зажмурился, запоздало осознавая, что сорвался: дотянув до финиша и финала, все-таки ушел в штопор. Фитцджеймс оказался катализатором, свидетелем и точкой излома. Он сейчас пожалеет свихнувшегося старика и действительно исчезнет. Улетит догонять звезды и открывать миры.

И будет прав.

Нет, серьезно.

— Джеймс… — стоять вот так, полу-обнявшись, было неудобно и неуместно. — Я, наверное, не то хотел сказать…

Фитцджеймс шумно выдохнул. Воздух теплой волной коснулся лица.

Мгновенье — и он молча отстранился. В карих глазах по-прежнему читалось изумление и еще что-то неясное, не поддающееся расшифровке.

— Суд меня доканал, похоже, — Крозье смотрел, боясь отвести взгляд.

— Похоже, — Фитцджеймс отступал назад, неизбежно отдаляясь с каждым шагом.

— Просто ты должен знать…

— Я знаю.

— Я хотел сказать…

— Сейчас не лучший момент, ты прав.

Прогромыхал состав за стеной, топот и разговоры из-за угла навалились — как будто пузырь лопнул. Фитцджеймс попрощался — невнятно и обтекаемо. Крозье ответил невпопад и остался стоять, считая невидимые поезда.

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

_ Из личного дела Ф. Данна (энсин, “Эребус”). _

_ Фрагмент интервью из материалов медико-психологической экспертизы. _

 

У меня был друг, Джонни Мюррей, я расскажу о нем, если вы не против. 

Мы вместе поступали в Академию и вместе ее заканчивали. И лет через двадцать я видел себя первым помощником при Мюррее-капитане. По-моему, это в достаточной мере характеризует степень моего им восхищения.

В итоге, я выжил, а он нет. Он умер от пневмонии. Последние дни любая попытка говорить оборачивалась для него жутким кашлем, а он все равно не затыкался ни на минуту.

И, наверное, ему я обязан тем, что вернулся и сохранил рассудок.

Большую часть из сказанного им я прочувствовал сильно постфактум, и далеко не сразу принял. Но сейчас, знаете, я верю, что лет через двадцать, получив звание капитана, я расскажу про Мюррея своему первому помощнику, и надеюсь, он меня услышит. 

Космос — парадоксальная штука. Я не про звезды, планеты и сотни парсеков пустоты меж ними. Для нас космос — не объекты и не расстояния, для нас он — идея. Самая мощная, самая живучая, самая необходимая и самая фатальная идея из всех возможных. 

Для нас космос равнозначен стремлению за грань. И мне кажется, дарвинистам давно стоило бы отнести стремление за грань к необходимым и достаточным условиям эволюции.

Вы спросите: в чем парадокс? Где, собственно, противоречие?

Это просто: стремление за грань убивает в нас человечность. Улетая к звездам, мы забываем, как любить людей. Как сосуществовать с людьми. Как быть ими.

Знаете, как в экипаже воспринимались первые смерти? Как потери! Не как гибель товарищей, не как внезапный обрыв чьей-то жизни. Никто из нас не вник толком в случившееся. Избитое слово, но никто из нас случившееся не “осознал”. 

Тогда, на подлете к Этрии, когда Торрингтон и Брэйн легли в криостаз, когда Уоррена буквально размазало по корпусу “Эребуса” метеоритом… Тогда мы с Мюрреем лишь пожали плечами, выпили за упокой и, чтобы как-то прикрыть полное равнодушие, напомнили друг другу, что это могло случиться с каждым, “мы все знали, на что идем”, и прочее, и прочее в том же духе.

Думаете, что последующие жертвы что-то изменили? Должны были бы — но нет. Бессердечное “бывает” превратилось в бесчеловечное “еще один”. Я думал о том, как нас найдут. Я допускал, что смерть кого-то из офицеров заставит капитана повысить одного из энсинов...

Сейчас, возвращаясь мысленно в те моменты, я ужасаюсь собственному тотальному и всеобъемлющему безразличию.

Это и есть самая жуткая космическая аномалия: чем дальше от дома — тем менее человечным становится человек. Мне потребовалось потерять лучшего друга, чтобы понять, что происходит.

Наши врачи говорят, что это отрицание, и что мозг пытался блокировать болезненный опыт. Но я не верю: я ничего не блокировал, я просто никого из них не ценил. Не любил, если так понятнее. Я любил звезды и корабли, я любил свои знания и навыки, я обожал свои планы и гипотетическое будущее, а на людей мне было плевать.

Сейчас скажу космическую банальность: цените тех, кто рядом с вами. В триллионах галактик миллиарды звезд светят миллионы лет подряд. А человеческая жизнь хрупка и скоротечна. Ее не догнать на скоростном корвете, не остановить силовым полем и не вернуть тяговым лучом.

Мы обскакали свет и почти обманули время. И единственное, чего мы никогда не сможем отвоевать у Вселенной — это человеческая жизнь. Это души наших погибших товарищей.

О Боже! Звучит, как предисловие к мемуарам.

И знаете, сейчас я верю, что лет через двадцать смогу искупить свою глупость, свою самонадеянность и невнимательность. Я выплачу свой кармический долг (это из другой оперы?) — за себя и за того парня. Я стану человеком, о котором, умирая, говорил мой друг. Я стану достойным звания “Человек” — и, быть может, напишу об этом.

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  


Если капитан Фрэнсис Крозье надумает однажды писать мемуары или же очередной психолог решит для разнообразия выслушать свихнувшегося отставника-ветерана — в этом слабо вероятном случае Крозье расскажет про смерть.

“Умирание происходит в два этапа”, — с этого он начнет.

Идею проще понять с самоубийцей: сначала тот решает умереть. Не высказывает намерение, не несется хныкать в жилетку мозгоправу — он (или она) взвешивает для себя “быть” и “не быть”. Обдумывает, осознает и выбирает второе. 

Обычно после этого не приводят дела в порядок, не звонят родным прощаться. Имея в плане и перспективе “не быть”, ты уже слабо интересуешься окружающими.

Должны существовать культы — Крозье не слишком религиозен, да и тематика специфична — которые признают за человеком право “не быть”. Должны существовать этакие просветленные мудрецы, способные просто отключить собственное сердце без лишней суеты и грязи.

Там, на Баффиновой Земле, балансируя на грани жизни и смерти, каждый участник злополучной экспедиции в какой-то мере дорос до собственного просветления.

Они погибали не от болезней и голода. Они погибали в момент осмысления недопустимости, невозможности или бессмысленности дальнейшего существования. Некоторые ложились — и умирали. Некоторые убивали себя. Некоторые продолжали впрягаться в волокуши и жевать синтезированный белок на привалах, дожидаясь пока холод, истощение и токсины закончат свое дело.

И в окружении бесчисленных и безобразных ликов смерти лишь одному человеку удалось быть после “не быть” — он один пересек свой Ахерон дважды, сумел похоронить прошлое и начал новую главу.

Даже в отрыве от прочих достоинств, сам по себе, этот факт заслуживает восхищения. И этот же факт накладывает обязательства: впредь “быть” вопреки “не быть” и “жить” вместо “существовать”. Догонять звезды и открывать миры.

Все верно, все правильно.

Нет, серьезно…

 

Блэкхит — крохотный вулканический остров, часть архипелага к югу от Сити. Россы владеют этой землей без малого сотню лет, и если бы не прихоть новой хозяйки, поместье по сей день оставалось идеальной летней резиденцией счастливого семейства.

Что до одинокого отставного капитана — ему не нужно ни гостей, ни обслуги, ни каких-то специфических развлечений. Гектар леса, давно потухший кратер на западе, черный песчаный пляж по периметру, на севере — автоматизированный маяк.

Дом — трехэтажная махина, наполовину вросшая в склон горы. Дюжина спален, панорамные окна, терраса, кинотеатр, бассейн под складным навесом, спортзал и автономный бункер под землей. Пищевые синтезаторы (не Голднера), годовой запас концентрата. Служба доставки продуктов и предметов первой необходимости с континента.

Жизнь должна подчиняться определенному ритму, решил Крозье. Не то она расползется, растечется, распластается дохлой медузой в полосе прибоя… 

Он разжаловал себя в матросы и по привычке записал в альфа-смену. Трэкер на комме — отключен, время — звездные склянки. Сон, еда, вахта, наряд, еда, вахта, отдых. Двадцать четыре часа — и все по кругу. 

Подъем, — напоминает комм. Полсклянки — чтоб умыться, одеться, позавтракать. Можно быстрее. Тело здорово, тело еще помнит скоростные академические побудки.

Первая вахта. Мостик и командование — для офицеров. Этому кораблю нет нужды прокладывать курс. Но солнечные батареи требуют починки, кое-где облупилась краска, а в трещине на вертолетной площадке угнездилась юркая, теплолюбивая рептилия. 

Восемь склянок — вибрирует на руке. Собственный биоритм перестроился моментально. Короткий перекус — и наряд. Уборка в доме, обслуживание синтезатора, обеденный перерыв — время второй вахты.

Вьюнок, оплетающий террасу разросся на севере, да розовые кусты не стрижены вот уже пять лет. 

На земле и в одиночку все проще. Нет систем жизнеобеспечения — есть “умный дом”. Оборванный провод грозит отключением нижней подсветки кинозала, вакуум не поджидает за силовым куполом и метеоритный поток — лишь безобидные всполохи на горизонте. 

Судьбоносное решение, пятно на совести — стайка зеленых ящериц, брызнувшая врассыпную от разворошенной кладки. Вахтенный, стюард и первый помощник — невидимый попугай, орущий круглые сутки в лесу.

У синтезированной пищи вкус пластика, ужин проходит в тягостном молчании. 

Три часа до отбоя: пробежка по пляжу, фильм — наугад из библиотеки Росса, новостные ленты, письмо сестре — и наконец сон.

Росс звонил раз в два дня. Фитцджеймс не звонил вовсе.

Неделю спустя дежурства надоели Крозье. Капитанским произволом он отменил все вахты, уволился и вытащил на террасу шезлонг.

 

Невозможно точно предсказать, куда выведет кротовая нора. Цепочка многоуровневых вычислений позволяет предположить лишь направление, округленное до градуса, да расстояние с точностью до нескольких сот парсеков. Законы физики не дадут кораблю выйти внутрь объекта с высокой плотностью. Вот, собственно и вся гарантия безопасности. 

Тоннели в двойных системах, тоннели на орбитах бегущих, тоннели на астероидных поясах или в формирующих звезды туманностях...

Двадцать лет назад в ночных кошмарах энсин Крозье раз за разом вел свой экипаж через нестабильную червоточину. “Фьюри” (ему неизбежно снился погибший корабль Джона Росса) ныряла в воображаемый проход и выходила в сердце реликтовой сверхпустоты.

Банально, наверное: любимая страшилка курсантов — растянувшееся на два миллиарда световых лет холодное пятно абсолютного ничто. Черная дыра, пожравшая тысячи галактик, опровержение теории большого взрыва, неподтвержденные и непреодолимые врата в иные миры. 

Во сне Сверхпустота Эридана щерилась отблесками. Глядела, насмехаясь, как из-под воды отражением параллельных вероятностей. Звезды мелко подрагивали — изломанные зеркальными лабиринтами квантовой запутанности. Близкие, но недостижимые. Знакомые, и при этом чужие.

Гигантское ничто наваливалось и подавляло. Засасывало. Не ускользнешь, не вырвешься, не вернешься. Миллиарды световых лет абсолютного одиночества, и лишь нездешние отсветы как напоминание о невозможном.

Полузабытая фантазия — ничего страшного, не на что надеяться, не о чем жалеть… 

В черной полосе прибоя белый гребень пены матово светился. Океан вздыхал и ворочался, перебирая крупинки звезд. 

Крозье днем дремал на террасе, ночью выползал на пляж. Коммуникатор валялся брошенный в спальне. Стоило настроить авто-ответ всем сочувствующим: “Я не голоден, я высыпаюсь и пропах морем”. 

Крозье думал о космических пустотах и не думал, зачем с недавних пор названивает Фитцджеймс. 

 

В закатном небе след флаера виден особенно четко. Он проступает, как беловатый рубец шрама на загорелой коже.

Поначалу Крозье решил, что ошибся с расстоянием в атмосфере. Потом — что неверно прикинул траекторию. Потом серебристая искра заложила лихой вираж над северной оконечностью острова, вероятно, запрашивая по внутренней связи разрешение на посадку. Охранная система дома перекинула вызов на комм — в тумбочку. Не получила ответа, перевела на маяк.

Крозье с террасы пронаблюдал, как настырный визитер снижается над дальней площадкой, отключил силовое поле над поместьем и поплелся в душ.

Побриться оказалось паршивой идеей. Лицо в зеркале выдавало месяц прозябания: отросшие волосы кудрявились, бледный подбородок контрастировал с загаром на щеках. Неистребимый аромат солнца, соли и каких-то цветов стер последнее напоминание о флоте: китель не пах кораблем, он пах планетой.

В запертом ящике надрывно жужжал коммуникатор — Крозье не стал проверять. Он и так знал, кто ждет у дверей.

Фитцджеймс неуловимо изменился. Может, гражданский костюм сыграл роль, а может, это вернулась напускная бравада, так бесившая пять лет назад, при первой встрече. Крозье поискал в себе давнее раздражение, но его не было. В груди тянуло, радость от встречи ворочалась комом в горле, перекрывала кислород и жглась под веками.

В гостиной заходящий Заурак заливал розовым барную стойку с высокими стульями и узкий диван, растянувшийся вдоль дальней стены. Кресла, расставленные полукругом у журнального столика, отбрасывали на пол длинные фиолетовые тени. Кондиционер нагнетал комфортную прохладу с приторной карамельной отдушкой. Датчик света на панели управления помигивал, карауля сумерки.

Крозье сел на диван, Фитцджеймс, не говоря ни слова, покружил по комнате и в итоге остановился у бара. В молчании не ощущалось ни душевной близости, ни уюта. Крозье беспомощно развел руками, тщетно пытаясь скрыть неловкость:

— Вся эта затея с бегущей червоточиной — наверное, очень интересный проект.

— Еще бы, — Фитцджеймс оживился, в голосе звенели озорные нотки.

— Планируется вычислить смещение точки выхода?

— И опровергнуть алгоритмы Шварцшильда, если удастся.

— Джеймс, от тебя потребуется…

— От меня, Фрэнсис? — он театрально фыркнул. — Твоими молитвами, я в этом не участвую.

Крозье подался вперед, вглядываясь. Алые лучи очерчивали силуэт, оставляя лицо в тени. Выражения было не разобрать, но впервые с момента встречи этого не требовалось. Мягкая насмешка и грусть буквально висели в воздухе.

— Я все-таки вышел в отставку, — сказал Фитцджеймс.

Кольнуло эхом чужой (или собственной?) тоски. В душе заворочалось что-то сродни надежде. Крозье не хотел об этом думать, но и игнорировать уже не мог.

— Адмиралтейство серьезно просчиталось, отпустив тебя.

Фитцджеймс вздрогнул, становясь угрюмым и колючим:

— Судя по тому, как легко меня “отпускают”, вряд ли я кому-то всерьез нужен.

— Ты нужен мне, Джеймс. Мне без тебя плохо.

— Тебе плохо без космоса. Мы оба это понимаем.

Понимать было больно. Спорить с очевидным — бессмысленно.

Негромко пискнула панель у двери, над барной стойкой вспыхнул свет. Фитцджеймс скривился, отходя в сторону. На горизонте последние отблески солнца барахтались в синеватой гряде облаков.

Тишина была неживой и холодной. Всепоглощающей — как Сверхпустота из старого сна.

Фитцджеймс привалился к стене, задумчиво глядя сквозь собеседника:

— На самом деле тебе не стоило отключать связь. 

Крозье оперся локтями в колени и уставился в пол, сжимая виски ладонями:

— Прости, я…

— Это про космос, кстати.

— О чем ты, Джеймс? — он вскинулся, угадав в интонации улыбку.

Фитцджеймс скрестил руки на груди и как будто вернулся к началу разговора.

— Если вкратце, Брэдшоу Индастриз перехватили эстафету и намереваются добить тоннель при Этрии-Сабике.

— Адмиралтейство передало миссию частной фирме? — неверяще переспросил Крозье.

— Не фирме — корпорации, Фрэнсис. У них полноценный исследовательский корпус. И они хотят отдать тебе капитанское кресло новой экспедиции.

Крозье откинулся назад, вжимаясь затылком в стену. 

— Ты уже подписал контракт?

— Еще нет, — Фитцджеймс рассеянно повел плечами.

— Почему?

— Это важно, Фрэнсис?

— Ждешь, что я повторю твои слова? 

Фитцджеймс криво усмехнулся:

— Можешь не утруждаться.

Последний отблеск солнца нырнул за горизонт. На террасе вспыхнула ночная подсветка. Протяжно загудело, поднимаясь, силовое поле — Фитцджеймс поморщился. Крозье сказал:

— Я без тебя не полечу, — чувствуя, как тугой узел под сердцем наконец расходится. 

Несколько секунд Фитцджеймс просто смотрел, сканируя спокойным, внимательным взглядом. Потом отлепился от стены и подошел. Присел, опустился на пол между колен Крозье. Крозье наклонился, обхватив его лицо ладонями, прошептал на выдохе:

— Спасибо.

— За что? — спросил Фитцджеймс. Теплые пальцы сомкнулись на запястьях.

— За то, что вернул меня домой.

— Кто-то должен был сделать это для тебя, Фрэнсис. 

  
  


_____________________________________________________________

 

_ Из семейных архивов Джеймса К. Росса. _

_ Фрагмент письма Ф. Р. М. Крозье (капитан "Йоа"), вторая попытка прохождения тоннеля в системе Этрии-Сабика. _

 

… Не помню, кто вел лекции по астрогации в Академии у твоего потока, но при всем желании никогда не забуду своего профессора Катценбаума. Лохматый, как Эйнштейн, высокомерный, как королева Виктория. Старый — как мы с тобой сейчас. И такой же, как мы, неугомонный.

Смейся, смейся. Знаю, о чем ты думаешь: отставной брюзга на дальних рубежах Империи и примерный семьянин — не лучший пример неугомонности. 

Ты ошибаешься. 

Видимая (и гипотетически доступная) Вселенная, — говаривал старина Катценбаум, — порядка полутора миллиардов парсек в каждую сторону от нас. Протяженность исследованной части космоса — девятьсот восемьдесят пять тысяч световых лет. 

Девятьсот восемьдесят пять тысяч световых лет — это триста две тысячи парсеков из трех миллиардов. Ничтожно малая часть, — ты это хочешь сказать? Погоди, друг мой, давай посчитаем:

За прошедшие со времен моей Академии тридцать лет — триста две тысячи превращаются в триста сорок пять. И последние сорок три открыты — предсказаны, намечены и пройдены — нами.

Запомни этот тезис, не ища лишних уточнений и подтекстов.

… 

Не могу пропустить последний сеанс связи перед заходом на орбиту Этрии, не написав ни строчки. Даже несмотря на то, что сказать мне особо нечего, а о техническом состоянии "Йоа" ты осведомлен едва ли не лучше меня. 

Здесь тебя не хватает. Не мне — не хватает, не экипажу, не миссии — а самой Вселенной, если ты понимаешь о чем я. Именовать собственную жажду странствий душой вселенной — глупо. И тем не менее, в гудении маневровых двигателей, в перемигивании приборов на мостике, в непрерывном смещении звезд я слышу, я чувствую зов космоса. Для меня он панацея, и он же — болезнь.

Я долгое время не мог поверить, что ты излечился. Я и сейчас не до конца осмыслил это, хоть и отпустил. Знаю, что на плантации с женой и детьми тебе хорошо, и принимаю твой выбор. Но прости — не могу считать, что твое предназначение в этом, что ты осел и угомонился.

И пока мы с Фитцджеймсом воюем с магнитными полями Этрии, ты исподтишка перепроверяешь каждый наш шаг по сводкам Брэдшоу и тайком от Энн готовишься лететь следом. Как член Сегарского Астрогационного Общества ты стоишь за половиной экспедиций, и звание контр-адмирала (уверен, оно не за горами) лишь укрепит твои позиции. 

Пока мы с Фитцджеймсом обсчитываем безопасную траекторию подлета к нашей червоточине, старина Катценбаум обещает миллиарды неисследованных парсеков кадетам, которые спустя тридцать, сорок, сто или тысячу лет не остановятся в стремлении к рубежам, не излечатся от космоса и не угомонятся…

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  


Крозье выключил планшет и откинулся на спинку кресла. Чернота на обзорном экране в капитанской гостиной пестрела звездами.

Небесные атлас не статичен: космос непрерывно течет и меняется. Рождаются и умирают галактики, несутся сквозь пустоту звезды, невидимая и недостижимая граница отходит все дальше. Вселенная расширяется, расползаясь на сотни парсеков каждую секунду.

Из-под темного силуэта Баффиновой Земли выглянула кольцевая галактика Хога. Голубоватый ореол вокруг золотой точки внутреннего скопления. Круги на воде от столкновения двух систем, отгремевшего за миллионы лет до зарождения жизни на Земле.

Какой бы чистой не была атмосфера планеты, как бы скрупулезно не настраивались внешние камеры орбитальной станции, ни с планеты, ни со станции космос не прочувствуешь. Не перехватишь эхо первого звука, не окунешься в бурлящий поток звездообразующей туманности, не скользнешь по струне пространственной червоточины, выныривая за тысячи парсеков от знакомых мест.

Не ощутишь себя песчинкой и одновременно хозяином Вселенной.

Космический корабль — будь то военный крейсер, круизный лайнер, транспортник или частный исследовательский шаттл — дает ощущение свободы. Собственный корабль этим ощущением щедро одаривает. 

"Йоа" — небольшая, зато юркая и маневренная — проскользнет там, где не протиснется ни один крейсер, увернется от удара и обойдет любую преграду. 

Тишину гостиной нарушало ровное дыхание спящего — Фитцджеймс дремал в кресле, отложив планшет с математическими выкладками на стол. Крозье погасил верхний свет, оставляя приглушенную подсветку звездной панорамы.

На обзорном экране сошлись в гигантский светящийся шар Сабик и Этрия. На мостике копошилась бета-смена, перепроверяя прогнозы точки выхода и графики активности Этрии. “Йоа” готовилась в последний раз выйти на связь перед прыжком.

Капитан Фрэнсис Крозье смотрел на звезды. Звезды обещали, что все получится.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> О названиях кораблей:
> 
> «Йоа» — первое в истории человечества судно, прошедшее Северо-Западным проходом из Атлантического океана в Тихий вокруг северной оконечности Американского континента. https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Йоа_(яхта)


End file.
